


这耶稣必须死（This Jesus Must Die）

by momosansovino



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Explicit Language, Graphic Violence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I see blood and destruction,<br/>我看到鲜血和毁灭<br/>Our elimination because of one man.<br/>我们人类被剪除只因为一个男人<br/>Blood and destruction because of one man.<br/>鲜血和毁灭只因为一个男人<br/><br/><br/>He stretched out his hand and insisted. "Candy or kryptonite. That's your choice.”<br/>他的手伸在那里：“吃糖还是氪石，你自己选。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [This Jesus Must Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820848) by [Blue_Lilac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Lilac/pseuds/Blue_Lilac)



> “你叫我？”记者说，他不安地扶了扶眼镜。他一早上都被迫缩在自己的位置上捣鼓有关昨夜晚会的一篇[独家聚焦]，这会儿已经无聊到需要用超级听力解闷了，总之他早就隔着几十英尺和一扇玻璃门把怀特的电话内容听了个一清二楚。

“是的，真是撞大运了，那小子点名星球日报。” 怀特先生肩膀上还夹着话筒，另一只手飞速在便签上做记录。

克拉克肯特直直站在门口，直到怀特恼怒地用眼神示意他坐下才拉过椅子。

星球日报的主编放下话筒，往椅子上一倒，咔哒咔哒扣动手上的自动圆珠笔。他撩起的白袖口上粘了一大块咖啡渍，褐色织物马甲衫已经穿了一周了，上面沾满了从印刷区粘来的不友好的白色碎屑。

毫无预兆，他突然开口：“听着，我决定让你去。”他没有给记者拒绝的机会，这会儿他饶有兴趣地打量着克拉克肯特脸上复杂的神情 ：“酒会上你们聊了什么让他对星球日报留下如此深刻的印象？”  
记者沉默了，他们什么都没有聊过。事实上他没有和年轻的企业家搭上一句话，若非要说留下什么深刻的印象，不过是那青年才俊仿若突然从空气中冒出来般打断了他和布鲁斯韦恩的对话，在他反应过来之前就已经握住了他的手， 讲了句说不清是认真还是玩笑的俏皮话，随后看似顺手却又很亲密地拍了拍他的胸膛。 而他遭此“突袭”浑身一’硬’，差点就露了马脚。

之后他就感到年轻人的目光粘在他的身上像是追着一块奶油蛋糕的苍蝇，这迫使他最后逃也似的匆匆离去，以至于今天早上笔尖生涩，什么也写不出来。

让他现在立即，再次，马上去见莱克斯卢瑟实在不是一个好主意。

怀特先生大手一挥表示不要太拘小节。“我知道你在绞尽脑汁想该怎么写什么，再去和那小子谈谈一定会给你别的灵感。”这是个借口，他沉浸在报纸销量暴增的幻想之中，事实上他的幻想有凭有据，只要是和莱克斯卢瑟本人有关，就算克拉克肯特只憋出了一篇老鼠屎，其载体也能一发冲天。

“我想了好几个可用的标题。”怀特做了一个夸张的手势，“[莱克斯：人类世界的变革者？][ 莱克斯集团最新科技，或成人类的秘密武器][人类的安全保障该仰仗何人？莱克斯集团扬言改变世界]”他话锋一转，“如果我们能再捞到一些超人的新闻，就能做一个对比专访……”

“采访是几点？”记者突然打断了他，他看上去比之前还要更不自在。


	2. Chapter 2

他在坑坑洼洼的地道里爬行前进，地道是人挖的，支撑做的很差，随时有坍塌的危险，然而像是为了和时间赛跑一般，每一寸隔板都浸透了绝望和愤怒，在湿冷之中热汗顺着他的额头往下流，金发贴在他的面上，散发出连他自己都闻得到的酸臭味。

“快点。”白兔先生在前面招呼他，“就要来不及了。”

白兔先生穿着红色的马甲，这让他心中泛起一丝愠怒。

半个多小时的努力之后他终于触到墙另一端的翻板，出口设在西德离柏林墙两个街区外的某果蔬店地下室内。他嗅到了干净的空气，于是迫不及待掀开翻板爬了出去，随即就发现哪里有什么地下室，他就站在墙之间的沙地里，灰色的混凝土巡逻道向看不见的远方延伸。他机械地转身去看那个出口，然而来时的路已经无迹可寻。探照灯咔嚓打在他脸上，然后他就看到了父亲，举着枪站在瞭望台上，恐惧瞬间夺取了他的呼吸。

“爸爸！”他叫道，在沙地上踉跄，一时不知该往瞭望塔奔去还是该往远方逃跑，他是否该继续恳求父亲的慈悲？还是该逃离父亲身边？

“爸爸！”他看不清父亲的面目，探照灯的光让他几乎睁不开眼睛，于是用脏手捂住了眼睛。透过指缝他看到父亲举起了枪。

“不！不要打我我这就走！”他跌跌撞撞跨上巡逻道，沙子粘在白球鞋上他脚步打滑。

叛徒。

“爸爸！不要打我！”他嚎哭起来，心中剧痛，声音却像陷在沼泽地里般传不出去，“求求你！别打我！”

他听见子弹破空的声音，接着陡然发现自己站在奥运会红色的跑道上，观众此起彼伏高喊，同时举起手行礼，那阵势如势如破竹的海啸一般。 

“希特勒万岁！希特勒万岁！”

父亲的枪口对准了他。

纳粹头子早就死了，他内心无比清楚这一点。 

叛徒。

红色的幡旗肃穆地立在风中，不，那不是纳粹的旗子，是GDR的黑红黄，而那如出一辙，毫无反省意味的的红令他喘不过气来。挂羊头卖狗肉，统治者走了一个又来一个，他的权利被剥夺了，如一只被剃干吃净的肉鸡，食肉者将散碎的骨头重新组装起来，然后对着四不像的鸡骨架说：“现在动起来！照我说的做！”

动起来！他向前狂奔，试图与子弹赛跑。

“爸爸！停下！让它停下！”

“爸爸！爸爸！”他涕泗横流。

 

但是他跑不赢子弹，也没有人来救他。二十年后，红色的披风再次如旗帜般割裂了大都会的晴空，那破空之声，和梦中对他穷追猛赶的子弹一模一样。

 

克拉克肯特坐在莱克斯集团科技园的招待区的长椅上，大都会下午的日光透过擦得透亮的巨大玻璃幕墙照进来，在地上拉出长长的影子。星球日报的特派记者提早十分钟到达，然而直到二十分钟之后莱克斯集团年轻的继承人才姗姗来迟。

“肯特先生。”继承人冲他颔首，从他之前在晚会上的态度来看，这样的招呼未免显得冷漠。莱克斯卢瑟身型娇小，更比肯特矮大半个头，这会儿他穿了件粉色和灰色交织点缀波点衬衣，外面罩了宝蓝色的休闲西装外套。

肯特急忙站起身，他主动伸手过去，对方却堂而皇之地无视了，这让记者自觉吃了个莫名其妙的闭门羹。卢瑟在离他大约有两胳膊距离的地方立定，手插在腰上，他眼睛有点肿，像是刚哭过，为了掩盖这个事实他表情近似冷漠。

肯特不知自己是哪里冒犯了这位小太爷，他赶忙低头检查自己的着装。难道有人在他不注意的时候往他身上粘了“莱克斯集团大粪球”的便签？记者十分尴尬，如果莱克斯卢瑟现在说取消采访，他也只能灰溜溜的拍拍屁股走人。

“抱歉，刚午休睡过头了。”年轻人突然开口。

“做噩梦了？”记者赶忙接嘴试图缓解气氛。

然而对方的表情像是被措不及防抽了一耳光，莱克斯卢瑟猛眨几下眼，用手将金发撩到耳后，随后突然恢复了风度翩翩的样子。他抬高下巴，温柔一笑，随后就转身示意记者跟上：“告诉我，堪萨斯的克拉克肯特想知道什么？”

“那取决于大都会的莱克斯卢瑟乐意向我透露些什么。”肯特松了口气，从口袋里掏出黑皮笔记本和一支钢笔。

“你不会还用纸笔记录吧？”继承人歪了歪脑袋，毫不留情地嘲讽道：“老天，你是刚从冰块里醒过来的美国队长吗？”

肯特没有领会到这个笑话，显然他因为生活太过忙碌没有闲暇阅读漫画，为了避免尴尬他忙忙开始发问：“所以，莱克斯集团是找到了新元素吗？这几天一直在传你们捡到了新的陨石。”

卢瑟停下脚步转过身，肯特差点和他撞个满怀。年轻人皱起眉头，语气突然变成了居高临下：“肯特先生，今天的采访不允许问问题。我说什么你根据我说的写就是。”

“我以为这次采访是关于新科技……”肯特脸一红，半是恼怒半是窘迫。好吧，怀特的计划泡汤了。

年轻人踮了踮脚，仿佛在丈量肯特的身高。“也许。看我高兴。”他脸上的笑容近乎无理，“让我高兴起来，大男孩！”

 

他们中心科研区走去，一路上经过员工活动区和行政办公室。员工活动区由现代化的餐厅，四个篮球场，以及影院组成。卢瑟谈论了新的员工福利计划，莱克斯旗下的所有科技品享八折，并且他准备加盖几栋住宅楼，将科技园变成城中城。他口若悬河，滔滔不绝，这让记者的记录倍显艰难。由于采访没有如他心中所预想的那样展开，这会儿他觉得自己比起男秘书，更像个法庭上的速记员。

莱克斯卢瑟讲话习惯引经据典，而肯特对那些名著隐喻一概不晓，只能囫囵吞枣先一字不差的全部记下，他盘算着回去后去向路易斯请教。然而就算他再“愚笨”，十五分钟之后也不得不注意到继承人讲话的跳跃性。比如，面前的年轻人在对某件科技产品的介绍时，会突然毫无预兆地发问：“你读书吗，克拉克？”

不等他答话，卢瑟就像已经对他将要说的话了然于胸似地续道：“我读很多书，除了读书没有别的可以干，因为小时候……”然后他打住了，下面一句又回到了对产品的讨论上，而他自己似乎根本没有意识到。

又比如：“你父亲因为你的降生而感到快乐吗？”

记者点点头，心里将自己的两个父亲衡量了一下，发现自己并没有什么可以抱怨的。于是对话中断了。卢瑟转过头，有那么会儿他皱着眉头凝视着户外的阳光，完全忘记了自己还有一位新闻记者要接待。

然而谈到兴奋之处，年轻人像孩子般蹦蹦跳跳，他脸上刚见面时的阴郁神情已经完全消失了。有那么一会儿，他看上去就像是只存在于电视和网络小说里的完美青年，容貌英俊，年少多金，刊登在杂志上的照片和网络上流传的视频无不让女孩子及崇拜者疯狂。

克拉克肯特近乎认为先前遭到的的羞辱只不过是自己想太多。莱克斯卢瑟是聪明的，聪明到让他同时代的人望而项背，这就导致了他口气里一分自谦，九分自我迷恋。他称呼那个活动区为激励站，那里矗立着巨大的攀岩墙和篮球场。

“打篮球吗，克拉克？”年轻人邀请道。

记者拒绝了，他是来做采访的，如果他当着职工的面在这亿万富翁头顶上扣篮，星球日报大概就再也没有采访莱克斯集团的机会了。卢瑟看上去有些失望，但他们还是坐在餐厅的吧台边饮用胡萝卜黄瓜及蔓越莓榨成的蔬菜果汁，并欣赏了十几分钟两队员工之间的较量。

“脚不粘向上飞爬。”少年天才若有所思，牙齿咬着吸管含糊地说，“你得像个蝙蝠一样。”

肯特正琢磨这只是个寻常比喻，还是否是某种隐喻，卢瑟就猛地把脸转了过来：“你喜欢蝙蝠吗，克拉克？”

记者吃了一惊。

“我不会参与鼠类之间的比赛，因为我不是一只老鼠。我不会盲目跟从某种命运，因为我不是一只蝙蝠……”卢瑟流利地背诵。

肯特垂着脑袋，钢笔划过纸页却写不出一个字，他匆忙扶了扶眼镜又划拉了几下，笔尖在纸上划出空洞的印痕。难以置信，墨水已经写完了。

“苏茜卡西姆的[起立向太阳致敬]。” 年轻的企业家伸手夺过他手中的钢笔，冷漠地说，“别写了，这和今天的采访并没有关系。”他从椅子上跳下来，将钢笔塞进自己的裤子口袋里。肯特刚要说话，卢瑟用手抓抓金发就将他的话堵了回去：“和我去拿个搭配电子笔的平板，我送你。”

 

如果这位披着人皮的克拉克肯特再谨慎一点，不那么好脾气温柔又难以说“不”的话，他绝对不会选择接受莱克斯卢瑟的好意。然而克拉克肯特就是个低调，平凡，混在人群里没有人会多看一眼的新闻记者，穿着百货商店里销售的最普通的格纹衬衣，低眉垂首，目光羞涩，仿佛和他人过多对视就会自燃身亡似的。他才刚刚开始建立起生为人类的信心，如同一个穿越到成年人身体里的婴孩，小心谨慎，生怕自己因举止不当而露馅。

莱克斯卢瑟深知这一点，并如水蛭般对着脆弱的伤口吸血。他习惯了先礼后兵的顺序，这一点像极了他那将胡萝卜加棍棒策略行使的炉火纯青的父亲。

交谈中，克拉克肯特无法不注意到父亲这个词被一而再再而三地提起，如莱克斯卢瑟指尖下弹错的音符，突然出现，又被含混掩盖过去。

并不是年轻人真的讲了什么关于他父亲的故事，相反他什么都没有讲， 大小卢瑟都鲜少提及他们移民来美之前的岁月，那是一座谁都没有得到挖掘权限的金矿。谁家的柜子里不藏着几个骷髅？跟何况卢瑟家族身在高处？坊间有各种各样的传言，老卢瑟的意外身亡的具体死因又从未公之于众，而继承人似乎认定了将莱克斯集团推向更高的权利巅峰要比花时间和精力查证他父亲的意外要重要的多。随着时间的推移，对年轻的企业家的冷血和无情的指责很快就被铺天盖地的赞美所取代。的确，要如何指责一个人无情，如果他在所有公开场合风度翩翩，笑容可掬，并且是全美第三大慈善捐赠人？

 

怀特发来短信时星球日报的特派记者刚把自己的手机号在卢瑟的指导下输进这块新平板里。

已经早就超过约定的采访时段了，这位随心所欲的小太爷却没有丝毫要叫停的意思，这会儿他噘着嘴趴在柜台上，托着腮帮子观察着肯特的面部表情，后者好脾气的一个个尝试了这块比寻常笔记本快三倍，却和纸一样薄的平板上的所有功能。当然这个平板能像聊天一样同步收发短信——五年前的科技了——你怎么会不知道？

平板叮咚一声浮起一个提示框。

[秘密武器参观的如何了？-怀特]

“秘密武器，嗯？”年轻人直起腰，不留情面地重复。

记者万分尴尬，他忙不迭解释自己不是有意要窥探商业机密。

“所以你想知道我在《财富》杂志上提到的新技术？这是你想要的这次报道的主题？”

“如，如果你乐意分享的话……”肯特不知是不是该说实话。作为人类在这时候会说实话吗？如果他能搞到一点新技术的情报，怀特一定会乐得手舞足蹈，然而卢瑟的表情高深莫测。

“你喜欢什么颜色，克拉克？”年轻的企业家突然问，响亮地扣了扣柜台。

“什么？”

“你喜欢什么颜色。” 

肯特咽了口唾沫，老天！他需要一个能让卢瑟高兴的答案！一个机灵又俏皮，能让卢瑟高高兴兴带他去看新技术的答案！从克拉克肯特的角度来思考，如果他和莱克斯卢瑟睡一觉就能拿到能得普利策奖的新闻素材，怀特也许会皱眉，但大概不会出声反对。他的目光落在卢瑟缀满粉色波点的衬衫上，旋即脱口而出：“粉色，粉色挺好的。”

卢瑟爆发出一阵尖锐大笑，肯特涨红了脸。

“你，你看，我收，收集陨石！嗯！肯特先生！”卢瑟乐得前后打跌，用手抹眼泪。

“那可是个昂贵的爱好。”记者正色道，抱起平板，“走吗？”

五分钟后他们穿过了两道安检，两道消毒门，肯特就深入了中心科研区的腹地。莱克斯卢瑟跳着圆舞曲的步伐，把记者引到了 那闪闪发光的绿色珍宝面前。

 

这天下午真正的演出拉开序幕，莱克斯卢瑟衣冠楚楚，坐头等席。他总是坐得离舞台很近，近到不仅能看清演员的每一个妆容和表情，连他们头上的汗珠也能看得清。这会儿他自导自演的大戏就要开场了，他不介意在其中加几个无伤大雅的小品调调味。

 

“从印度洋的浅海打捞上来，包裹在氪星飞船碎裂的遗迹中。”卢瑟挥手遣散实验人员，他的眼睛自打踏进这间实验室起就没有离开肯特的脸，里面闪烁着不怀好意地光，这会儿他站在发出幽绿色光芒的晶体边，就好像他为等待这一刻已经等待很久了，“漂亮吗？这和你预想中的新科技是否一样？”他将手插在裤子口袋里原地转了一个圈。“嗯！我还没有告诉你它具体有什么功效呢！糟糕，我刚说了氪星，你应该已经猜到了吧？你为何不走近点看看？”

记者脚像生根了一般站在门口，自从卢瑟用一个戏剧化的夸张动作打开实验室的门后，就没有再上前一步。

“上前来， 堪萨斯的 克拉克肯特。”企业家咧嘴，“不用担心它会对人类有伤害。看到这个透明罩子没？”他敲敲那块不知是玻璃还是塑料的东西，“防辐射防一切，你现在安全极了！”

这话实在是讽刺。肯特心想，他不由自主地捏紧了拳头，实验室里一片寂静，只剩下记录表转动发出的滴答和电子器械的低鸣。卢瑟盯着他，脸上挂着微笑，直到后者终于放弃坚持，走到他的身边。

“乖男孩！”卢瑟倨傲地说，伸手捏了捏他的胳膊。这画面实在荒唐，他贴在肯特身边如只和北极熊站在一起的兔子。“你知道那个超人最怕什么吗？”

记者不答，他盯着那绿色的晶体，那晶体三四个人头般大。绿光映亮了他的脸，他握着平板的手微微颤抖。

卢瑟注意到了，这让他弯起嘴角：“我在说的是那个会在空中飞的外星人，呼呼呼，嘿！飞来飞去，红色的披风！”

记者没有答话，他依旧垂着眼，表情严肃，过了会儿摇了摇头。

“就是这绿色的石头！”少年人眉飞色舞地宣布，“我亲爱的朋友，你想要写一篇大报道是不是？就写这个吧！”他要求，“写这个！让超人闻风丧胆的绿色小石头！那位大名鼎鼎的大都会保护者，众人顶礼膜拜的神……”他突然停住了，像是咬到了舌头，“如昙花般在这石头的威力下凋谢。只要有一发氪石制成的子弹打进他的身体里，他就会生不如死，痛苦不堪。而这秘密武器，就在莱克斯集团的手里！你想写这个吗？我打赌星球日报的印刷机会因为销量不堪重负而停工！”

记者撇开视线，他扶了扶眼睛。“你。”他清了清嗓子，轻声说，“不怕我写了这篇报道，超人来抢走这石头吗？”

“哈！”卢瑟发出一声冷笑，他猛地拍了一记桌子，绿色晶体的微颤让肯特打了一个哆嗦，“他会吗？他能感受到氪石的压迫力，每接近一步都让他感到更加虚弱，他会有那个勇气打碎这块玻璃拿起它吗？亦或是在碰到它的那一刻就死去了？亦或是他会用热视线扫平莱克斯工业园将这一切都化成灰烬？就如强盗一般，啊，我们都知道氪石哪里都不会去！亦或是他会如暴君般修理这个地球只因为人类手中拥有了唯一能对付他的武器？他会吗？亦或是他什么也不会做……”

两人目光相交，卢瑟 发现自己突然忘记了接下去想讲的话。在那黑框眼镜背后，男人的眼睛似乎是由某种蓝色的磁石制成。 记者沉默不语，这次他没有退缩，相反他面无表情地与卢瑟对视，那目光年轻人参不透。他旋即因为无法参透而恼恨自己无知，他内心隐隐升腾起不安，不由得下意识抓紧了桌沿。

他惹这男人生气了吗？他是不是说的太过分了？

恍惚中他听见皮鞭啪的一声响，醉酒的父亲在深夜里冲他咆哮，他撞在门上又跌回地上，膝盖青了两块，当然这还不比他身上的鞭痕要糟糕。这让他心中的恨意又回来了。

“亦或是他会服从。”莱克斯卢瑟抬了抬下巴，氪石的绿光在他的瞳仁里跳动。

记者抿住嘴唇，像是怕自己会说漏什么秘密似的，有那么一会儿他看上去处于爆发边缘，但马上就克制住了自己，又露出了温和有礼的样子。

 

“谁知道呢？是不是？”莱克斯卢瑟露出了然于胸的微笑， 他转身从邻桌的隔层抽屉里翻出两颗糖。接着垂首飞速拨了一颗，之后扬起脸，举着手，做出劝诱的姿态，仿若伊甸园里盘踞在树上勾引夏娃的那条蛇。

“张嘴。”这位年轻企业家的口气却是命令式的。令他不悦的是对方摇了摇头，星球日报记者的表情温顺到近乎谦恭。

“我，我不吃糖。”记者小声说，那对眼睛如加勒比海水般湛蓝，他一只手抱着平板，另一只手尴尬地捏住了胸前出入许可证的吊带。

卢瑟眨了眨眼睛。

“谢谢。”对方赶忙添道，像是怕惹怒他一般。很难想象空有那等神力之人却总戴着一张人畜无害的面具，心甘情愿混迹在人群之中，这真是个大笑话！但宙斯不也曾收敛神威，化身公牛求爱吗？年轻的企业家在内心几乎快要大笑出声。

“怕脏了我的手？”

对方没有领会这话语里的另一层意思，相反瞪大了眼睛露出迷茫的神情。于是卢瑟笑了，他嘴角情不自禁地抽搐上扬，露出志在必得的笑容，在激动中他几乎又要哆嗦起来。一起来看看他的小实验会有什么结果吧！

堪萨斯的克拉克肯特知道他知道他的小秘密吗？卢瑟又向前踏了一步，几乎贴上了肯特的胸膛，也几乎能听到那鼓动的心跳，感受到衣物之下那非人类的旺盛的生命力。毫无疑问他也早就打破了人和人之间约定俗成的安全距离，这并非他所习惯的，但此时此刻他彷若着了魔一般早就不顾了这许多。

“我没有…”对方依旧在拒绝，依旧尽职的扮演着星球日报记者的人类形象。

然而莱克斯卢瑟的手伸在那里，无比亲密地建议道：“吃糖还是氪石，你自己选。”

这句话似有奇效，瞬间治好了克拉克肯特的佝偻症，记者凝视着他，那双蓝眼睛里似有波浪滔天。微笑凝固在了年轻企业家的脸上，他伸在那里的手情不自禁地颤抖起来，有那么几秒他几乎怀疑起这次挑衅的必要性。好在对方先垂下眼睛，露出如人类一般为难又羞涩的神情，之后就伸过脖子张口将他手上的糖撺了去。

卢瑟的手指在碰到男人湿润的舌头的那一瞬间猛地缩了回去，仿佛是被火焰烧着了一般。

红色的樱桃糖落在舌苔上。

年轻的企业家露出喜惧参半的神色，为了掩饰，赶忙低头给自己也剥了一颗。他似乎很快就又恢复了勇气，把糖塞进嘴里时还不忘啧啧有声，三两下将捏过糖的两根手指舔干净。

“凡事都有第一次，人常委婉地说popping a cherry。”卢瑟抿着糖，拽出一个半下流半玩味的笑容，“味道如何，肯特先生？”

连输N局，星球日报特派记者的脸上温和的神色就快挂不住了，但他最后还是反击道：“我，我比较喜欢柠檬味道的。”

“你想要我嘴里这颗吗？正巧我吃的是柠檬味的。”年轻的总裁体贴地说，他毫不留情地收割起属于自己的胜利果实。 

“樱桃的也挺好。”记者谨慎地表示。

“我打赌一定比吃氪石好！”卢瑟拍了拍手，咧嘴一笑，“现在！我们去打一场篮球！让我们痛快‘打一架’！”他向肯特伸出手去，“如果我现在握住你的手，你还会突然’硬’起来吗？”年轻人盯着他，揶揄道。


	3. Chapter 3

空气里飘着红油漆的甜味，金色的起泡香槟咕咚咕咚冒着气泡，他和红心皇后在后花园里玩扑克。皇后身材高大魁梧，穿一件蓬松的黑色长裙，裙子的前胸镶满红色的爱心。她披红斗篷，眼睛如天空般湛蓝，黑发上別着一顶精巧的小金冠，在裙底蕾丝边的衬托下她仿佛是漂浮在空中似的。

傍晚的太阳正在西沉，热度却一点不减，这使他几乎完全躲在了皇后的阴影里，他穿着镶金线的天鹅绒深蓝色马甲和配套的短裤，白色的高筒丝袜和一双黑色的麋皮皮鞋，上面缀着金色的星星搭扣，这会儿他细长的双腿从高脚椅子上垂下来不安分地晃来晃去。

刺猬负责发牌，粉色的火烈鸟站在他们身边，伸长了脖子一动不动，小心翼翼不让头顶上的冰镇饮料洒出来。他的手不安分地敲打桌子，引得皇后对他怒目而视。不得不说红心皇后的牌技很差。这让他很快就把筹码都赢了过来，他十分高兴，也许太高兴了，不仅一口气喝干了杯中的冰镇饮料，还插着腰跳了一段踢踏舞。这惹得皇后暴怒起来。她突然站起身，眼睛里射出了两道红色的光，这光所到之处一下子就将修建得整整齐齐的园艺树木切成了两半。

“砍下他的头！”她命令道。

火烈鸟甩动脑袋，玻璃杯噼里啪啦摔在草地上，刺猬放下手中牌，缩成球状向他射来。惊惧之中他瘫坐在椅子上，只觉得热风扑面而来，眼前一片红白的光，在大爆炸的巨响声中，花园寸寸崩塌。

“砍下他的头！”

他声嘶力竭地大叫，紧紧捂着自己的脖子，然而紧接着他发现自己躺在一方很熟悉的沙发上，面前是那面熟悉的白墙。 

四周静得吓人，他平躺在沙发上，浑身轻飘飘的，窗户在他身后，然而街道上一点声音也没有。记忆慢慢溜回他的身体里，这补全了触感——沙发咯得慌，坑坑洼洼不知里面不知碎了几块弹簧，上面还有食物打翻没有被擦拭干净的污渍。

这是他在东德家。他试图爬起来但身体不停使唤。于是他只好勉强侧过脑袋去看墙上的时钟。

五点半。他很慌张，他必须要起来，他不能躺在沙发上。

他将脑袋转回来瞪着那面白墙：“为何你不帮帮我！”他试图挪动自己的身体，但是腰腹一阵钻心的剧痛。这让他绝望地倒回沙发上直喘气。“帮帮我！”他央求那面墙。

过了会儿楼道间传来脚步声和塑料袋摩擦发出窸窸窣窣的声音，他警觉起来，直到楼下的房门被打开关上才又慢慢放松下来。

不是那个人。

他稍稍放松了一点，将目光落回那面墙上。“和我说说话。” 他拍打脑袋，墙没有反应，“你看到红……我刚才看到红心皇后了。”他试图回忆，“我在，我刚才在……我看到了刺猬。嗯！我等会儿再想！”他自言自语，“好的，下次你帮帮我好吗？”

他用尽全力从沙发上滚到地上，这让他疼得几乎晕过去。他的腿脚发生了什么？他又被打了吗？当他终于调整好呼吸开始往自己惯常呆的角落爬去时，就听见钥匙在锁孔里转动，这让他如被施了定身术般愣在当地，恨不得地上能有洞钻进去。

那人一进门就吼道：“莱克斯？？！”

然后是脚步声和拉扯：“你给我起来！！”

 

莱克斯卢瑟从梦中惊醒，心脏突突地跳。床边的电子钟显示八点整。

不分度假还是通宵，他都会雷打不动在八点醒来，因为这是老卢瑟给他定下起床时间。因为在闹钟响了之后赖床是绝对禁止的……

“嗯！好的！”卢瑟答应着，他一拍脑袋从床上跃下，却因为酸疼的肌肉而倒抽了一口凉气。他的床符合顶尖的人工学设计，为何他却睡得比睡行军床还要累？

年轻人发出不满地嘟囔，光着脚歪歪扭扭朝盥洗室踱去，金棕色的长发横七竖八翘在头顶，如顶了一头的发辫。卧室的厚地毯有些凉，而盥洗室的石头地面因为地暖而舒适干燥，他一面洗漱一面伸展脚趾，如某种小型猫科动物。一会儿他把温暖的湿毛巾放在头上处理不听话的头毛，然后翻了翻眼皮查看眼里的血丝，毫无疑问又是一晚噩梦。他需要一点眼药水，卢瑟心想。他在梦里做什么了？

他趴着冰凉的大理石梳洗台，对着镜子研究脸上的表情。洗漱台暖黄的灯光下，他的瞳仁缩成了一个黑色的小点，眼珠变成了湖绿色。他拥有日耳曼人苍白的皮肤，并继承了父亲的高鼻梁和深陷的眼眶，也许嘴型是像他母亲，他不知道。卢瑟挑了挑眉毛，露出一副悲天悯人的神情，然而毛巾上的水粘湿了睡衣的领子，这让他顿时收起了那小狗式的无辜，很快就又恼恨地嘀咕起来。

耐心！耐心！亨伯特亨伯特！

卢瑟眨眨眼抹掉脸上的水珠，露出一个优雅又极具说服力的微笑，他是个受教育的上等人，他能用这个微笑打开世界上任何的门。没错，这样他看上去和他父亲像多了， 一位精明的多面商人，一位未被处刑的逃犯，一位他唾弃的邪恶暴君。

父亲透过他的眼睛对他微笑。

他对着镜子里的自己翻了个白眼，毛巾遮住了他的头发，他看上去像个光头。

 

当卢瑟开始在他堪比两个篮球场大的衣帽间里挑挑拣拣时，他已经把噩梦完全抛在了脑后。他的衣柜能治愈任何强迫症患者，不仅所有的衣服鞋帽熨烫平整摆放有序，并且分门别类，再按照颜色和款式细分，这使得他的衣柜看上去就像 潘通 的全套色卡板。

东德的日子他已经记不得太多，毕竟老卢瑟带着他仓皇出逃时他才 六 岁。但并不是莱克斯卢瑟真的记不得，如同那些少有的生来就拥有奇佳记忆力的小孩，他为鲜明的记忆困扰。而最幼时的灰暗就像是他十六年人生的一个缩影，他刻意强迫自己忘记，但就算他父亲已经死了十八年，恐慌依然如放置过久的茶水上飘着的白色霉菌块，在他每每举杯时顺流而下，引起并不会危及生命但令人作呕的不适反应。

 

但他依然记得那面白墙。

那面普普通通的白墙，刷着劣质墙粉，一蹭就落灰。屋子里什么装饰都没有挂，那面墙上自然也什么都没有。更何况装饰品的价格高得吓人，父亲一月能拿一千马克斯，而一幅挂画可能就得花掉一百，老卢瑟毫无构建温馨家庭的打算。卢瑟认定之所以他能记得那么清晰是因为屋子里除了必要家具外实在没有别的东西能令他分心。亦或者，他打心眼里期望有什么东西能从里面钻出来，某种东西，鸟类或者其他也好，他足不出户，在Stasi大面积秘密处死信教者的情况下他更不识耶稣，他不介意对方是何方神圣，只要是能解救他的东西就好。

但是没有任何“东西”来救他。

父亲会因为他不小心碰碎一个盘子而对他大打出手，或者是因为他发出咿呀学语的声音而冲他吼叫，将他摁在那面白墙上用扫帚柄打他，父亲知道打哪里最痛也不会伤到筋骨，他粘了一身白色的墙灰，眼泪滴在墙上，像零星的细雨击打鹅卵石。莱克斯卢瑟比同龄人更早的懂得“禁止”的含义，换句话说，“禁止”是 很长一段时间里他 唯一 记得的 一个德语词了。

禁止在熄灯之后起床去用洗手间。禁止长时间躺在沙发上。禁止在闹钟响了之后赖床。禁止无所事事。禁止讲话大声，顶嘴，哭嚎，面露愤色。去窗户边上更是明令禁止的。

城中的城。牢笼中的牢笼。

他不能去窗户边因为他是见不得人的私生子，老卢瑟在纳粹倒台之后通过SED的“改造”成了守墙哨兵，作为最后一批孕育纳粹毒瘤的少年人，在德国战败后一直是地下复兴组织的中坚力量，他狡诈且聪明，且生性冷漠，为达目的不择手段。直到GDR开始筑起高墙，老卢瑟才不得不慢慢接受复兴无望这个事实，为了保命他“洗心革面”，如蜕皮的蛇般一周去两次“整改营”接受再教育。卢瑟的母亲，他迄今不知道姓名的西德女子，一夜偷情珠胎暗结，在生下他后就死于产后并发症。精神上的痛苦折磨造就了老卢瑟油滑多面的处世方式，而莱克斯卢瑟的意外降生并没有融化老卢瑟的兽心，因为母亲身份不明他无法让这孩子入籍，并认为婴孩拖累了他，迫使他处事必须更加小心谨慎，这愤怒滋养了恶魔，并使得这孩童成了他唯一可以用来发泄内心不忿的工具。

1988年末，暴乱和起义如烧不尽的野草，血腥镇压频发，莱克斯卢瑟在恐慌中懵懂地藏了五个春夏秋冬之后，终于鼓起勇气在某个节日，趴在窗口边沿，藏在太阳光照不到的阴影里偷偷向外看，看到那即将大厦倾颓的政权的仪仗队昂首阔步走过街道，吹奏慷慨激昂却极具丧钟意味的颂歌，而他的父亲站在人群里，背向着他挥舞手中的花束，如上了发条的机器人，那画面如此深刻的印在他的脑海里，虽然他直到十年之后才慢慢将一切拼凑起来并开始懂得其中的意义——纳粹的独裁。SED的独裁。父亲的独裁。和他从一开始就失去的童年。

在德意志终于赢来它的统一，人们跨过倒塌的瓦砾，在钢筋混泥土废墟中相拥而泣时，他已经逃也似的被父亲拽上了前往大西洋彼岸的轮船。彼时他趴在圆形的舱窗边试图读懂一本破破烂烂的德语画册，老卢瑟已经如又如蜕了一层皮的蛇般和船上的所谓“创业人士”勾搭上了。

登岸前父亲将他从上铺拎下来，检查他的包，他的德语画册被撕碎扔进了大海里，从此禁止的条目上又多了一条。禁止说德语，禁止说自己来自德国，他从来不曾拥有过东德人的身份，而东德已经不复存在如消失的亚特兰蒂斯古国被裂缝吞噬。从此他不是东德人，不是德国人，他是美国人，而美国人有它自己一套对待英雄的方式。


	4. Chapter 4

“神出鬼没的克拉克肯特终于肯赏脸在星球日报现身了。”

记者刚放下包在自己的座位上坐下，怀特就像发现一只落单的肥美瞪羚的老虎般贴了上来。

“我把报道给你了，佩里。”

“晚了两天！”怀特讥讽道，用圆珠笔的头戳了戳肯特的白衬衫，“尊敬的亚马逊客服，包裹当天未到，我要求退款。”

“我总得思考怎么写吧，瓶颈期……”

“你在写小学生作文吗？肯特六级生？那是莱克斯卢瑟！独家采访，一二三！啪啪啪！他说什么就写什么。”

“我不能。”肯特沉下脸，“我是记者，我得思考从哪个角度切入……”

“可你的切入毫无新意！肯特大作家，与莱克斯卢瑟度过一个下午，我引用，‘在我墨水用完之后他好脾气地送了我一个最新的平板，并亲自指导。’谁不知道这位卢瑟是个慈善家？”

不等肯特反驳， 星球日报的主编自顾自续道：“我引用，‘他的盛情邀请我无法推却。然而这位风度翩翩的年轻总裁在运动方面也洋溢着过剩的智力……’，对不起。”他气愤地打了一个响指，圆珠笔脱手飞了出去，“说好的新科技在哪里？”

 

管家用小推车给他送来了早餐和晨报，彼时年轻的亿万富翁套了一件白汗衫和松松垮垮的波点棉球裤，嘴里叼着记者肯特的钢笔，正躺在靠椅上冥想。这会儿卢瑟瞥见头版上自己的大头像后终于露出一丝 志得意满 的笑容，他飞速抓走餐盒旁边的星球日报，一目十行地看了起来。

足足得想两天！哈！这位肯萨斯克拉克肯特是否也用这样的速度播种玉米地？

 

“作为先锋派艺术的支持者，莱克斯透露他的花园里摆着草间弥生的装置，他总是眷顾那些有争议性的艺术家，推动一些敏感话题，这让他深受年轻人的喜爱，而保守派拿他毫无办法。他喜欢各种新奇的玩意儿，个人拥有超过十项专利。莱克斯卢瑟是个读书人，他自己强调。‘首先是个读书人，其次是发明家，商人排在最后。’他解释，‘当你取得以上头衔之后，就算没有继承莱克斯集团的大笔财富，成为商人也是无可避免。’”

“然而这位风度翩翩的年轻总裁在运动上也洋溢着过剩的智力。他随便招招手，就有大把员工自告奋勇，于是我们进行了一场友谊赛。一会儿场外聚满了人，这位科技天才在他同龄人间的人缘是极好的。但话说回来，我对篮球也有与生俱来的天赋……”

 

哈！与生俱来的天赋！这位肯特先生！尽说一些不着边际的话来规避主题！卢瑟跳起来，踱起步子，他捏报纸的手指在发抖。

 

“比赛快结束时我投进了决胜的一球，真让人不好意思，在莱克斯集团总裁的头上强取三分看上去不是什么明智之举，但卢瑟先生却没有一丝着恼的意思，他大笑，并给了我一个汗淋淋的拥抱。他的从容和大度就是莱克斯集团取得今天了不起成就的法宝……”

 

很不好意思？这位肯特先生为了赢球可是使出了浑身解数呢，嗯！就差飞起来扣篮了——如果他能在众目睽睽之下起飞的话。莱克斯卢瑟给了克拉克肯特一个回击的机会，而这位先生在略有犹豫之后就毫不留情地抓住了它。蠢材！蠢材！如此青涩好斗，他和圣人实在相去胜远呢！

 

“但卢瑟先生却没有一丝着恼的意思”， 没有流露出愤怒和不甘……他的演技真如肯特描写的这么好？大度又洒脱……哈！他当然在乎，是因为他站得已经够高。卢瑟思忖着，端详着手中的钢笔：还是肯特已经觉察到却不得不用谎言将其掩盖起来？看吧这就是披着人皮的弊端！不能随心所欲，星球日报的记者除了这样写还能怎样？他得好好利用这一点，卢瑟在心中默默记了一笔。

亦或是肯特感受到他的愤怒却没有放在心上……倒头来他居然需要这位傻瓜记者来施舍怜悯了？

 

克拉克肯特露出孩子般真诚的微笑，撩起的衬衫露出坚实的肌肉，彼时他的黑发被汗水濡湿了，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮如一池冒着热气的温泉。“你很厉害了！”他大声说。

这算什么意思？

记者 将卢瑟从地上拉起来， 而后者缩了一下像是想要躲避触碰一般。企业家咬着嘴唇略有犹豫，但很快就张开双臂： “来吧大男孩，给我一个拥抱。” 他 的手在发抖，舌头近乎打结。

肯特没有拒绝。于是输球的少年天才在雷动的掌声里和记者抱在一起，如行使某种古怪的仪式。卢瑟抿紧嘴巴，他完全被淹没在这拥抱里了，如在太空中漂浮的灰尘，他细长的手臂几乎无法环住肯特厚实的胸膛，最后只好落下来环住记者腰。出人意料，记者的拥抱温暖而干燥，就好像内热将汗水在之前那几秒全部蒸发了一般！卢瑟的脑袋轰轰作响，喉口的血管剧烈跳动近乎快要爆炸……他狂抖……他的心脏……他努力克制自己的心跳并想听清肯特的……但是他不能……他不是拥有超级听力的超人……而超人……

啊！他恨不得立马撕碎这张面具！将白玫瑰漆成红色，这是一头披着羊皮的狼，拥有无人能掌管的武装力量——迫使人类战战兢兢地仰赖一颗不会变坏的非人类的心。试问人类又有什么选择呢？人类有请求超人离开的选择吗？这外星生物已经没羞没躁的扎根下来了，那对超人的崇拜不是对希望的期盼，而是恐惧！

砍下他的头！红心皇后命令道。

卢瑟将钢笔攒在手里，露出一个阴冷的笑容。 球场上一对一对抗，人类之子莱克斯卢瑟与身为人类的克拉克肯特！人与人之间的公平对决——一个讽刺！这位克拉克肯特就好似披着蜂蜜去捅马蜂窝，还当自己穿一身金钟罩铁布衫似的。他写了一大堆恭维和赞美，却只字未提那绿色的石头和超人。就好像他希望卢瑟能因此放他一马似的，然而大错特错！

 

卢瑟将报纸扔回桌上，他又把钢笔含回嘴里。之后就端着餐盘跳上床拉起电话，他找了个舒服的姿势躺下，旋即拨通了早就背熟的号码。

他不喜欢短信，他喜欢听“他”的声音。

 

肯特的手机响了。未知号码。怀特在不远处和人聊天，之前的训话让肯特暂时毫无干劲，于是他接起了电话， 并且满心 期望不是什么无聊的推销诈骗。

“克拉克肯特。”

“早上好，耶稣基督万世巨星。”是莱克斯卢瑟的声音。

记者慌忙抬头又看了怀特一样，却很不巧与后者的目光撞了个正着，于是他站起身，一面讲一面朝休息区走去：“你怎么会打我的电话。”意识到自己语气里的不悦，他赶忙补道，“抱歉，我并不是说你不能打我的电话……卢瑟先生。”他毫不怀疑卢瑟在他往平板里输入手机号的时候就把那串号码背了下来。

或者卢瑟一直以来都知道？

“你没有写外星石头。”对方开门见山，刀叉相碰发出清脆的声响。

“我想我有权决定写什么，不写什么。”记者换过一只手，他听见卢瑟用刀将黄油抹到硬面包上，随后又啪的拧开了果酱瓶盖。

“撒谎。”卢瑟咬了一口面包。

记者皱起眉。“我们都知道不能写氪石，这会在犯罪界引起大混乱。”

“是会给人类造成大混乱，还是给超人造成大混乱？”

“这两件事是相辅相成的。”记者将手机夹在肩膀上，往自动饮料贩卖机里投了两枚硬币。

“是吗？”卢瑟轻飘飘地说。

对话暂时中止了，因为年轻人不当心戳破了他的糖心荷包蛋。肯特听见他扔下电话，呼噜呼噜吮吸蛋液的声音。他无法判断卢瑟是否是故意的，介于那吮吸声不必要的响亮，并且十分色情。他总是这么做吗？强迫喂他人吃糖或是舔吮自己的手指……

“所以你站在他那个阵营啰？”卢瑟在餐巾上擦了擦手。

“什么。”肯特端起纸杯咖啡。

“超人的阵营。你站在超人的阵营。”

“这件事上哪里有什么阵营？”

“你站在他的阵营。”

“卢瑟先生，我只是一个新闻记者。”肯特呷了一口咖啡，提醒道。

“每个新闻记者都有自己立场，就算神也有立场。”

“卢瑟……”

可是卢瑟打断了他：“你选择站在他那边，而不是让人类知道真相。的确，真相会带来好结果也会带来坏结果，但那不代表因为是坏结果真相就可以不被人所知了。谁给你那样的权利呢？你是否是站在人类的立场上想的呢？我怀疑……”

“莱克斯，如果犯罪分子来抢石头，你会有性命危险。”

“我如此落落大方，一点没有贪图小利的意思，你却选择让我继续掌控氪石，多么体贴！”

“我没有，我其实……”记者提高了声音，他想说什么，但又把话咽了下去。

对方沉默了一秒，突然不着边际的来了一句：“谁允许你叫我莱克斯了？”

老天！这是怎样一个喜怒无常的人！记者遭到无情的抢白，顿时涨红了脸，他悻悻地将咖啡杯放在茶几上，然后在沙发椅上坐了下来。他听见卢瑟又在吸溜溜地吃东西，于是没好气地问道：“你在吃什么，卢瑟先生？”

“葡萄，我的超级明星。”卢瑟愉快地说，并毫无必要地补充，“绿葡萄， 我想是大都会本地的农场采摘的。 ”

肯特刚要说话，怀特的声音突然在身后响起，这惊得他赶忙又站了起来。

“你在和说话？”怀特的语气很不友好。

“我在，我在和卢瑟……”说出莱克斯卢瑟的大名显然不是个好主意，他现在简直是腹背受敌，于是这位可怜的记者急忙改口，“是我，我在北边区域的线人，向我报告一起，一起抢劫……”他举着电话含含糊糊不知所云。

“另一个卢瑟？”怀特狐疑地问，抱起胳膊，“大都会有几个姓卢瑟的？”

“是，莱……蕾西卢瑟。（Lacey Luthor）”记者结结巴巴，“和莱克斯卢瑟毫无关系……”

“哈，你一和缩写为L.L.的小姐讲话就停不下来是不是？我是否该也改个名？”

“……” 记者辩解道，“并不是什么特别重要的……”他这才意识到自己手机还开着，这位天才亿万富翁大概正喜滋滋地竖着耳朵倾听他的窘态呢，这会儿正乐得在床上直打滚。

于是他忙忙对着电话解释：“我，我回头和你说。”

“那么！”卢瑟总算停止了大笑，他的声音听不出是真的被逗乐还是已经盘算起了什么邪恶的计划，“那么这位毫不重要的蕾西卢瑟，我们得想点办法让她变得重要起来，是不是？” 

“我常常自我怀疑为何还不解雇了你。”怀特嘟嘟囔囔，却还是宽容地拍了拍肯特的肩膀，“说真的并不是我们关系不错你就能这么毫无纪律。”

记者把手机塞回口袋，他没有急着掐断电话，卢瑟也没有。于是当他跟着怀特往工作区走时，卢瑟又说话了，就像他知道肯特不把手机放到耳边也能听见那样。

“别担心，超级明星先生，如果他解雇你，我就解雇他。”年轻人无不圆滑地表示。


	5. Chapter 5

切勿以为，神对于欣赏美这件事是麻木的。神恰恰对所有美丽的事物有着执着的偏好，就像恶魔并不总藏匿于黑暗的夜里，悲伤并不总代表着痛苦。神做出失格的事情，十有八九是因为某种自诩正确的偏执而引起的。毕竟，天人合一终究只是传说罢了。

 

这位神降生时，他的世界已经风烛残年，他不曾享受过那几十亿年的昌盛，亦不曾了解过自己的文明，他如在众神之宴上姗姗来迟，却只见满地瓢盆狼藉。他尚在襁褓却已跨过漫长的星河，仿若汲取了行星塌缩所释放出的最后的能量，裹挟着旧世界的光和火焰，遥遥在伯利恒黎明的雾气里留下惊鸿一瞥。

这位神，从天而降，隐姓埋名，衣衫褴褛，大隐于市。斗转星移，三十年后，同族相逼，他一飞冲天，一场恶战近乎将大都会的中心毁于一旦。

 

克拉克肯特，不，这时候该称他为超人了，像所有工作之余需要遛狗的人类，这几个月来，他在时不时帮人类一些小忙的同时也有自己的溜达时间。

这会儿他的双脚慢慢离开地面，向天上飘去，时辰尚早，他不想闹出点什么毫无必要的动静，等大都会的灯光在他身下缩成巴掌大小，他才掉转身加速。

几秒内他就冲破了黑压压的云层，红披风张满风帆，初升的太阳在他正前方露出四分之一个脸，这让云层仿佛沸腾般流露出了欢欣的神色，日光的温度在逐渐升高而他毫不在意，任由其渗透进肌肤仿若开怀饮下佳酿。

很快他就登上了无风的神殿，那里万籁俱寂。

他暂时关掉了自己的超听能力。

 

巨大的蓝色的星球在他面前以一种沉静的姿态缓缓旋转，而卫星和偶尔掠过的被引力困住的碎片们恰如异国的纸质飞鸟，脆弱且不堪一击。星海浩瀚，如迷眼的乱花，他比谁都看得清晰，却一点都不感到吃惊，亦没有如人类般流露出任何在出入太空对创世之奇迹的敬仰。这会儿脚下闪烁的灯火变的比群星还要暗淡，而在那即将迎来白昼的球状天体的表面，光线如融化的的金块般流淌开来。

他闭上眼，这星球的引力对他来说轻若鸿毛，他揣摩着引力间的细微波动，很轻易地就保持了某种静止的休憩的姿势。

 

这位特立独行的神祗，他孤身一人，如无根浮萍，飘飘荡荡，只因身心由另一种泥土捏成，他的壮年却能活得比海龟还要长，哪怕肉身灰飞烟灭，精神依然能永垂不朽，沧海桑田，若非故土早已经化成了千万浮尘不可追寻，他用尽此生也想要掬一把故乡的土壤。如今这颗蓝色的星球是他仅有的落脚之地了，他亦如苦修者，一步一叩首，意用无以复加的温柔搭建桥梁。

耶稣基督啊。然而他是人类养大的猛虎，喜鹊喂大的杜鹃，出生二次的狄俄倪索斯，在宙斯的腿上完成怀胎。

 

十几分钟后他睁开眼，肌肉因为饱晒日光而发烫，于是他手握拳向前无声的加速，光线变换，他从白日进入黑夜，毫不费力跨过大半个星球，将微弱的灯火遥遥甩在身后。他曾跟着破冰船行驶于酷寒的极地，裹在厚实的大衣里和同行站在甲板上抽烟，手指尖却一点都没有冻红冻伤的预兆。他呼吸自如又平缓，假使他愿意，他能赤裸身体在冰原上奔跑，或是浴火前行。在漫长的夜里，人类向天指点，以一种神秘的口吻分享住在那绿墙之上的神祗的故事，他默默倾听，心里知道在大气上方根本没有墙壁，也没有宫殿。只因为所谓神的宫殿，在人类的眼中永远如海市蜃楼般遥不可及。而他可以在心中描摹出这透明的巨人的身影，它的身姿庞大如无形的鬼魅，只在奔跑中留下一个又一个鲜绿色的脚印。这会儿他咧嘴一笑，追逐着极光的舞步冲入永夜，很快又把永夜甩在身后。

超人是个浪漫的人，他把这称为“晨跑”。

 

三十分钟后他回到大都会，期间在另一个半球顺手阻止了两个小灾难。他满意地看到这座巨都依旧安详地沐浴在烟灰色的晨光里，街灯还没有熄灭，他降下一点高度，坐落在大都会目前最高的摩天大楼上的莱克斯集团的橙色的霓虹广告牌吸引了他的注意，他绕着它飞了一圈。酒店的中下层皆为写字办公区，最上层被莱克斯旗下的某高级酒店包揽。

他并不是要故意刺探，因为谁能料到那位年轻的总裁偏巧今天没有回自己的住地，而在酒店的总统套房过了一夜呢？超人绕着大楼滑行第二圈的时候就发现了他。

年轻的企业家穿着一套淡蓝色的睡衣蜷缩在大床上，睡一个枕头怀里还抱着一个。他沉溺在某种噩梦之中，似在说梦话，也似喃喃着某种超人并不熟悉的语言。尽管隔着玻璃，厚实的遮光窗帘，以及繁复的被褥，超人依旧能看清他睡衣上面 缀满了金色的波点 。 他 抱着胳膊在窗外停驻了一会儿，他可以听见年轻人不平稳的呼吸声，这让他的红披风仿佛凝固了一般。

偷窥狂。他责怪自己。

于是他又漂了起来。也许他需要再跑五分钟以示惩戒。


	6. Chapter 6

在父亲死后莱克斯卢瑟回去过一次东德。

他不是没有考虑过回去“探亲”，虽然他无亲可探，但是年轻人对过去总保持谨慎的的态度，这和他父亲在他身上造成的阴影又不无联系。在他青年时期被禁止踏足的土地，他从很早就无法描绘街道的形状了，虽然如果他闭上眼，他还能看到阳关穿透脏兮兮的玻璃，照亮了空气中漂浮的除不尽的厚实尘埃，以及某种木制品腐烂的味道，像是黏在手上的过期胶水，他被父亲匆忙带离如误登上卷走桃乐丝的飓风。

卢瑟们把过去视作前进道路上的绊脚石，当柜子里的骷髅越积越多，老卢瑟所做的也不过是重买一块墓地罢了。

 

那次在德国举行的商界的精英峰会，是机缘巧合，并且他也用尽了借口。父亲意外去世，莱克斯卢瑟初次正式成为莱克斯集团的代表人，这个帝国是他的了，他还有什么可以惧怕的？

轿车行驶在街道上，他已经完全认不出这片陌生的故土。从他房间的阳台望出去，可以看到新古典主义风格的勃兰登堡门与整个三月十八日广场。他被很周到地照顾起来，尽管有心找岔，阿德龙凯宾斯基的酒店工作人员也没有给他太多的机会。于是不知自己在恼怒什么，却满心愤懑的莱克斯卢瑟，在没有会议安排的下午，甩开了与他形影不离的保安人员，一路朝柏林的东面溜达了过去。

阳光的温度恰到好处，游客熙熙攘攘，他们成群结队，操着各国语言毫不客气占领了太阳下大部分的户外咖啡厅。穿着时尚的年轻人和背包客接踵摩肩，甩动因为长时间举相机而酸痛的右手，像一群躁动的类人猿。年轻的企业家穿着白西装戴着墨镜，他夹紧肩膀，向前急走如从一片浮萍纵上另一片浮萍的青蛙，他很快拐上弗里德里希街，之后一路往东南。

然而很快他就意识到，他对这座城市仅存的记忆如今都在现实面前一一崩塌。

 

事实是他从来不曾了解过德国，如今也无法融入德国，他甚至不会说德语。这片“故土”上没有任何他的印记，这里的一切都与他毫不相关，他以为自己如果回来，就可能能辨析出旧街道的模样，或许还能找到孩童时的居所，或许他能抚摸记忆中的那一面墙壁，告诉自己“被施暴时没有人来救是很寻常的一件事”，然后再从自我安慰中找到自我救赎的良方。

WHY 

红色的喷漆潦草地写在已经出现风化痕迹的墙的遗迹上，十一年后都没有褪色，钢筋从墙面上剥离开来，如皮开肉绽的皮肤下的骨骼。他透过拳头大的洞口窥视对面的世界。为什么？为什么？他做错了什么要遭受这样的暴行？他为何要被如此欺压，乃至墙倒了他都没有能够解脱？

 

但是没有，他心中的惶恐和疑问已经没有答案了。

旧街道早就灰飞烟灭，一旦历史被归档存案，连东德都和柏林墙一起成为了与史实相连的，网页资料库中的，在外人看来不痛不痒的名词。老卢瑟早就计算好了一切，卢瑟从大都会扬名，卢瑟就是成长于大都会的，并且将会永远和大都会的未来的存亡联系在一起。啊， 老 卢瑟是多么成功，多么让他恨之入骨的伪君子啊！

 

然而对于莱克斯卢瑟来说，他的痛苦和曾经在这片土地上受难的民众来说一样，并不是记录在白纸黑字上的，他身体上的疤痕早也痊愈，折磨他的恐惧和自卑却早就深深地根植进了他的心里。他不需要一座纪念碑来提醒自己所受过的折磨，因为在十六年的忍气吞声之后，这已经与他的呼吸连在一起了，漂浮在他所吸入空气之中，成为了他日夜噩梦中的一部分。

而在柏林这座城市，破碎的痕迹到处都是，让各种规划起来的纪念区和博物馆黯然失色。新旧建筑鳞次栉比，却因为连年战火而建得毫无规章，断层更是随处可见，触目惊心。粗野主义巨大的混凝土柱如巨木的身躯拔地而起，上面开满了昆虫的复眼般密集的小窗口。幸存的十八世纪公馆旁紧紧挨着装满玻璃幕墙的商业区，任何在十九世纪中叶之后建筑形式都意味着地基下是巨大的弹坑。在这里你不需要表现派来刻画神秘的臆想，就能从空气中嗅出无法解脱的沉重和悲伤。

 

卢瑟走了半个多小时，他没能走到北面的柏林墙遗迹那里去。高而不透气的混凝土墙壁从他脚前笔直向远方延伸，漆成红色的下水管道极具艺术感的露出地面暴露在空气中，和信号灯一样高，而十字路口空无一人。

他心中升腾着强烈的不适，站在太阳里，好端端西装整齐，却依然感到寒冷，这让他近乎想要呕吐起来。

 

峰会一结束，他就急急忙忙起飞了。年轻的企业家心里清楚无比，目标明确，这里没有他的那一杯羹，他的那一杯在大都会。过去是他在成功道路上需要消除的障碍，莱克斯卢瑟的胃口比他父亲还要大，并且智慧卓群，仅仅十五年后他就把莱克斯集团养成了能与哥谭历史悠久的韦恩集团相庭抗礼的克拉肯巨怪。

从石油重工业到新兴前沿科技，他的身价每年呈几何倍数增长，八年前他开始涉足房地产，如今大都会三分之一的摩天大楼都位列他的名下。说来也是轻松，他不用刻意去竞选市长，大都会就已是他的囊中之物。

这位年轻的企业家喜欢在夜里登上自己那座最高的摩天大楼，花一点时间 聆听夜风的细语 ，顺便欣赏一番这座在他精心栽培之下茁壮成长的大都市。他喜欢登高，这不仅让他处于万人之上，更让他与天更接近，而这位天才科学家认为人类总有一天能在星际里自由自在的航行，不是今天，不是明天，在未来某一天，而莱克斯集团毫无疑问会成为这项研究的奠基者。

在这天到来之间，卢瑟有很好的耐心。

从他的视野里望过去，城市灯火辉煌，玻璃幕墙如闪烁着微光的鱼鳞，而他如站在火山的裂缝边，街道在他脚下如橙金色的岩浆般自如般流动，让他几乎想要伸手去触碰。彼时他立在两千英尺的高楼之上，如果他现在坠落的话，他也会在空中飞行三十秒，然后在坠入岩浆之前因为心脏无法承受而死于突发疾病。卢瑟聆听这城市的脉搏，它不停歇地鼓动着，如巨型鼓风机的气囊。而在高楼与高楼之间，广告牌焕彩鎏金的光如不断闪烁的金矿，二十四小时迸发耀眼的光芒。他喜欢这样的和谐的夜晚，有那么一会儿，他获得了暂时的满足，就像人类在吃饱喝足后自然而然产生的短暂的得意。

他从来不用统治者称呼自己，莱克斯卢瑟，帮助人类摆脱心理与生理上的贫困并攀上高峰是他的职责，他认为自己是与仙女教母更接近的那一类人。

他在高台上站了一会儿，从口袋里摸出一颗柠檬糖含在嘴里，糖纸被他整齐地叠放好又塞回口袋。这位科学家叉着腰，甩了甩金棕色的头发，一只白球鞋点地，像圆规般优雅地转了一圈。或许他该制定一些别的计划了，或许他能成为美国最年轻的总统，这听上去像是一个不错的目标，毕竟他现在不过三十一岁的年纪。

一切都井然有序地完美前进着，他几乎以为自己已经走出父亲的阴影了。

 

2013，氪星人入侵。人类初次接触超人。

他 所捍卫的 平衡 毫无预兆地被打破了。

 

大都会一战，中心地带近乎全毁，129,000的无辜人类确证死亡，250,000失踪，超过一百万人受伤。这相当于20克拉的原子弹爆炸并产生震荡波。700亿的财产化为净土，经济总受损两万亿。

 

你看，莱克斯卢瑟并不是一开始就憎恶神明的，毕竟你要如何去憎恨一个你认为其不存在的事物呢？若定要将他分门归类，莱克斯卢瑟是个无神论者，在灾难发生前他像所有其他不明真相的群众一样根本不知道发生了什么——直到他从军方那里交换到了“那东西”的资料。

那东西。他坚持不用“人”来称呼他。

之后他就头也不回地走上了“憎神”的道路。

 

“它发生过，那么它就还能再次发生，这就是我想说的。”

——普里莫列维

 

柏林墙才倒塌二十五年，人来却又开始用巨石铸造神像。若不这样做的话，天狗会再次吃掉月亮吗？那神会降罪于人吗？为何人类就不能从过去吸取教训？盲目的崇拜最终总会导致灭亡的后果。人类总记得是神拯救了人，却忘记了这场灾祸本就是神降于人的，毕竟在滔天洪水面前，因为被选中而幸存的人类除了抱紧方舟别无他法。

 

灾难发生的那一天他在哥谭处理业务，等接到消息想要往回赶的时候警卫已经封锁了所有通往大都会的桥梁。

“那巨响就像天撕裂的声音，接着那东西……他从天而降。”

 

他心急如焚站在河的彼岸，震惊于眼前所见，外星飞船每一次的震荡波都让他脚下的土地入如触电般剧烈抖动，波浪滔天，被溅湿了半个身子他毫无察觉，只是目瞪口呆地看着河对岸末世般的景象。他眼睁睁看着他的高楼一座接着一座坍塌了，如同儿时玩的积木。玻璃碎片如水花般四溅开来，在空中反射出无数细密的光辉，他可以听见人们此起彼伏地尖叫声如幼虫的低鸣，在雷鸣般的撞击声之中近乎轻不可闻。

 

“它看上去像一个火山口地貌，紧接着我们看到了死者，烧焦的尸体缩成了原来的一半大小，啊上帝啊！……街道被完全摧毁了。只剩下了成堆成堆的废墟，当我们终于找到我家曾经的瓦砾，我们瘫坐在残骸上，精疲力竭，眼泪止不住往下流。”

——安娜玛丽威尔曼1945年2月14日

 

那场天外来客之间的战斗持续了有一个世纪般漫长，警笛一路长鸣，硝烟弥散了十里，人造卫星如陨石般坠落，在乌云中擦出个几十个燃烧的太阳。噩梦再一次重演，他看见那红色的披风划过天空，伴随着山崩地裂的巨响，在梦中追着他的子弹绕了地球一个圈又回来了，他开始跑，开始逃，央求父亲住手。

 

莱克斯卢瑟，在恐惧面前他无法移动身体，他咬紧了嘴唇，在意识开始溜回身体里之前，已经泪流披面。

 


	7. Chapter 7

“什么意思他买下了报纸？？”

“他买下了报纸。” 史蒂夫隆巴德重复，他困倦地揉了揉太阳穴。两年前的氪星人大战中他侥幸生存，手臂上却多了一条长长的红色伤疤，这让他大夏天也穿着长袖衬衫。

“你的意思是他说买就买了？？从韦恩的手里？我是说，我记得星球日报之前最大的股东是布鲁斯韦恩……” 记着急切地说，他瞪大了湛蓝的眼睛。

“面对现实吧，这就是富人兼名人的生活方式。”

“……”

“我不知道你是个恋旧的人。” 隆巴德兴趣缺缺地说，他翻开了面前一叠资料。

“韦恩怎么会同意卖给他……”

“问题是克拉克。” 隆巴德 抬起头 ， 他斟词酌句道， “星球日报不仅是超人独家新闻的最大载体， 它 从一开始大都会的重建过程中就站在了支持超人的阵营，哪怕是现在这样的风口浪尖……”他没有再 说下去 ，眼神在肯特身上点了点，然后落回手里的笔记本上，“据我所知，韦恩不是超人的大粉丝。”

肯特的心脏停了一秒。 “我不明白 收购星球日报 是怎么扯到到超人上去的。” 他垂下脑袋 拉过张椅子在桌边坐下。

“堪萨斯男孩还有很多要学的是不是？” 隆巴德 挑了挑眉毛，他 甩给肯特一个意义模糊的微笑，“当然我也只是猜测……提出星球日报和韦恩的作风不符， 会 对其形象造成 负面困扰 ，再加一些别的韦恩无法拒绝的好处。只要莱克斯精通说服艺术，这并不是一项很困难的交易。 我是说， 考虑到 他 能这么快爬到现在的地位，小卢瑟是出了名的会说服人。”

肯特皱起眉头：“你是在暗示说卢瑟是超人的大粉丝？”

隆巴德挑起了眉毛，他显然意外于肯特抓住的重点。

“我不清楚，也许吧，小卢瑟从来没有公开表态过。”他耸耸肩，“但超人公园三分之二的重建费是他出的。”他 抱怨道 ，“ 大都会 市长对他唯命是从，这种姿态很难堪， 而且我打赌柜子里藏着骷髅……然而 不得不承认 的一点是， 如果不是莱克斯集团倾囊相助，大都会根本不可能只用两年时间就从灾难中恢复过来。我是说， 小卢瑟 字面意义上的大把撒钱，就好像钱不值钱一样。”

肯特一时接不上话。

“ 你总不能向超人索要损失赔偿金吧？ ”隆巴德 自己被自己的笑话逗乐了，“这外星人到哪里去搞几百亿？”

记者没有笑。

隆巴德撇撇嘴。“话说你相信吗？怀特说这篇报道下午四点前得上交。 我以为他会放弃给我布置不可能完成的任务了呢。如果他想让我写出好报道，用死线来鞭策是不会有好结果的。 ”他低头 写 了两行 提纲 ，然后又抬起头：“好吧伙计，到底是怎么了？”

“我……” 肯特 看上被某种思绪深深困扰着 ， 他的手指无助地点了点桌面， “我 也 以为他只是开玩笑 的 。”

“开玩笑？谁？

“莱克斯卢瑟。”

史蒂夫隆巴德花了五秒钟才消化过来。“等等，卢瑟之前就告诉你了？”

“并不完全……”记者伸手抚平桌上文件的皱角， 他 看上去忧心忡忡，“他说如果怀特解雇我，他就解雇怀特。他得拥有星球日报才能解雇怀特不是……”

隆巴德张了张嘴，他过了好一会儿才组织起语言。“你们除了打篮球外还干了点什么？” 他狐疑道。

“ 什么都没有。 ” 肯特干巴巴地说。

 

他的确怀疑过卢瑟的意图， 考虑到卢瑟居然知道超人的弱点，这让他相当不安，卢瑟到底是怎么知道的？肯特无法想象这位科学天才居然真的能搞到氪石，连他都不知道氪石降落到了地球上！ 他后来又去查看过好多次，氪石依然 完好地 躺在莱克斯集团科技园的研究室里，卢瑟并没有那它来做什么肮脏交易， 这让他暂时放下心来。

毕竟，克拉克肯特从来不以最坏的结果度人，他无法说服自己因为卢瑟拥有氪石所以他就是坏人，就需要被阻止。何况他该怎么阻止？阻止并保证他的秘密不外泄？因为让氪石安静地呆在研究室的玻璃柜里总比落入不法分子的手里要安全的多。如果卢瑟不采取什么行动，那超人也不需要采取什么行动。更何况打草惊蛇，让卢瑟发现克拉克肯特就是超人实在不会带来什么好处。

他思量再三后决定按兵不动，而对方似乎和他有一样的想法。

然而和他开始不由自主的关心起莱克斯集团的一举一动不同， 自从那次采访和后续的突然来电之后，那位随心所欲的企业家就再也没有联系过他。 令他感到不解的是，虽然 怀特专门派他去跟进了这位总裁参加的所有公开活动，他却别说采访，连个手都没有能和这位总裁握上，这真可谓是失败至极。 但如果要说卢瑟在故意躲避他，那也太过自大了。更何况有什么好躲避的？他本来就不是什么重要的人物，这位企业家完全可能因为太过忙碌而将他完全忘在脑后。

所以他到底在纠结一些什么？

 

说实话相比别的他需要担心的问题，这种被“忽视”的小情感简直微不足道。他需要操心的事情已经够多了，周遭对超人的讨论与日俱增，他不得不小心行事，他拒绝对“超人问题”进行评论已经再次让怀特相当不高兴了。

“肯特，别 和我 装傻，看看你周围，别告诉我你没看见这世界正为此燃烧。” 星球日报的主编向前 倾了倾身子， 这个姿势通常预告他不说服别人不罢休， “你是我见过的对这个话题最不感兴趣的人。当然作为个人，你 当然有自由说 你不想搅这趟浑水， 你爬进自己的贝壳里，将盖子合上，这毫无问题。可是你吃的是新闻界的饭碗，我只是难以相信你居然对超人毫无兴趣！听着， 一个靠发行量生存的媒体，模棱两可意味着离’我不在乎’仅有一步之遥，而一个打着’我不在乎’旗帜的媒体， 有何存在的必要？ 公众 更是 很快就会对其失去兴趣。 新闻很多时候不是为了对错，而是创造一个热点。你现在已经上了这条船， 如果你不想失业，就拿点干劲出来，可别再说’我不想发表评论’了。”

这要他如何评论，如果他就是处于风暴眼中心的那个人？

这要他如何评论，他根本自己都还没有整理出一个头绪来。

更讽刺的是，他不是两耳不闻窗外事，他是听的比谁都多。

 

“ 我可以去写蝙蝠侠相关。 ” 他小心翼翼建议道，“他在罪犯身上刻印，这是什么正义之举？我认为他的行为值得一番调查……”

“ 不。 ” 怀特露出被冒犯的神情，“给我点关于超人的东西，不然你就滚去体育版。”

也许怀特已经在考虑解雇他了，当然他并不是害怕被解雇，只是…… 然后 今天突然就传来了星球日报易主的消息，这不得不让记者心里五味杂陈。

 

“别告诉我你突然和卢瑟成了朋友，那可是大新闻。想想看，星球日报拥有超人和莱克斯卢瑟两个人的独家报道……”

“我觉得他是在开玩笑。”肯特 闷声道，将脸埋到了笔记本后面。

“ 在我看来， 如果他是想给某人留下一个深刻印象的话，不得不说这是个昂贵并且有效的玩笑。” 隆巴德 并没有马上放过他。


	8. Chapter 8

也许现实并没有他想象的那么糟糕，他虽然没有再和企业家搭上话，更没有交出超人相关的热点评论——于是他被怀特放逐到了体育版——但肯特对莱克斯卢瑟的采访无意是给他带来了许多新的机会，就好像新闻界突然友好的对他敞开了大门。

克拉克肯特的名字少许有了一点点知名度，他虽然不确定自己是否喜欢这样的变化，毕竟他早就习惯了话筒被保安拨开或是电话被粗暴挂断，何况保持低调是他的原则。但至少原本将他视为星球日报扫地僧的一些工业和政界巨头对这位记者旁敲侧击的刺探不再持百分百反感的态度，这让他的日常工作在某些方面变得稍微轻松了一些。

 

几个星期之后 他坐在一家高级餐厅里，对面坐着大都会证券所的某位高管。对方自称是佩里怀特的老友，想请问“这位肯特记者是否肯赏光一起共进晚餐”。

没错电话里就是这么说的。

肯特以为对方是有某些交易 处的 黑幕想要单独与他披露， 尽管想不懂对方为何会选择一家高级餐厅，他以为这是有钱人想要摆出的姿态，但还是高高兴兴付了约会， 然而随着时间的推移，当对方漫不经心问起他的情感状况 和性取向时， 肯特才意识到这位高官的真正目的。他不得不绞尽脑汁将话题维持在工作上，一面小心翼翼避开任何会将他扯进 讨论个人隐私区域的 危险 试探 。

从开胃到甜点五道菜，高管签单。 小 记者万分后悔，如坐针毡。

然而主菜还没有端上来，他就突然听见了年轻企业家 熟悉的清亮的声音——他背着门坐着，但他根本不需要回头就知道——这让他差点揉烂铺在腿上的餐巾。

“真有意思，莱克斯卢瑟赏光这家餐厅。”高管伸长脖子张望了一下，然后向前凑了一点，轻声评论道，“我喜欢你的那篇卢瑟的独家报道。”

“谢谢。”肯特勉强扯出一个笑容，他一点都不想谈论这个话题。毫无疑问莱克斯卢瑟 的到来在餐厅里引起一阵细微的骚动， 他不确定回头去看是否是个好主意，他需要站起来打招呼吗？他和莱克斯卢瑟是否熟到那个地步了？

“包厢这边走，卢瑟先生。”

记者还没有做出决定就听到脚步声从走道里一路过来。记者飞速端起桌上的水杯喝了一口来掩饰自己的慌乱，但是他这个动作做的太早了，当脚步声突然停下时他意识到自己的手在桌面上尴尬到简直无处安放。肯特能感到企业家的视线落在他的后脑勺上， 这让 他 后脖颈上的肌肤 莫名其妙 紧绷了起来。

“ 我坐大堂就成。 ” 年轻人简短地表示，尽管他听上去十分克制，肯特没有漏掉他语句尾音里的莫名浮起的怪怪的狂喜。

 

莱克斯卢瑟，穿了一身烟灰色的西装和白衬衫，经过他们身边时步履轻松，他在记者斜前方角落的卡座里落座，这让肯特更加难将注意力集中到坐在他对面的这位高管的身上了。仿佛被磁石吸引，他就是没有办法不用眼角去窥看这位年轻的企业家。小卢瑟的头发不短，它们微微卷曲，蓬松地垂下，在餐厅的黄光里微微泛出金属红，这让他看上去像是某七十年代的叛逆摇滚乐队鼓手。和大部分成功人士一样，他身上自然流露出一种优雅和从容，那是箭无虚发的捕食者的矫健和自信，然而因为一些不为人知的原因，他所展现出的不容人拒绝的气场更像是一场随时能酿成大祸的暴风雨，与他声音里那根令人不适的绷紧的钢琴丝遥相呼应。他讲话的方式是如此独特，思维跳跃，且极易迷失，就好像时刻在被人追着鞭打一般，这让他很多时候看起来像是一位躁狂症患者。

今天他出人意料地束着深红色的条纹领结。记者从来没见过他戴领结，这位总裁甚至极少戴领带，因为他从来不扣衬衫最上面的那颗扣子，就好像那会让他窒息似的。果然很快，还没落座多久他就解下了领结，在几根手指尖来来回回摆弄玩耍。他玩了一会儿，就突然像是计划好了那样转过脑袋，肯特来不及撤回目光于是和那双深色眼睛碰了个正着，这让他脸上的温度陡然升高了。然而卢瑟没有显露出任何认出他的表情，就低下脑袋从包里翻出了一个电子平板玩了起来。

肯特像是偷窃被抓的贼，心脏狂跳。

“你还好吗？”

“什么？我挺好。”记者忙低头对付盘子里的鸭肉，“味道好极了。”他忍不住自顾自笑起来，卢瑟的西装衬衫看上去是那么正经，但脚上却套了一双彩色的袜子，上面绣了一群小鸟的图案，这使他感到特别好笑。

“那我就放心了。”高管说，他重新振作起来。一个多小时的进餐，没有能从肯特口中套出任何有实质价值的信息，这样的败绩让他措手不及。

 

莱克斯卢瑟显然有一场生意要谈，一会儿他的同伴就加入了他。肯特试图跟听他们到底在说什么，但很快就放弃了，因为他面前这位令人无可奈何的伙伴开始谈起了大都会博物馆的亚洲文物藏品，肯特对这话题毫无头绪，却又不想显得无礼。一小时之后酷刑终于结束了，他起身和高管一起离开时清晰地感到卢瑟的视线一直黏在他的背上，这让他根本不敢回头。说到底，他有什么非上前去打招呼不可的理由呢？

五分钟后他终于成功拒绝了高管开车送他回家的邀请。他友好地摆脱了那人，并以人类所能企及的最大速度大步跨过两个街口，然后猛地——他猛地，突然意识到公文包不在自己的手上，或者说服务人员在体贴地帮他穿上大衣时根本就没有把他的公文包递给他！而他实在太过慌乱根本就是冲出了餐厅，当然在那样的餐厅根本不可能发生这样的事情，除非……

哦不。哦不。他居然敢……他不能这么做！

 

“我，我忘了我的包……”他重新拉开了餐厅的门。侍者像是早就在等他了，她微笑着做了一个手势，于是他只好再次跟着往里走。果然，他的包端端正正摆在莱克斯卢瑟的手边，生意伙伴作鸟兽散，他刚用完最后一道正餐，这会儿正慢条斯理用一块电子平板阅读着什么。肯特小声冲侍者道谢，虽然很恼火非常，却他依然试图保持礼貌。侍者冲他鞠了个躬就离开了。

记者踌躇了几秒，他的身体在微微发颤，也不知是否是因为刚才的奔跑，还是愤怒，亦或是别的微妙的情绪，不过他很快控制住了自己并向卢瑟走去。

“我正在和自己打赌你会不会回来取这个公文包呢。”年轻的企业家抬起头，语气熟稔，丝毫没有掩饰自己的愉悦。他收起平板，侧身冲远处的侍者打了个响指，之后目光又移回了肯特的脸上，他翘着嘴角一眨不眨盯着肯特，直到侍者把甜点单给他拿来他才收回视线。之后他阅读起了甜点单，完全将肯特晾在了一边。

这简直令人难堪，但拿起包就走是否太粗鲁？可是他有何杵在这里的必要？肯特绷着脸站着。“我说，如果你想……你大可不必……”他开口。

“坐。”卢瑟打断了他，敲了敲桌子。

肯特咽了口唾沫。“听着……”他努力道。

“坐下，克拉克。”

记者犹豫了一秒后终是坐下了，他把公文包放到地上，这不是个好主意，桌子和卡座的间距有点挤，这让他的手肘完全磕在了桌面上……卢瑟瞟了他一眼，露出不怀好意的微笑，然后将甜点单递给他。

“咖啡？”

肯特盯着甜点单犹豫，时间不必要的长，因为他一个字都没有读进去。

“点些什么，肯特大男孩。”这位科技天才励道，显然满意于事情照着他想要的轨道发展，“我知道你们刚才没有喝咖啡。”

肯特语塞，“……拿铁吧。”过了会儿他终于说，由衷希望自己听上去不那么泄气。晚餐是一场灾难，两小时，他没有挖到什么有价值的新闻，对方也没得到任何关于他的私人信息，他简直无法说谁更加失望一点。

“棒极！”卢瑟毫不介意，“我要榛果味的泡沫咖啡，很多奶油，一个水果年糕巴菲和你们那些可爱的，可爱的饼干们，兔子和小熊模样的！嗯！然后给这位先生来一份综合甜点盒，它们每样都好吃极了！”企业家语速飞快，他显然对这家餐厅已经熟悉到根本不需要阅读甜点单。

所以他刚才是在假装阅读……他还假装……假装……

啪！

“晚餐如何，克拉克？”卢瑟猛地一拍巴掌将他的思绪拉回现实，“你喜欢那个男人吗？”他毫不客气地盯着记者，后者在几秒对视后就败下阵来，“我看得出他很喜欢你。我猜他用别的理由让你和他吃了一顿饭是不是？嗯！一个让好奇的记者无法拒绝的理由，一定是一个很棘手的秘密！然后我们老实的克拉克肯特，一头栽进兔子洞。但是那秘密一点都不好玩，爸爸一定很失望。”

哦拜托放过他吧！肯特涨红了脸，他不知该如何应答，只能盯着桌布上没有被清理干净的面包碎屑，手像含羞草般蜷成了拳。

然而这位青年才俊突然向他倾过身子，西装布料擦着皮质的靠椅滑了过来。“你无法直截了当的说不，因为你不知该如何拒绝别人，这是一种了不起的美德。”卢瑟发出了一声嘲弄地轻笑，他修长的手指毫无预兆地伸过来轻轻地按在了肯特的拳头上，嘴唇凑近肯特的耳朵，像是在透露一个只有他和肯特可以知道的秘密，“但是你看，我对我的所有物有一定的占有欲。”

冰凉的电流一路从肯特的手臂攀上脖颈然后沿着脊椎势如破竹地蹿了下去。记者猛地抬起头，他表情复杂，好像是被卢瑟的话逗乐，又同时被吸引。这次他没有回避卢瑟的目光，他像是在衡量什么，最后皱起眉头：“你的所有物？”

莱克斯卢瑟咧嘴一笑，他歪歪脑袋，一眨不眨盯着肯特眼镜背后那双湛蓝的眼睛。“我做了一笔投资，克拉克肯特。”他抬了抬下巴，一只手将发丝撩到耳朵后面，一只手依然放在肯特的手上。他讲话的语调平稳端庄，然而手指却慢慢在记者手背的肌肤上打圈，“高智商的人往往互相吸引，使得周围的人都黯然失色，像磁铁的南北两极，像无法逃避的命运，不论他们是同伴还是敌手，当计时器开始转动的时候，扣扣扣扣，嗯！他们不由自主地向对方靠近，然后，砰！天空中……”企业家眨眨眼，目光下滑在记者的嘴唇上停留了一秒，然后又移回到他的眼睛上，那一瞬间记者感觉自己忘记了呼吸。

“最终会这样，不可避免会这样。”卢瑟飞快地总结，他笃定地点点头，然后猛地向后缩回原来的位置。

侍者端来了咖啡和甜点。

先前一刻的魔法消失了，肯特忙忙将手收回桌子下面给餐盘腾出地方。他窘迫地把手贴在自己的大腿边，如此窘迫他近乎无法给侍者一个感激的微笑。

因为老天！他如钢铁般硬，就好像突然失去了对身体的控制一般！这已经是第二次了，就好像一个控制开关，仅仅只是因为莱克斯卢瑟碰了他一下！桌椅之间窄小的空间让他透不过气，他之前吃饭的时候怎么没有意识到？还是因为他现在坐在莱克斯卢瑟身边的缘故？更不妙的是他知道如果现在他稍微磕在这桌子上，都能瞬间将其压的四分五裂。

侍者将咖啡摆上桌，然后打开了装满精致甜点的盒子。“你想要哪几种，肯特先生？”她柔声问。

“所有都要。”卢瑟说，兴高采烈地拿起了小银勺，“放着吧。”

 

记者沉默地坐在那里。他看着卢瑟呷了一大口咖啡，然后伸舌头把嘴唇上的奶油舔干净，并发出满意地叹息。当企业家开始对付巴菲上的草莓，记者终于找回了状态，他小心翼翼伸手从盒子里拿了一块甜品放进嘴里。

“告诉我，克拉克肯特想要什么？”卢瑟说，用勺子刮咖啡上的奶泡。

“什么时候莱克斯集团的总裁干起记者工作了？”他揶揄。

“角色扮演，不喜欢吗？”卢瑟瞥了他一眼。

记者不答，他小心地拨弄了一下咖啡杯的手柄，然后端起了骨瓷杯。

“克拉克肯特想要什么？轰动大都会的年度大新闻？惊世骇俗的访谈录？销量过百万的纪实文学？”

“也许吧。”肯特耸耸肩，他呷了一口咖啡。他不知道，因为如果他知道的话一切该会变得多么容易！

“你不知道自己想要什么？”卢瑟露出了高深莫测地微笑，他将勺子含在嘴里吮了一口，“嗯！要不我们来谈谈我想要什么，怎么样？”

这下记者糊涂了。

“我这人不喜欢拐弯抹角。如果我想要一件东西，我——”卢瑟做了一个手势，“两点之间直线距离最短。如果我想要，我就直接去拿。”

“我不明白你在……”

“和我合作，肯特。”

记者瞪大了眼睛，他放下咖啡杯，推了推眼镜。“你需要稍微解释一下……”

“做我的小白鸽，容我把你捧在手心，我保证你不会饿死，字面意义上和象征意义上都是，你会有足够的素材让佩里怀特开心，没错，因为我会给你……我会给你！然后你写出来。仙女教母挥动魔杖，灰姑娘换上新裙子，她坐上南瓜变成的马车。”卢瑟热心地建议道，他挖了一口冰激凌含在嘴里。

“你是说从对你有利的角度写出来。”

“有区别吗？”卢瑟停下手中的动作。

“所以你是有目的的，买下星球日报。”记者平静地说，他发现自己一点都不惊讶。

“父亲说过，如果你想控制真相，就买下媒体。”卢瑟突然引用道，他眉头一皱，表情近乎痛苦，就好像这个引用让他自己都感到意外一样，然而他马上将其掩盖了过去，“星球日报是大都会新闻界数一数二的巨头，说到底这不会是一项亏本的买卖。”他话锋一转，又找回了那不可一世的自恋，“韦恩已经年迈，他有过他的辉煌，但他无法看到我现在看到的，克拉克。”

他是什么意思？他看到了什么？记者的心沉了下去。

但是莱克斯卢瑟像是已经看穿了他心中所想。“你知道莎士比亚对不对，克拉克？”

“一点点。”肯特谨慎地表示，“我不是个诗作爱好者。”

卢瑟微微一下笑，他熟稔地背诵。

 

O thou, my lovely boy, who in thy power 哦 我可爱的男孩 他拥有力量

Dost hold Time's fickle glass, his sickle, hour; 控制时间的沙漏及其挥动镰刀的那一刻

Who hast by waning grown, and therein show'st你随时间的消耗而逐渐长成

Thy lovers withering as thy sweet self grow’st; 你的朋友们则日趋于凋零 

 

“你看，莎士比亚挺有趣的，一堆谜团！我的朋友，他的第126首十四行诗只有十二行，十三十四行只用括弧代替字句。当代诗人若是做出这样的举动，就会被认为非常正常，他们可以一个字一行只要他们喜欢。”好像有什么刹车突然坏了，卢瑟的语速越来越快，他盯着肯特，手在发抖，“然而莎士比亚！研究学者在很长一段时间都以为那是印刷错误，以为！十三十四行没有存留下来，以为！……他们各种以为！因为莎士比亚是传统的，十四行诗是传统的，他们无法想象他会做任何前卫的举动，就像他们无法接受他是同性恋一样。老天，多么可悲。”

他突然停住了，几乎完全僵住，看着星球日报记者，期望他能理解，然而这个隐喻显然再次超出了堪萨斯男孩的理解范围。于是莱克斯卢瑟叹了口气，伸手揉了揉金发。

“克拉克，我看着人类，我看到未来的种种可能，人类的无限可能，克拉克，我们做一些事情，被认为是前卫的事情，可能不被理解的事情。我想我们都有自己难以启齿的问题是不是！”他突然高声评价道，“但是时间一定会证明我决定的正确。这对我来说不容易，因为我习惯了……”他再次停住，迷失在了自己的思绪里，但他很快振作起来，“我习惯了一个人……但这并不是不能改变的！我做出了一个重大的决定，因为我想，我乐意。”卢瑟在发抖，他不得不将手握在桌子的边缘来控制发抖，“我想当我做这些事情的时候，我想要你站在我的身边。我的智慧和加上你的……”他像是又咬到了舌头，硬生生把后面那个词咽了下去。他恶狠狠看着肯特，像是期望他能将句子补完一般，但是后者只是看着他。于是莱克斯卢瑟闭上眼又睁开，他深吸了一口气平稳地总结道：“普罗米修斯将天火送到人间，我们能达成任何人都难以想象的伟业。”

说完后他看着肯特，后者依旧沉默。

 

“看着我，克拉克。”卢瑟轻声说，他声音里的令人不适的强迫力消失了。

记者慢慢抬起头，他那双波澜不惊的蓝眼睛碰上了卢瑟的。他看到里面跃动的火苗和遮天蔽日的黑云，他听到狂风在呼啸，幼时那席卷肯萨斯的龙卷无情地带走了他的父亲，他什么都没有做，因为他父亲不想要他做，他父亲不需要他的拯救，那时那刻不需要。知道自己拥有无可匹敌的能力，但什么都不做是有多困难？他藏了尽可能的久，直到三十岁，若不是被佐德将军所逼迫，他很可能继续藏下去……他看着卢瑟的眼睛，那里面没有对未来合作的展望，没有携手共进的热切，他看到了明明白白的恨意，他不知那恨意因为什么而起，亦不知是争对谁，但是在那双眼睛里，风暴在飞速凝聚。

他和莱克斯卢瑟，他们两人都知道什么时候该戴起面具，都知道什么是冠冕堂皇的谎言，知道掩藏自己最真实的内心。因为他们从小都生活在谎言里，东躲西藏，试图去做一个好孩子，做一个好人。到底是为何，一丘之貉的命运最后会落得如此不同？

但是有些事情必须被做，有些命运已经无法逆转，因为白兔先生的钟表已经……哒哒哒哒哒哒……大都会已经受过一次重创，罗宾已经被小丑杀死，蝙蝠侠已经心灰意冷，非洲的战争土地上村庄已经覆灭，超人再次救了路易斯，华莱士基夫已经用红色的喷漆将FALSE GOD几个字写在了英雄公园的超人塑像上，就像三十年前大洋彼岸钢筋混凝土墙上的那个鲜红的

WHY

为什么，那个伪神依然在天上行走，让他受苦？

 

“你的冰激凌快化了，莱克斯。”记者说。

企业家看着他，眼里的那团火突然消失了，风暴也消失了，就好像突然从幻想世界中醒过来，那一瞬间他看上去万分失落，然而马上，他又恢复了莱克斯卢瑟先前的样子。

“是的，我发现了。”他微微一笑，拿起银勺子。他的手依然在颤抖。

 


	9. Chapter 9

让我们暂且把时间倒退回1997年。

那年的春天来得特别晚，直到四月过半气温才头一次转暖，阴霾密布的冷冬终于显露出了稍许怯意。一夜之间他的同学们都穿起了短袖制服，一个个迫不及待露出纤细的胳膊腿，但他依然穿着长袖长裤。因为算错了一道数学题，昨晚就被迫在书房里跪了三个小时，地板光滑冰凉，刚打过蜡，这让他的膝盖起了两团拳头大小的淤青，这还不是最糟糕的，他的体质不算上佳，身体稍和硬物碰撞就会起一片青紫，而由于某些他不愿和任何人倾吐的原因，他身体显眼部位的伤痕从来就没有消退过，于是他从来不穿短袖制服，更讨厌将肌肤暴露在空气中。

这会儿教室的窗户开着，暖风里裹挟着楼下花圃中玉兰花的幽香。

他发现自己有些走神。

……

“莱克斯！”父亲在叫他。

他如被火灾铃声点醒般匆忙跨出浴缸，裸着就冲出卫生间去锁卧室的门，一瘸一拐返回来时却踩在自己湿漉漉的脚印上滑倒了。

“莱克斯！”父亲敲他卧室的门，“莱克斯！开门！”

他瘫坐在瓷砖地上，一时间回不过气来，胯骨剧痛，完全摔的蒙了。上帝啊，帮帮他！花洒稀里哗啦地流水，他咬牙挣扎着爬起来去穿浴袍。这么多年，他依然无法习惯在父亲面前裸露身体，就好像浴袍能保护他，就好像父亲不会在打他的时候扒开他的衣服似的。

“莱克斯！”

他听见金属碰撞的声音。他忘了自己无处可躲了，父亲有能打开所有房间门的总钥匙。

“我在洗澡！”他尖叫，“我只是在洗澡！”

……

左前方的男孩子有一头黑发和一双湛蓝的眼睛，是班里比较漂亮的一个。他盯着男孩子在阳光下轮廓分明的侧脸，后者约莫是感受到了他的视线，于是在老师转身写板书的时候回过了头。他没有移开目光，反而咧嘴一笑，对方脸一红，又把脑袋转了回去。

他从笔盒里拿起小刀，切了一小块橡皮朝漂亮男孩的后领子里扔过去。

“莱克斯。”老师点他的名。

他收回目光，慢条斯理站起身，开始一字不差地背诵。

 

他的同学们花了一点时间才发现他就是“那个卢瑟家的孩子”，他很惊讶这次他们居然花了那么久，是他的演技变得更好了还是欺骗他人变得更容易了？

他在一年前转学过来，看上去怯弱又羞涩，皮肤白哲，穿着普普通通的衣衫，走路耷拉着肩膀，如那些无力自保的书呆子，乖僻，独来独往却出类拔萃。于是他很快就不可避免成为了学校里不良分子欺负的对象。他们取笑他，在放学后揪着他让他去小商店买烟酒，准备等他空手而归时将他一顿戏弄，但他却真的买了酒回来。

“你怎么做到的？”

十三岁的莱克斯卢瑟是怎么做到的？

对于金钱勒索，他满不在乎地交出自己的钱包，就好像他的零花钱永远用不完似的，但却在面对有意无意的摩擦碰撞时奋起反抗，于是尽管他“按时上供”，却依然挨不少拳脚。

他只在班里呆了一个学期，就又连跳了两级。传言说他因为家里的原因已经多次转学了，也许传言也并不那么毫无根据，也许这就是他不关心是否能交上朋友的原因。他从来不解释，也从来没有和任何人谈起过自己的家庭，更没有邀请任何人去他的家里玩过。

几个月后，他的新同班终于在“影响当代美国的十个企业霸主”的杂志访谈上发现了老莱克斯卢瑟的名字，毕竟十几岁的少年们没事不会去翻看财经杂志。他们对超过可以买一只变形金刚模型的金钱一概没有多大概念，但他们几乎每天都要坐地铁上下学，然后现在他们发现卢瑟家字面意义上拥有大都会的地铁。

他是那个卢瑟家的孩子！

哪个卢瑟？

莱克斯卢瑟！老天！

伙计，他有钱到能……我打赌他能买下这座学校。你以前怎么不知道？

我怎么会知道？！也许这座学校也是他们家的……

他坐在那里，支着脑袋，他总是享受这一刻，欣赏周围人眼神的变化，在他们眼里有一些东西变了，有些人的眼睛亮了起来，有些人的眼睛暗了下去，那里面有好奇，有不解，有钦慕，有嫉妒，有恐惧……那些曾经欺负他的人死死盯着他，他们是想要再从他身上刮下一层金子，还是已经盘算着拔腿就跑呢？

但是不用急，莱克斯卢瑟已经帮他们做好了计划，他从一开始就计划好了。

“看看你们的表情！”他突然露出笑容，大声说，“看看你们的表情！难道这不有意思吗？”他站起身，抓了抓自己的金棕色的头发，“你们可爱极了！”他摇头晃脑，手指拂过桌面然后敲了敲桌子，“放轻松！我喜欢你们！听着，放学后派对，我买单，如何？”

 

角色扮演游戏结束了，莱克斯卢瑟如蜕了一层皮般突然成了万人迷——因为这就是他在此时此刻想要的——赢得别人的喜爱。他个子不高，比所有人年纪都小，却已经风度翩翩，谈吐不凡，才十三岁却已有了二十岁青年的成熟世界观。第二天他的律师找到了那几个不良分子，以及所有对他拳脚相加的人。很不幸，莱克斯卢瑟也许可以不在乎金钱，却从来不会原谅行为上的暴力。面对录音，影像记录和其他各种确凿的证据，为了避免更大的丑闻，不良分子很快就被劝退，他们还要因为逃过牢狱之灾而感谢莱克斯卢瑟网开一面不计前嫌。

 

他的父亲总是谈论着谦虚，美德和原谅，谈论着帮助别人就是帮助自己，谈论着对传承的遗产满怀敬意，而新贵族必须保持优雅的礼数和谦恭的态度。

Façade 

法语词是这么说。一个用来掩盖不令人不愉快的内在的外观，演技派的一张面具。这是他从父亲那里学得的第一件武器。伪装起自己，为了达成心中想要的目的，耐心等待着发出致命一击的时间。

他也从来没有拆穿过他的父亲，哪怕是父亲死了之后。

 

老卢瑟白手起家成功创业的典范，是无懈可击的“完美的人”，但莱克斯卢瑟很早就认清这世上是没有完美的人的，因为

——大家都尊敬和爱戴的那个完美的人是个怪物。

他从来不说，因为他不能，因为最深的痛苦只能埋藏在心的最深处。

 

“听说你最近在学校里混的不错。”语句的尾巴如打火机的火焰转瞬即逝，消失在空荡荡的空气里。

“不难。”沉默两秒后他生硬地开口。父亲叫他，他不得不来，但是多年的经验告诉他，和父亲单独共处一室最后基本都不会有好结果。

“聪明的大男孩，让我想想，我们距离十六岁上大学的目标不远了，是不是？”又是一句意义不明的话。他们早就谈论过这事情了。

“如果那是你希望的话，我能做到。”他谨慎地说，希望这话能让父亲高兴起来。

“然后怎样呢？接手莱克斯集团吗？”

他眨眨眼，一时无法理清这句话的意图。难道不是这样吗？他们讨论过别的计划吗？他不记得有。

“我知道你昨天在书房外偷听我谈生意。”

“……”他心中一慌，却马上镇定下来。“只是有点好奇。我写完了作业，本想来告诉你一声……”

“你什么时候会主动亲近我了？若能藏在沙子里，你是不会出来晒太阳的，莱克斯。”

说的只有他一个人该为畏首畏尾的表现负责一般。他难道还有别的选择？他内心嗤笑一声，抿了抿嘴唇，但条件反射开始回想近期有没有做过任何有可能会触怒父亲的事情。他是否无意识的花掉过一笔巨款？或是搞砸了最近的生物实验？或是又表现出对父亲不够尊敬？或是……

“对不起。”他为未知的过错道歉，并垂下脑袋，努力将视线集中在桌上的大理石镇纸上。不要顶嘴，他提醒自己，不要顶嘴。

……

父亲将他锁在写字桌上，桌子下面藏着暗钩，金属手铐一边铐着暗钩一边铐着他的手腕，他猛力挣扎，在几分钟之内已经把手腕磨得通红。

“如果我是你就不会这么做，莱克斯。”父亲坐在沙发上，潦草地翻看一本从飞机上顺手带回来的杂志，“因为那是无用的努力。”

鞭子就在他的手边。

“你可别在我教训你之前就把自己搞的皮开肉绽。”

……

一阵沉默。“你真的真的让我非常失望，莱克斯。”他听见抽屉被拉开的声音，于是双腿不由自主开始发软。一个文件夹的纸张窸窣，然后一叠照片就甩在了他面前，“也许你想解释一下这个。”

这不是一个选择句。

他拿起照片。

“你让人跟踪我？”他的声音变了，有一根弦绷了起来，“怎么？你让人跟踪我？”

“我想知道你最近在做什么。因为我亲爱的儿子一边偷听我开会，一边用各种借口躲着我。这是个我没有预料到的大惊喜，莱克斯，我以为我会拿到一些……比如你在派对狂欢的照片，至少那更符合你花花公子的形象。”

他看着手里的照片。

他在亲吻那个黑头发蓝眼睛的漂亮男孩。他的一只手手插在对方的头发里，另一只手……男孩的睫毛微微抖动，显然享受其中，这让他对自己的表现感到满意，温暖的空气里飘着玉兰花香。男孩的唾液有薄荷的甜味。

“你没说错。”他轻飘飘地说，让自己的声音听起来满不在乎，“我在派对上遇到的他。我只是随便玩玩。”

“我不这么认为。我让人做了一点背景调查。你想知道我发现了什么吗？”

他知道父亲发现了什么。

“不想。”他说，心脏狂跳起来。十一岁初有性冲动，十三岁也该是时候了吧？何况他比同龄人早熟得多，他发现自己喜欢男性，这个发现并不像困扰其他青少年一样困扰过他，他并不在乎别人的眼光。只是他不知该如何和父亲提起这件事，因为父亲从来没有表达过他的态度……他陷入恋爱会融化父亲心中的坚冰吗？唤起父亲心中的柔情？或许父亲会祝福他，给予他指导，也许父亲会意识到由于他日渐长大，鞭打和暴力不是教育孩子的好手段……但对此他并无把握，他从来不做无把握的事情，所以他选择了暂时不提起。现在的状况超出了他的预想范围之外，他不清楚父亲质问他的目的是什么，更不明白这有何质问的必要，除非……除非……

“春天里的一点小浪漫，莱克斯。多么美妙啊！”这话语里的厌恶是如此明显，以至于它听上去离祝福相去甚远。

“你听上去像那些恐同者。”他沉默了两秒后尖锐地指出。

“我是吗？”老卢瑟说，“十三年，我该在你出生的时候就掐死你的。”

 

那个最难以启齿的秘密甚至不是老卢瑟是前纳粹，亦不是他从来没有见过母亲的面也不知道母亲的名字，或是老卢瑟为了爬上最高峰做过多少见不得人的勾当。因为为了达成目标，有些事情是必要的，有些牺牲是不可避免的，有些苦痛他身为人子，最后也如傻瓜般咬着牙领受了，但有些肮脏的事情，就算时间过去十八年，他都无法忘记，亦无法原谅。

他从来不谈论自己的家庭，如他父亲一样，他也有他的Façade，一面他精心塑造的面具，在这面具之上他是无法被击败的，因为智慧和财富他都握在手心，在那面具之下，一个针眼大小的洞孔都能让江河决堤。

如果他早知道，如果他早知道老卢瑟的扭曲不仅仅只是在施虐和暴力这一方面，他大概会重新思考其自己十几年的逆来受顺否真的有必要。

 

“告诉我莱克斯，《利未记》20：13说了什么？神对这样行为的降罚是什么？”

 

现在他知道了。

恐慌一瞬间攒住了他的心脏。

是他天真了，是他的错，他的思想太过超前，以至于忘记了二十世纪末依旧是二十世纪，平权运动才刚在一些地区取得成效，大部分世人对待同性恋依旧对待霉菌一般，仿若它是一种能够通过呼吸传播的致命流感。

普通人如此，何况他父亲。有时候一叶障目，他太沉迷于眼前的辉煌，亦是父亲的面具也将他糊弄了过去，以至于他偶尔会忘记老卢瑟是受怎样的思想观念影响长大的。

 

“我不明白这有什么问题。”他深吸一口气后说，抬起下巴。

“你不明白？真的吗，莱克斯，你不明白？”

他看着他父亲，指甲掐进手心的肉里。

“我建议你和你的小男朋友断绝关系，并且再也不要做出这样出格的行为，以免发生不可挽回的事情。”

可是这并不能解决根本的问题。

“我生来就是这样的，这不是什么你可以随便’矫正’的’问题’，因为这根本就不是一个’问题’。你管不了我。喜欢谁是我的自由。”

“我管不了？无法矫正？莱克斯，当心你说话的方式。”

那一瞬间怒火从他心中涌到扣边。他想要尖叫，想要大哭大闹想要踢翻沙发砸烂桌子将房间里的所有东西捣成粉末，想把父亲打晕踩在他脸上告诉他他再也无法把他当成五岁的小孩子了因为他已经长大了，不能拿一本书借几行文字来圈养规范他的行为他老卢瑟怎敢提起上帝他父亲根本就不相信有因果报应或是有地狱，而他知道一些事情懂得一些道理而极端政权已经死了而且永远不会有涅槃的机会睁开眼睛看看吧告诉我难道这就是你想构建的大都会吗？

但他没有，他没有再说什么就转身朝书房门大步走去。

“告诉我，这就是你喜欢的？喜欢被人从后面操吗？”

他的手放在门把上，因为愤怒和羞辱而狂抖。他迅速拉开门走出去。

 

父子的关系愈加疏远，主要原因是夏天到来的时候，莱克斯集团和韦恩集团打响了一场面目难堪的商战，布鲁斯韦恩手段狠辣，他祖上给他留下了雄厚的资产和人脉，几个回合后，在涌动的暗流中卢瑟差点阴沟里翻船。

这让父亲忙的几乎不着家，他其实应该感到宽心的，春天那场不愉快的谈话让他日夜提心吊胆，每晚睡觉都将房门锁死，虽然他心知若老卢瑟要将他从睡梦里拎起来毒打，一扇门是挡不住的。父亲的暴力有各种原因，也可以没有原因，因为什么样的原因他都经历过了，其中最糟糕的甚至不是老卢瑟将在外面不得不咽下的恶气回来发泄在他身上……但这一次他不知道父亲该会怎么惩罚他。

 

他在1997年夏末的聚会上第一次见到了布鲁斯韦恩本人。彼时他坐在角落里，穿的整洁喜人，面前放着一杯无酒精鸡尾酒，扮演可爱的好孩子角色。他一面观察别人，一面用眼角留意父亲的动向。

“小家伙，你在看什么？”这位风度翩翩的青年男子，身型高大魁梧却不凶狠，眼角虽因操劳已经泛起细纹，黑眼圈更如沟渠一般，但那双灰色的眼睛却炯炯有神，散发出无穷的精力，这会儿他的薄唇弯起一个温柔的弧度。

他看着男人，他知道这就是布鲁斯韦恩了，哥谭名人，亿万富翁，报纸八卦栏的宠儿，父亲挣扎想要击败的对象。

“人罢了。”他耸耸肩。布鲁斯韦恩不知道他是谁，他喜欢这样的优势。

韦恩眯起眼睛，他侧身靠在桌子上。“有意思，你喜欢观察人啰？”

“……我，我现在没有别的事情可以做。”他思考了两秒后说，这是实话。他父亲正和别人聊得起劲，接近父亲想要除掉的对象，他有种做贼般的快感。

“所以你就无聊地坐在这里？”韦恩问。

他眨眨眼。“你有什么建议？”他惊讶的发现韦恩和他讲话的口气并不像是把他当成无足轻重的小孩子，而这，和韦恩是否知道他是卢瑟家的孩子毫无关系。

韦恩笑了笑，他变戏法似的从西装口袋里掏出一个薄薄的便携式游戏机。这让他的眼睛瞬间亮了，但再多早熟，他毕竟还处于对掌机毫无抵抗力的年纪，而父亲从来没有和他玩过什么游戏。这会儿他抿了抿嘴，佯装犹豫。

“来一局吗？”韦恩打开了游戏界面，“别担心，没人会来打扰我们。”

他伸着脖子环顾了一下四周，父亲背向着他，被一圈人围着，于是他放下心来。

他赢了一局，韦恩赢了一局，然后他赢了第三局。

“你有小孩吗，先生？”他问，但答案他早知道了，因为这很明显。

韦恩犹豫了一下。“是的，我有。”

“幸运的孩子。”他希望自己的声音听上去一点都不羡慕。第三局韦恩是让着他的，他能感觉得到，换做平时他早就受不了这样的羞辱了，但这次他意外的毫不生气。这是一种叫父爱的宠溺的行为，而这样的父爱他从来就没有得到过。

“你叫什么？和谁一起来的呀？”

他知道韦恩没有恶意也没有打探的意思，只不过是闲聊罢了。和父亲不一样，韦恩身上所散发出来的贵气并不是习得的，那种雍容富贵与生俱来。

“一次一个问题，先生。”他说，盯着男人，“也许你先该自我介绍。”

“好一个聪明的孩子。”韦恩挑起眉毛，他伸出手，“布鲁斯韦恩。”

他没有动。“莱克斯。”他说。

男人的手尴尬的在空中悬了两秒，然后收了回去。韦恩被他堵得一时找不到词，这让他很满意。男人看着他，想要说什么，但又打消了主意。

“别担心，韦恩先生。我不会和我父亲说的。”他圆滑地说，从椅子上滑下地，但立马意识到这是个劣势，因为这下他得仰视韦恩了。

“不和我说什么？”父亲的声音突然在他身边响起。

他打了一个哆嗦。

“这是你儿子？”

“是的。”

父亲的手放在他的肩上，这吓得他差点跳起来。

“是个好孩子。”韦恩说。

在他被父亲压走时没忍住回头，韦恩还站在那里，在碰上他的目光后微笑着冲他摇了摇手。

 

一个月后商战结束。

韦恩家里死人了，听说是韦恩的某个“儿子”，这让布鲁斯韦恩无心再战草草收场，他之后将韦恩集团托与卢修福克斯全权交管。

老卢瑟大获胜利，之后卢瑟集团如日中天。但是莱克斯卢瑟并不高兴，他忧愁地坐在庆功宴的角落里，内心有那么一刻他希望获胜的是韦恩，如果那能达成他对父亲的报复的话。

 


	10. Chapter 10

“克拉克！”

肯特埋首桌前飞速打字，手边放着四个喝空的外卖咖啡杯。

周二上午十点半的星球日报就如一锅快要被烧糊的粥，新闻工作者依然沉浸于昨日的劳累中，他们中的大多数刚熬了一个通宵，或是刚从机场赶回，登机箱胡乱摔在脚边就咬着面包开始了新的工作，或是急急忙忙准备出发，正往包里塞各种文件。而电话铃声此起彼伏，女记者们的高跟鞋卡卡卡敲打地板像在跳某种整齐的康康舞，尽管如此，过度疲累的大脑也很容易一不留神就昏睡过去。

并不是说这位克拉克肯特必须依靠咖啡来提神醒脑，只不过因为身边的人都是这么做的，他自觉这样看上去比较“人类”罢了。他早就习惯了饮用咖啡，就像他早就习惯了装出匆忙的样子追赶巴士，然后在他人不注意的时候瞬间消失并在一秒后到达目的地一样。

“克拉克！”第三次试图引起肯特的注意失败，最后路易斯不得不离开位子。她迈着优雅的步伐停在他身边，将手放在他肩膀上，这让后者差点如惊弓之鸟般跳起来。脆弱的复合板桌面和记者的大腿相撞发出一声警告般的呻吟。

“我可从来没见你这么全神贯注。”路易斯抱起双臂。

“对，对不起。”记者急急忙忙道歉，他手忙脚乱的把差点滑下鼻梁的眼镜扶正。若换做平日，他怎可能错过路易斯的脚步声，早在她将抬起手腕之前他就转身露出温良的笑容了。只是今天他实在有点脱不开身，因为他正忙着——

“周五晚上你去哪儿了，克拉克？”

“我……”肯特瞪大蓝眼睛，他猛然记起那天他答应路易斯在晚饭后去她家帮助筛选军方已知使用的子弹资料的，但那天他的晚饭可谓一场灾难，他更没有料到自己最后会鬼使神差地坐下来和莱克斯卢瑟一起享用甜点。

 

“了不起的美德，克拉克肯特。”年轻的企业家盯着他，目光狡黠，瞳孔如两条看不见底的幽深隧道，直通那了无生机的冰冻荒原。

“韦恩无法看到我现在看到的。”

肌肤相触，如冰块坠入火焰，卢瑟并未使力，他却挪不开身。

“……像磁铁的南北两极，像无法逃避的命运。”企业家在他耳边低声预言。在他合眼休憩时他也能感到卢瑟黏腻的目光在黑暗中追随他，如在混沌中自如行走的梦魇，毫无顾忌地欺进……

“我想我们都有自己难以启齿的问题是不是！”企业家突然高声评价，眼中隐隐似有泪光，而他如醍醐灌顶般嗫嚅着说不出话。

 

“我忘记了。”记者艰难地开口。对路易斯撒谎并不容易，于是他犹豫了一秒后就索性把前因后果和盘托出。女记者在听完后皱起了眉：“你认为他是故意的？”

“我没有任何证据证明他是故意的。”

路易斯思索了一会儿，最后忧心忡忡地吸了一口气：“比起星球日报，我更担心的是另外那件事。”她飞速瞟了肯特一眼，“克拉克，我无意戳破你那朵总裁看上小记者的粉色泡泡，但是你觉得他知道……知道……你……”

这话让肯特涨红了脸。“我不认为这样。”他窘迫地摇头，“我是说我一直小心谨慎，他怎么会知道？”

“我不是在开玩笑，你真的得更加当心，克拉克。这几年的风向清楚的显示了所有小看莱克斯卢瑟的人都吃了大苦头。”她伸着脖子扫了一眼最远处的会议室，转移话题道，“会议结束了吗？”

肯特摇了摇头，他看了一眼手表。“起码还得十五分钟。”

“……你在偷听？”路易斯一针见血。

“我，我在写报道。”肯特避重就轻。

 

这天是莱克斯集团投资星球日报后的第一次股东大会，佩里怀特对此做了精心准备，他想要给自己的新上司留下一个好印象。事实上，不光是怀特，昨天下午报社的所有员工都多留了一个小时清扫自己门前的垃圾，以至于今天早上肯特踏进工作区还以为跑错了公司。

他之前还暗自担心会在电梯里偶遇这位新老板，如今他不得不勉为其难地承认，当莱克斯卢瑟的目光落在他身上的时候，他的不自在并不是空穴来风。

但很遗憾他并没有在电梯里碰到莱克斯卢瑟，这位大股东是坐直升机来的——这些有钱权的人显然不用担心自己被大都会的地面交通困扰，或者和普通员工挤一个电梯。而自打企业家跨进报社的大门，肯特就一直竖着耳朵——也许这样他就能知道卢瑟到底打的是什么算盘了——他是这么给自己找理由的。然而一个小时的监听过去了，令他泄气的是，除了佩里意外要比平日温顺太多之外，一切都很正常。

 

女记者皱着眉打量克拉克，直到后者不自在起来。肯特发现自己陷入了一个怪圈，他无法忍住不和别人请教自己的“问题”，但他旋即就发现自己一点都不想讨论莱克斯卢瑟，然而问题是——

路易斯向前踏了一步。“你在写什么？”她凑近显示屏，一字一字读道：“《城市化的最新受害者：大都会的野猫》”

“……在大都会大约有600个野猫群落。许多人，比如住在大都会西边哈勃湾的蓝领工人们，目前正经受都市化的威胁，以及过快发展所带来的一系列弊端。哈勃湾坐落在新特洛伊城的东面，十九世纪时期它曾经是该地最大的贫民区，尽管在部分哈勃湾依然存有’自杀贫民窟’，但其周边地区正在莱克斯集团’西蒙工程’的帮助下发生飞速转变，低薪收入者被提供翻新住房，改善居住环境。现在莱克斯集团宣布了新的野猫重新安置计划……’如果我们能改善10000个人的生活问题，那我们也能帮几打小猫咪找到新的居所’莱克斯卢瑟两天前在新闻发布会上表示，这位科技天才日前才展示了自己对新闻界的野心，他买下了星球日报……”

“克拉克，我以为你被流放到体育了。”路易斯直起腰。

“放过我吧，我在体育界没有一点人脉。我现在寄希望这篇报道能让佩里回心转意。”记者无奈地摊了摊手。

“让他看在小猫咪的份上大发慈悲吗。”路易斯毫不留情地指出，“还是看在莱克斯卢瑟的份上？”

克拉克的嘴角耷拉了下来。“这话真伤人。”他说。他欣赏路易斯，她容貌端丽，却不似那些橱窗美人，相反她勇敢大胆，并且天资聪慧，总是奋战在一线。然而就像他那些无疾而终的少年恋情一样，他和路易斯总是陷在超越友情却恋人未满的尴尬状态。这也许真的只是他那总是充满过度保护欲的心在作祟，而他和路易斯都清楚感情不能建立在一方保护另一方上面。

“话说回来，挺有趣的切入角度。”女记者正色评价道。

“谢谢。”肯特抿了抿嘴唇，如果算上今天他上班时顺路从车轮上救下的那只，已经是第五十六只猫咪了。超人大概能凭此得到一块救助动物的金奖章，但肯特打定主意不碰超人新闻，哪怕他这辈子都得呆在足球版。

“我不知道你喜欢猫咪。”

“事实上，我挺怕猫咪的。”肯特犹豫了一下之后承认。

路易斯露出一抹心照不宣的微笑，作为当下唯一知道克拉克肯特就是超人的人类——肯特自认为是这样——她早就将肯特言语里的双关摸了个熟透。这样的信任在肯特看来是非常难得的，他容许路易斯和他开各种无伤大雅的开玩笑，这也是他在和路易斯交流时总显得比和别人稍微放松的原因。

这会儿女记者咬了咬嘴唇。“又是莱克斯卢瑟，我必须指出，这位怪杰无处不在。”她歪着脑袋思考，“我并不想以小人之心度君子之腹，我是说……”她挠了挠头发，话到口边又放弃了，“话说回来今晚还得赶回华盛顿去，子弹这条线索毫无头绪，斯万威克不仅不肯帮忙，还讽刺我戴锡箔帽，但我可不容易这么被吓退。”

“没错。”肯特心不在焉地拿起咖啡杯放到嘴边，才突然意识到饮料已经喝完了，于是他尴尬地摇了摇杯子。

是的，的确太多莱克斯卢瑟相关，就算他言词拒绝了企业家的合作邀请，该集团的相关新闻依然如影随形。莱克斯集团已经渗透到了大都会衣食住行的方方面面，今天，明天，后天，他总有一天避无可避。

“你会当心的吧？”女记者在走回自己的位子之前拍了拍他的胳膊，“我们过两周再见。上帝保佑斯万威斯万威克不要那么牛脾气。”

“别担心，路易斯。”肯特咧嘴一笑，他推了推眼镜，“我能搞定。”

记者将椅子转了回去，他瞪着显示屏像是在做一番心理挣扎，但旋即就扮了个无奈的鬼脸。下一秒佩里的声音就清晰的在他耳边响起，星球日报的主编听起来认真并且亢奋，但肯特从卢瑟百无聊赖转钢笔的声音中感受到这位总裁已经完全失去了耐心。

这会儿他听见钢笔从卢瑟手里滑落到桌上，接着是椅子轮子暴躁滑过地毯的声音，这位总裁向前倾过身子，突然厌厌地开口：“我们能把金钱那一块的讨论省掉吗？”

佩里一愣：“呃……我不知道这是……同意这个方案还是……”

“同意？”金属笔杆和桌面相撞发出一声尖利地声响，“是的我同意，说实话我一点都不在乎。二十万，三十万，对我来说没有什么差别，五十万，够你重组你想要的板块了吗，怀特？梅茜，让人给这里的员工换一批电脑，莱克斯工业园里最差的设备都比这里的要好。也难怪你们的员工还用钢笔做记录。”

肯特一时屏住了呼吸，他停下了打字的手。

在一片寂静中企业家用钢笔头哒哒哒地敲桌子，他突然讥讽道，“要我说，韦恩老爷也太不体恤下属了。”

“……好吧。”佩里结巴起来，“我，我是说，非，非常感谢。”

“不用客气。”企业家一字一字地说，他站起来，将钢笔插回衣兜里，“那么我们结束了是不是？太棒了，我们结束了。很高兴见到你，怀特先生还有，其余各位。”他双手合十致意，旋即大步往外走，“梅茜，你坐直升机回去。我要去拿下我的新机车。”

会议室的门打开又合上，记者听见工作区一阵细微地骚动，然后电梯叮的一声开始下沉。这一切都在一分钟之内结束，只留下肯特盯着显示屏上的文字发愣。

 

那天他目送企业家坐上黑色的轿车离去，内心五味杂陈。他想要询问卢瑟到底想表达什么——那些高深莫测的隐喻和冠冕堂皇的谎言，那卢瑟自己都不相信的邀请——但话到口边却失去了勇气，就好像倘若他发问这位少年天才镇定光鲜的外表就会崩塌一般。这导致几天过去了，他依然能感到卢瑟讲话时空气里那令人不安的震颤，像是有人用刀片拨弄琴弦。这样的震颤让他心中亦发不安和焦躁起来。

 

记者皱着眉又打了几行字，旋即滚动鼠标粗略地检查了一遍拼写，接着就打开Dropbox把文件扔了上去，然后他拉过外套和包大步朝电梯走去。

“嘿等等，你这是要去哪里克拉克？”后脚跟着跨出会议室的佩里怀特在身后叫他，这位总编看上去像是刚遭受了飞弹袭击，所幸他皮肤够黑，就算是涨红了脸也看不出有什么异样。

“文章在Dropbox里，佩里。”记者没有回头，一出大楼混入街上的人群后他就突然消失了。


	11. Chapter 11

那是城市北面的时尚商业街区，上周的一场落雨让大都会秋日凉爽的气温陡然降了下去，这使得午后的日光也苍白无力起来，像是病蛾子透明的翅膀。

尽管如此，记者还是戴起了墨镜。他不远不近地跟着企业家，后者穿着黑色的皮夹克，步履轻松，并欣快地在路口的快餐车边停下并买了一个牛肉热狗做午饭。这显然是个出人意料的举动，肯特和大多数民众一样以为这位亿万富翁只会出入五星级餐厅，于是当肯特走上前去时餐车老板依然处于兴奋之中。

“多么可爱的小伙子！”他一面制作一面向肯特倾诉，“小卢瑟给我了五十块小费……上帝保佑他！你吃午饭了吗先生？我乐意向你分享我的好运。”

十分钟后他将免费热狗的包装袋丢进垃圾箱，他看着卢瑟走进了一家机车行。记者从报刊亭拿了一份杂志，之后就在街对面一家饮品店的遮阳伞下坐了下来。上周末超人刚在这条街上阻止了一起银行抢劫，这会儿一切都显得风平浪静，当时大胆的饮品店的小姐还当着目瞪口呆的群众面，往这位英雄手里塞了一大块沾满五彩缤纷糖霜粒的巧克力雪糕，这鲜有的善意让年轻的超人微笑着花了一分钟立在地上吃雪糕。

“你想要点什么，先生？”那位大胆的饮品店小姐抱着托盘走了过来。

“哦。额……”记者并没有想要点单的打算，虽然他不介意饭后甜点，但那块雪糕实在，实在太甜了。

“十分抱歉先生，如果你想在这里坐着，你得点些东西。”饮品店小姐没有认出他，这让他感到安心，同时又有些小失望。

于是记者只好悻悻站起来，在两米外的公用长椅上坐下。他将脑袋缩在杂志后面，用眼角瞟车行的玻璃展示窗，然而令他意外的是卢瑟不见了。肯特眨眨眼，他正想起身，突然两根手指从边上伸过来夹住了他的杂志。

“这真令人惊喜啊，克拉克肯特。”企业家一把夺走杂志，“你在读什么？哈，名家辩论，有趣。”他迅速翻动杂志，语调跟着愉快地上扬，“名家辩论，关于超人，超人，超人……人类是否需要超人？”他在嚼一块西瓜味的口香糖，“这些名家可会浪费时间了，是不是？”

肯特张了张口，他匆忙将眼镜向上推了推，但卢瑟没有在看他。

“卢，卢瑟先生。能在这里遇见你真是意外。”他谨慎地开口，他依然记得上次在电话里贸然套近乎而遭受的无情抢白。

“哦可怜的小东西。”科技天才扔给他同情地一瞥，然后合上杂志，“叫我莱克斯就成。安心，上次我只是吓唬吓唬你。”

“莱克斯。”肯特干巴巴地重复，感觉自己接连绊了两跤。

卢瑟端详着杂志封面上布鲁斯韦恩的大头照。“你在这里做什么，小白鸽？”

肯特吸了口气，他不知道，等他意识到自己的行为时已经冲出了报社大楼，这会儿他内心后悔万分，暗自检讨这鲁莽至极的行为，何况没有什么比跟踪被发现更窘迫了。他为何要用克拉克肯特的身份进行跟踪？这实在太过愚蠢了。

“我，我在取材。”记者一努嘴。

“取材？靠跟踪我？”卢瑟抬起头，他弯起嘴角。

“这可真是自恋。”肯特揶揄道，他试图扳回劣势，一面忙忙试图为自己的莽撞寻找理由，他飞速扫了一眼街上的店面，“我刚在那家饰品店……”

“我以为你在体育版。”企业家抢白。

“不过主要是甜品店。”肯特急忙改口，“上次橄榄球明星提到这家是他的最爱。”谢天谢地他还没有丢掉作为记者该有的伶牙俐齿，他祈祷卢瑟千万别问他是哪位橄榄球明星，因为他真的不知道。

然而卢瑟挑起了眉毛。“这家有什么特别的？”

“有机果蔬汁。”肯特胡侃道，他该说沾满五彩缤纷糖霜粒的巧克力雪糕的，可是这个单词实在太长，而在卢瑟赤果果的盯视下他的舌头已然完全不听使唤。

令他心脏猛然下坠的是企业家转身退开两步，居然认真地眯起眼睛看起了挂在户外小黑板上的菜单来，他这才想起这位莱克斯卢瑟是素食主义者——他们几个星期前才刚在莱克斯工业园共饮胡萝卜黄瓜及蔓越莓榨成的蔬菜果汁——这让他后悔到近乎想要立马跑路，可是他知道他不能。

“克拉克，有机果蔬汁不在菜单上。”企业家转过身，脸上的笑容扩大了，他得意地宣布，“何况我不认为职业体育运动员会随便进食八百卡路里的雪糕。”

记者别过脑袋规避了他的目光，于是卢瑟将杂志卷起，抵在他脸颊上强迫他转过脸来。“当面撒谎可是要接受惩罚的，克拉克。”

 

五分钟后他们沿着宽阔的第五街向城市的东边的海岸飞驰，新机车的白色喷漆在稀薄的日光里划出一道夺目的光。记者痛苦地缩在莱克斯卢瑟的机车后座上，手落在身侧抓着坐垫，努力在不掰坏真皮座椅的同时保持平衡。这座位实在太过窄小，他的大腿完全贴着卢瑟屁股，这让他就算再在企业家大力刹车时向前冲，也不敢伸手去扶卢瑟的腰。

机车在报社大楼的十字路口吃了一个红灯，肯特这会儿由衷的希望自己如蚂蚁般渺小，并祈祷没有人恰巧向下望。红转绿，卢瑟猛地一拉油门，记者的挎包滑下了肩膀，他伸手去抓结果企业家猛地打了个拐弯，于是倒霉的记者向前冲了去整个下巴磕上了卢瑟的肩膀。

尽管车马喧嚣，那头盔里得意的嗤笑肯特却听了个清清楚楚。

“试着别碰我，克拉克，被别人看见了可会说闲话。”莱克斯卢瑟的声音听起来甚是心满意足。

 

他们很快驶过英雄公园。公园的一角，超人深灰色的巨像反射着淡淡的银光，这位外星异类单膝跪地，慈眉垂首，一手高举向天仿若依托无形的重物，一手堪堪垂至人类刚能企及的高度。那些超人的信徒以虔诚之姿走近，他们大多信奉“华尔街金牛能生财”的传闻，于是小心翼翼触摸这位天神的食指，仿若如此这般就也能分享那独一无二的异能一般，另一些虽每日来向亲属挚友悼念，却始终不愿意仰望石像，仿若那千斤巨力压在的是他们的脖颈上。

讽刺的是，人类之伟大不及神明的一只红色长筒靴。这人类所能想象神明的恩泽的具象化，却因这古希腊式的刻画无时无刻不强调着人和超人之间的差异。那十二块刻满遇难者名字的黑色石碑与其说是受到神明庇护，却更像十二位门徒一般恭敬地围绕着这救世耶稣。

在断腿的华莱士基夫亵渎神像之后，警察二十四小时看守公园，在几天清理工作的努力下，FALSE GOD的红字已经被洗去了，但巨像的胸口依然留有一片淡淡的殷红，如落入泥土中被碾烂的樱花瓣般刺目。

 

记者匆匆给予那雕像一瞥就像是受到伤害般转过了目光。

他虽无数次站在星球日报的楼顶俯瞰这座公园和那些蚂蚁般的人类，却从未真的踏入英雄公园过。并不是他不欣赏这样的纪念举动，只是他从未能够将自己带入那尊巨大到离谱的，精心雕琢的石像罢了。

 

当他们从华盛顿大道的天桥下穿过，道路就开始向下倾斜，莱克斯集团橙色的旗帜在空中飘荡，湾区的低矮的棚屋如撕不走的橡皮膏般围绕着那些新兴工地，一会儿工夫，这明日之都的玻璃大厦们如烟雾一般在身后散去，而哥谭林市林立的黑色高楼就如水怪般从对岸纷纷探出脑袋。

卢瑟将车停在了湾区去往哥谭的摆渡船入口，记者被风吹得乱糟糟地狼狈样并没能博取他的同情。

“来吧克拉克，陪我溜达溜达。”企业家脱下皮手套塞进口袋，用一种不容置疑地口吻说。

“……你，你没有锁车。”记者一步三回头。

科技天才停下脚步转过身。

“怎么？”肯特退了一步。他哪里又做错了？

卢瑟取下墨镜挂在皮衣口袋上，他审视着记者，似乎在怀疑后者担忧的真实性。在确认肯特的确是在为他的机车操心后，企业家翻了一个巨大的白眼：“你在大都会呆了一年？两年？”

“大约两年。”肯特干巴巴地答道，第六感告诉他卢瑟是明知故问。

“可怜。身在明日之都却依旧像个堪萨斯农民一般思考。”卢瑟尖刻地说，“没有锁车，这位好心人提醒我。天地宇宙无穷智慧他熟视无睹，却像个庸庸碌碌的普通的……人……一般操心着最世俗的问题，难以置信的好笑！”他的语气半是愠怒半是得意，“这辆愚蠢的定制机车是指纹驱动的，它会扫描任何除我以外试图驾驶的人的指纹，戴皮手套也没有用，并且它的内置定位系统已经和我的手机绑定了，强制拆除会引发自爆，所以别担心有人会扛着它去外太空，克拉克肯特，因为就算那位超人来打这辆机车的主意我也能马上知道。”他的目光突然亮了，“哈！我倒挺想让他试一试。”

“对不起。”记者急忙道歉，他低头装作整理包带，避开了卢瑟的目光。

莱克斯卢瑟撇撇嘴，没有掩饰失落。“……相信我，克拉克，我知道我在做什么。”

 

他们一前一后沿着低坝向南走，哈勃河水拍打着粗糙的沙地，这里虽有沙滩但河水并不清澈，显少有市民会来此晒太阳，这会儿度假季已经过去了，沙滩上更是空无一人。偶尔有嬉闹的孩童们迎面奔过，向他俩投来狐疑的目光。企业家穿着虽不花俏，但任谁都不会将他与这个区域的居民错混，而肯特拎着皮包，像个便衣保镖一样委委屈屈地跟在他身后。

莱克斯卢瑟裹紧了身上的机车夹克，他皱着眉，像是怕冷般怂着肩膀，再一次完全沉浸入了自己的思绪之中。

肯特想要说什么打破沉默，却不敢贸然开口。

他们走了一大段，直到渡轮来回开了两拨，卢瑟才停下脚步在石头护栏上坐下，这会儿他恢复了兴致勃勃的样子。“请坐，肯特男孩。”他做出邀请之姿，仿佛两人是在他自己家里似的。后者像是得到了释令般松了一口气，记者小心翼翼在亿万富翁身边坐下。

冬日临近，三四点的太阳落到了哥谭的高楼后面，给整个城市镀上了一层金边，在他们正前方是占据哥谭三分之一的巨大的仓储区，灰色的仓房像乐高积木般整齐排列，粗长的烟囱正缓缓飘着青烟。

这会儿富翁漫不经心地开口：“氪星人袭击时你在哪里，克拉克？”

记者吃了一惊。“……堪萨斯。”他犹豫了一下答道，“我还在堪萨斯。”

卢瑟向他投以锐利的一瞥。“你知道我在哪里吗？”

记者摇摇头，这对话的走向让他不适。

“我就在这河的对岸，就在那里，等着上渡轮，但是渡轮没有开动，交通乱成了一锅粥，因为大都会封城了。你看得到吗？就在那里。”

肯特不自在起来，他将视线锁定在哥谭那如山峦般起伏的灰色高楼上，却实则什么都没有看进去。

“幸存者的愧疚，克拉克，很有意思是不是？它让我不敢说自己是幸运的。就好像我做错了一样，就好像我该为这侥幸生存负责一般。”卢瑟瞟了他一眼，像是在检查自己这番话的效力，“莱克斯大厦刚建了一半，虽说它没有幸免于难，氪星人撞倒了一半的钢筋并在内部掏了个大洞，但至少，你懂我的意思吧……它是空的！”卢瑟突然抬高了声音，最后一个字惊飞了岸边几只悠然啄食的水鸟，“空的！除，除了几个建筑工人！而另外三栋办公楼就没有那么幸运了。我，我，我，我在想，人们造起通天的巴别塔，却遭到神的刑罚。但是人……人却……我在想父亲会怎么想？”他皱起眉，像是为自己突然又再次提起父亲而感到震惊，父亲两字打断了他的思路，“等等，我说到哪里了？”

“你父亲……”

“不！我说到巴别塔。”年轻人烦躁地挥挥手。

“……”

“巴别塔！那神俯视众生，不费吹灰之力，就造成了人类的大混乱，他站在高处，把低处留给我们，可我们为何要站在低地？被落石砸死的是我们。”

肯特咽了口唾沫。“我很抱歉。”他轻声说，他想要安慰卢瑟，于是伸手过去，但后者没有给他这个机会。

卢瑟几乎是立刻打掉了他伸过来的手。“抱歉？”他瞪着记者，语气近乎凶狠，“你什么意思，抱歉？”

这突如其来的敌意让记者一时说不出话，过了好一会儿才嗫嚅道：“……我，我是说……大家都说你为重建慷慨解囊，大家都很感激你所做的一切，那一定很不容易。”

“很不容易？”企业家哼了一声，他狐疑地盯着记者的窘态，像是在衡量这番话的重量，然而得出的结论让他忍俊不禁，“老天，你真是个有意思的人！玉米地男孩！担心丢自行车！担心表现不佳被老板解雇！不愿意让自己显得粗鲁而在餐厅里硬生生坐了两个小时，像是那些可怜的陪客……你真的和那些普通人一样讲话是不是？但是你错了，大错特错！那对我来说很容易！非常容易！”莱克斯卢瑟大笑起来，“因为我他妈有钱！我比谁都他妈有钱！嗯！只可惜这不是钱的问题！”他连连摇头，像是在否定记者的道歉，“我一开始也以为是钱的问题，但这不是，根本不是！你知道我发现了什么吗？我把毁坏的楼重新造起来！把街道修补好！但是这解决不了问题。这解决不了根本问题！因为站在塔上手持利剑向神宣战只不过是人的臆想罢了，就好像神降恩泽于人是人的臆想……于是我告诉自己这还不够，因为，因为在灾难发生之后我就知道我又有了一个新的使命！”

“什么新的使命？”记者真心诚意地问。

企业家盯着他，嘴角浮起一丝狡黠地微笑：“喔别担心。只是一个别人无法胜任的工作罢了。”卢瑟轻描淡写地耸耸肩。


	12. Chapter 12

记者内心十分不是滋味，也许是年轻的企业家讲话总是引经据典让他摸不着头脑，亦或是话语里总是藏着一把薄薄的刀片，在他每次想要上前时毫不留情地挥刀相向。卢瑟有朋友吗？他这样的人会有怎样的朋友？他们之前毫无交集，然而就在这几个月，非常突然，两人开始近乎每周都有碰面，意外或非意外，很多时候都如早就预谋好了一般。他几乎能够肯定卢瑟对他有兴趣，而他其实也有些好奇这“兴趣”最后能通往何处，然而每次他以为自己与企业家之间存在某种“怪怪的友谊”的时候，对方都能瞬间将他从梦中打醒。

“我能问一个问题吗，莱克斯？”

卢瑟轻笑一声。“为什么不能呢，克拉克？”他将皮手套从口袋里拿出来把玩起来。

汽笛长鸣，又有一艘货轮进港了。

记者不安地咬住下唇。“我，我不想让你觉得我是在刺探什么……因为这和我记者的身份毫无关系。我只是……我只是有些担心……”

“如果你每次都需要解释一堆废话来给自己加油鼓劲，你是得不到任何采访机会的，克拉克，因为这些话没人要听。”卢瑟尖锐地指出。

“你说，你父亲……”记者鼓起勇气。

“我父亲怎么了？”卢瑟将手伸进手套里，端详着自己的手指，“卢瑟老头子死了。”

“……我只是觉得……我只是觉得你一直……”肯特吸了口气，“你一直在提起你父亲。”

“我有吗？”企业家表情茫然地转过脸，他停下了手中的动作。

“有。”肯特认真地说，“我对你父亲的意外深表很抱歉，如果你想谈谈……”

卢瑟打了一个寒颤。他嘴角弯起不详的弧度，像是在克制某些激烈的言词。“没什么好谈的，也没什么可抱歉的。”他挑起眉毛，瞪着肯特的脸，突然变得怒气冲冲，“老卢瑟已经死了十年了，他最好死着，我喜欢他死着。”

肯特哑口无言，他紧张地推了推眼镜，“我不知道……对不起莱克斯……我……”

“你怎么会知道呢？”卢瑟抿嘴起嘴唇，他轻蔑地说，“你怎么可能会知道呢？”

这话明显戳伤了小记者，这让他瞬间变得严肃起来。他一片好心却被当成驴肝肺，比起卢瑟颐指气使的强硬态度，卢瑟压根不在意他的关心更使他恼怒。这会儿他感到热气从心口上涌，于是想也没想就脱口而出：“听着，我只是表达一下关心，虽然你大概还不认为我们是什么朋友……我们怎么会是朋友？莱克斯卢瑟和我没有任何相同之处，我们也没认识多久，这我都理解，但我以为我们至少已经跨过陌生人这个分水岭了。”

“你以为？”企业家的口气近乎冷漠。

记者眨眨眼，脸上万分挂不住。他不理解莱克斯卢瑟这个态度，完全不理解。“如果你不想讲，那直说就是，我没有任何逼你的意思，因为我不是要刺探你的秘密，你何必拐弯抹角的讥讽我。”他扁扁嘴，爆发道。

出乎记者的意料，卢瑟无动于衷。企业家不仅无动于衷，他眉毛几乎快飞到天上去了，那神情就好像是听到了一个超级好笑的笑话。

“有什么好笑的？”记者怒道，“如果我说错了，那你告诉我，你为何要让我坐你的机车，并且要我陪你走走？”

“你是说我逼你的？我怎么逼得了你呢，耶稣基督万事巨星？”卢瑟咧嘴，那么一瞬间他的神情只能用眉飞色舞来形容。

“我没有那么说！”记者猛地站起身，他涨红了脸，“天啊你简直不可理喻！”

但是这位任性的企业家一把拉住了他的外套下摆。

“坐下，克拉克。”他脸上的微笑不减。

记者没有动。

“如果你想听我解释就坐下。”卢瑟加重了手上的力道，然而他毫不意外地发现自己根本扯不动肯特，这让他脸上闪过一丝阴霾。

记者站在那里，气得脸都皱了起来。“哦，你的确是会解释！”他讥讽道。

企业家露出受到冒犯的神情，他瞪着记者，嘴角抽动，不过权衡当下的情形，很快他就妥协了。“我不喜欢话说两遍。”企业家柔声道，他松开了手，“坐下，克拉克。”

“你不能再……”

“我没准备那样做。”卢瑟抱起胳膊，他皱着眉头像是在深思。

肯特坐了下来。他的愤怒来得快去的也快，说到底，他是个习惯设身处地先站在他人角度为他人着想的人，于是这善良的记者在一瞬间的爆发之后又开始反省起自己的行为。

“莱克斯我非常抱……”

“笨蛋克拉克。”企业家打断了他，声音听不出情绪，“你已经意识到了吧，你对我来说不只是一个，记者。”年轻人将重音落在“记者”上，强调道。

“……呃。”肯特怔了怔。

“非常抱歉的是我。”卢瑟的道歉与其说是诚恳，不如说像是权宜之计。

“不，不，是我太莽撞……”记者毫无觉察，相反他真诚地表示。卢瑟的话鼓舞了他，使他顿时展颜欢笑，露出洁白整齐的牙齿，而这位名叫克拉克肯特的记者一笑起来，就真的不能更英俊了。

卢瑟望着他的笑容一时移不开目光，这多像一朵发光的太阳花！英俊得让他近乎窒息。受到感染他跟着微笑起来，伸出手像是要去拍拍记者表示安慰，然而动作到一半就戛然而止，他像是突然挣脱魔咒清醒过来，不甘的神情在他脸上一闪而过。

“……所以莱克斯，我们好着？”记者咧嘴，他开玩笑道，“拜托不要解雇我。”

企业家噘嘴。“看心情，克拉克。”他得理不饶人。

“行。”记者应道，并没有将其当真。

这会儿年轻的天才已经恢复了镇定自若的样子，一扫脸上的阴郁，在一番权衡利弊后，他很快做出了一个决定。

“克拉克，我和我父亲关系一般，仅此而已。”卢瑟摆弄自己的手指，柔声解释，“典型的富人家小孩和忙碌的家长并不亲近，我打赌你过着完全不同的生活吧？在农场的日子，每天围着木头长桌一起吃三餐，新鲜出炉的华夫饼抹着焦糖酱和奶油做早餐？嗯！晚餐有土豆泥或是烤鸡？饭后一起享用苹果派和布丁？放学后帮着父亲干农活，帮十几只牛挨个挤奶，搬运成捆的干草，然后在周六开一辆卡车去蔬菜集市，肯特家的农场，爸爸一定很乐意你帮忙吧？”

“差不离十。”肯特笑道。回忆很神奇，会让他自动忘记那些家庭争吵，或是其他的不愉快。他想起玛莎的时候总是会自然而然地想起清晨咖啡的香气，淡淡的橙子味的护手霜，和那双总是温柔又坚强的眼睛。有时他从噩梦中醒来，想想玛莎的怀抱总是能让他安下心来。而乔纳森，在回忆里乔纳森一直和他在一起，那个在太阳刚露脸就在田里忙活的身影，在他小时候乔纳森能解答他的所有困惑……

卢瑟弯起嘴角，他脱下手套将其折好。

“克拉克，我父亲最大的问题是，他的确想要我成为一个出色的人，他从小就是这么训练我的，我的身上集齐了他所有的优点，坦白来说，若我智商不及他大概会毫不犹豫结果了我，弱肉强食，他遵循达尔文优胜劣汰的法则行事，但他也无法接受我在很年轻时就能胜过他这个事实，他是一路打拼过来的，而我在很小时候就能指出他计划中的不足，这挫伤了他的骄傲，于是他拼命寻找我的’瑕疵’。”

“……他找到了吗？”肯特问，当然答案他已经知道了。

“是的。”卢瑟将目光转向了远方，“他自认为他找到了。”

两人沉默了。记者凝视着城市的剪影，夕阳西下，先前的货轮又已开走，在那片雾霭般的灰色中，他能看到那些漂浮在港口的小型运输船，也能听到海鸥呼啦啦地振翅声和交易区的吆喝，下午的鱼市快要打烊了。

“你撕开独角兽的角，想让他变成一匹普通的马，但他永远不会是一匹普通的马。”卢瑟总结，他垂下头，露出了厌倦的神情，“这不是什么愉快的话题，我猜你大概不会理解，不过这无关紧要……”

“我并非不能理解。”记者突然说。

两人目光相交，企业家似乎是有些困惑，但很快他又露出了然于胸的神情。“是的，那是当然的。”他点点头，“可怜的克拉克。”

记者心中慌乱起来，卢瑟眼睛一眨不眨瞪着他，这让他又有些退缩了，就好像企业家能透过他的大衣和那层人皮看到他掩藏在下面的本质似的。感受到了他的退意，莱克斯卢瑟翘起嘴角，这位肯特男孩还是有他的小脾气的，也不是一味的盲目附和，念及这点他在心中又默默记了一笔，反正，很快他就能弄清导致克拉克肯特发脾气的那条界限在哪里了，前进的道路有的是，方才的挫败使他决定先退一步。

“好了小记者，你知道的够多了。现在做好准备吧！因为我要来问问题了！”

记者笑了。“我不能说不，不是吗？”

“你当然不能说。”企业家恢复了他不可一世的样子。

“好吧。问我吧。”

“你什么时候离开堪萨斯的？”

“2000年后，我二十几出头……”

“为何不早点出来看看呢？那么喜欢堪萨斯？”

“我父亲去世了，我决定尽可能多的陪着妈妈。”

“你父亲是什么时候去世的？”

“1997年。”

“1997年？你父亲是1997年去世的？”企业家诧异道，“是什么难治的疾病吗？”

“……是意外。”记者说，他垂下目光，“是夏季美国中部的旱龙卷。当时我们堵在了高速路上，我，我和父亲吵了一架，说了一些很伤人的话，后来旱龙卷就来了，他，他救了一对母子，又想要救汉克，汉克是我们的狗，但车弄伤了他的脚，他想要向我们跑过来但是龙卷……”

“你在现场？”卢瑟突然打断了他。

“是的。”

“你不能救他吗？”

肯特沉默了，过了好一会儿才道：“他不想我这么做，我必须尊重他的决定。”

“他想要死？”

“他不需要我救他。”肯特找不到合适的词句，“他……”

“他认为还不到时机。”然而卢瑟冷笑一声替他补完道。

记者叹了一声不答。 

企业家沉默了，他的肩膀开始颤抖，像是在全力克制不爆发。

“1997年发生了什么？”

“……没什么。我只是随口。”企业家将脸转向一边，他一只手抓着石头护栏，一只手下意识地伸上去挠了挠露在衬衫外面的脖子，他依然没有扣最里面的衬衫，仿佛那样会让他窒息一般，

“莱克斯……”

“闭嘴！克拉克！闭嘴！”企业家突然尖声命令道，他面容因为痛苦而扭曲，哒哒哒，哒哒哒，他的手指无意识地敲击护栏，却抖得根本扶不住，这让他像是突然被人抽了一鞭子般跳起来，如热锅上的蚂蚁般团团转，“我在想，我只是在想，等等，我在想什么？哈！1997年我第一次见到布鲁斯韦恩，他和我打了一盘游戏，非常好的人！非常非常好的布鲁斯老爷！你也见过他了是不是？你觉得他如何？他和哥谭的蝙蝠？”他猛地停下脚步转过身来，“看看那著名的哥谭，蝙蝠的洞穴。”企业家突然伸手遥指哥谭，“你擦亮神灯释放夜的精灵，他从黑暗中显现许诺你愿望成真。你对蝙蝠了解多少，克拉克？”

“我们在说动物还是……”这话题转的太快，记者膛目结舌。

“我在说人！我在说独一无二的黑暗骑士！”莱克斯卢瑟大声宣布。

“……我，我不甚了解。”肯特谨慎地回应。这些天他一直在暗地调查蝙蝠的行踪以及跟进相关报道，他一有空就钻进警察局里翻看旧案宗，这是佩里明令禁止的，但这也不是他第一次把佩里的话当耳旁风了。他在白炽灯下凝视着十年前褪色泛黄的资料，而调查的结果使他惊讶，这位黑暗骑士的确就如那暗中潜伏的哺乳动物，蝙蝠侠的传说已经在哥谭风靡了二十多年了，但不知何故，他发现自己无法把报道上所形容的那个正义骑士，和他在几周前电视上所看到的，在罪犯身上刻印的蝙蝠联系起来。

“你怎么看？克拉克？白日守法的绅士，在夜晚变成暴徒？只身一人就织起了那让小孩夜不能寐的恐怖？”卢瑟压低了声音，他脸上不可抑制地流露出痛苦的神色，就好像他在谈论的不仅仅是蝙蝠侠似的，“你看新闻吧？那个经他审问的罪犯遭受的不仅仅是被刻印的痛苦，哈！惊恐的女人宁愿躲在栅栏后面也不敢向外走一步，闻声而来的警察惊走了蝙蝠，可是他还没有“结束”！因为没有“结束”，所以监狱也不能阻拦黑暗骑士来探访。第二天罪犯就被发现惨死在监狱里，断了两根肋骨，被打得鼻青脸肿，而守卫根本不知道蝙蝠是什么时候来的。”

肯特猛地抬起头。“什么？那人死了？”

企业家深吸一口气，他转了转眼珠点点头。“没错。”肯特的反应正中他的下怀。

“可是没有新闻报道这事……”记者皱起眉。

“可是没有新闻报道这事……天真的克拉克！”卢瑟鹦鹉学舌，他像是猛地把痛苦抛在脑后，变得异常兴奋起来，“哈！因为这位倒霉蛋不是第一个！所有被蝙蝠秘密处决的对象都没有被报道。蝙蝠不杀人？他打得罪犯只剩一口气，几个小时后罪犯自己断了气，他当然不杀人！为了昔日的友谊，哥谭警察局把事情压下去了。”

“你没有证据。”记者瞪大眼睛。这简直闻所未闻！

“你不相信我？嗯？你想要证据吗？”卢瑟咧嘴一笑，他向前踏了一步凑近肯特，“那对我来说不难。我在那边内部还有些朋友，我可以给你搞几张照片，但是答应我，肯特大男孩，你可不能冲动行事将这事抖出去，如何？”

 

两天后肯特收到一个匿名的黄色信封，里面是一叠报纸上没有刊登过的拍立得照片，下面是莱克斯的潦草的笔迹。

JUDGE

JURY

EXECUTION

JUSTICE?

他盯着尸体胸口的蝙蝠烙印和那个问号看了许久，然后将照片翻过来，发现其中一张的后面还粘着张粉色的自粘贴纸。

“留意昆士兰码头”依然是莱克斯圆润的笔迹，末尾还画了一个笑脸“；）”符号。

 

当晚名为白葡萄牙人的货运船在昆士兰码头靠岸，打着莱克斯集团标签的木头箱子被小心翼翼地搬上了集装箱运输车。黑夜中蝙蝠站在吊塔顶端监视这下方的一切，他不知道那位神就漂浮在他头顶上方的不远处。

很快枪声击穿长空，追车大戏打破了大都会寂静的夜，蝙蝠车对莱克斯集团的货运车穷追不舍，一时间人仰马翻。在从几辆燃烧的汽车，和一辆撞进墙里的汽油运输车中把司机抢救出来，并且将被蝙蝠车击穿侧翻的小运输船搬到安全地带之后，这位神终于忍不下去了。

他到底在这里做什么？给蝙蝠擦屁股吗？

 

为何蝙蝠要对莱克斯集团的货运车穷追不舍？这位上帝之子看不清箱子里运送的是什么，因为在木头之下还有个箱子，而那个箱子是用铅做涂层封装的。

蝙蝠的举动是错误的，如果这算是顺带帮莱克斯卢瑟个小忙，他不怎么介意，卢瑟也不用知道，反正对他来说不过是举手之劳。

 

于是这神从黑暗中显出真身，光辉耀人，他为休战而来，对恶徒善意规劝，而被打散的落叶织成了蝙蝠的形状，它张开双翼，愤怒地鸣叫。


	13. Chapter 13

1997年夏末商战的胜利让老莱克斯卢瑟更加不可一世，对权利与掌控一切的渴望如气球般越吹越大。大家都看见了，这后起之秀狠狠给了布鲁斯韦恩一个下马威，如今他想要达成目标，有谁还能阻止他？

 

莱克斯卢瑟端着两杯热巧克力在篮球场高处的看台上坐下来，脑袋缩在帽衫里。一会儿训练结束了，队员们三三两两往外走，那个有一双湛蓝眼睛的男孩落在后面。他抄起饮料，把书包甩在肩上三步并作两步往下纵，然后在出口处截住了他。

“嘿……”

“莱克斯，你自己说了我们结束了。”男孩子一看到他就加快了脚步，他将重音落在“你自己”上。

“听着我……”

“结束这词意味着你得停止再来纠缠我。”男孩子板着脸拂开他伸过来的手，但是他灵活地蹿到了对方面前，举起饮料杯横在两人中间。

“你这什么意思？”

“我给你带了热巧克力。”他说，努了努嘴。

男孩涨红了脸，也不知是因为愤怒还是窘迫：“这算什么？道歉吗？”

“是的，这是个道歉。”

“你期望怎样，我当即原谅你？给你一个机会再次羞辱我？”男孩侧身躲过他，继续向自行车库走。

他端着咖啡杯跟上去，他早就预料到道歉不会那么顺利，他在父亲的施压下逼迫自己做出了转身就后悔的决定，然而他的理由他自己无法讲出口，就算讲出口这男孩也不会理解，于是不如省却这些步骤直接进入长篇道歉。

“不，但是听着，我很抱歉，真的很抱歉那天说的那些。我知道你肯定非常很生气，因为我表现得像个混账，我知道我是个混账，如果你连朋友都不想和我做，我完全理解……”

“你什么时候有过朋友了，莱克斯？”男孩将书包扔进车篮里，踢了一脚刹车，“你操纵别人喜欢你，不想要的时候又抛弃他们，他们不喜欢你，你让他们害怕。”

这话戳痛了他。使得那张尚显稚气的脸上闪过一丝阴霾，他但马上他就克制住了自己。“看来我真的搞砸了，你现在恨我了。”他依然固执地举着饮料杯，阻挡在去路上。

男孩耸耸肩：“我不恨你，我只是不明白你想要什么，莱克斯。”

“我想要什么……”他犹疑地自问，他清楚的明白他当今最想要的东西他辈子都得不到，除此之外，还有什么别的想要的他自己也不知道，于是他立马就把目标定在了最现实的问题上，“我想要你先把巧克力喝了？”

男孩皱起眉沉默了一会儿，两人僵持着，男孩终是败下阵来，他接过饮料杯，巧克力已经有点凉了。那场面真是难堪透了，他在日后回忆起来都不得不笑话自己当时战战兢兢的样子，空有钱财万贯，却连带喜欢的人出去玩都不能，足智多谋的莱克斯卢瑟和他面目模糊的年少情人，立在车棚的阴影里，默默将饮料喝完，因为两人都不知除此以外还能怎么办。然而当时身在此情此景之中，他的心中却浮起一丝淡淡的欣慰，他用眼角偷瞄男孩，男孩湛蓝的眼睛低垂着，打定主意不和他的目光相碰。这会儿他见对方紧绷的脸终于稍微放松了一点，于是禁不住咧嘴一笑。

在气氛终于有所缓和后，男孩将杯子还给他并持起车把，在犹豫了一番后终于抬起头：“我送你一路？”

这是个和解的信号。但他在快要走出车棚时又退缩了，堪堪躲在阳光落不到的阴影里。“……没事等会有司机来接我。”他又摆出富家子弟那无所谓的样子。

男孩摇摇头，失望溢于言表。“我真的没法应付你这忽冷忽热的态度。”

他急起来，就要快压不住心口那块大石，那些秘密差点就要脱口而出了，他想要和别人分享自己的恐惧，想要分享那个真实的自己，他想要告诉这男孩他所说的大多数故事都不是真的，他没有出生在美国，他母亲也不是病死的，他想告诉他记忆中的那面白墙，庆典上游行的人群和挥舞的花束，他想告诉他父亲从小是怎么打他的，在醉酒后怎样把他铐起来用皮鞭抽，就好像他不是他儿子似的，他身上总有还没有好的淤青这使得他从来不敢穿短袖，他想告诉他父亲对于威胁和警告一向是说到做到，而这次……这次……

“好吧，没事，你不想说也罢，反正你从来都没说过什么。”男孩叹了口气，“只是拜托不要再这样来找我了莱克斯。”

“你不明白……”他手指恋恋不舍地掰着车筐上的钢丝。

男孩笑了。“我是我不懂，我是不懂你们卢瑟。”

他真的急了，然而真相在出口后变得像一句夸大其词的赌气：“你不懂，我父亲会杀了我的。”

“你父亲会杀了你？他是你的父亲，莱克斯。他怎么会杀了你？”男孩瞪大了蓝眼睛，于愤怒中嘲讽道，“我以为你是来道歉的，但这真是个糟糕透顶的借口，难道这就是你和我分手的原因？如果你觉得你父亲会杀了你，那你应该现在就报警。”

他追了两步，又退回阴影里，仿若石化般看着男孩几下就骑入夕阳中，腿脚过了许久才恢复知觉。报警也是没有用的，父亲认识警局的人，卢瑟家的生意已经大到官商勾结了，他行为会被当成因为学习压力过大而失常，这只会让自己蒙羞，父亲会毫发无损，而将“家丑”外扬只会迎来一顿暴打。

 

他能做什么？

他不是什么知难而退的人，相反他对于达成目标总有令人膛目结舌的坚持，这样的坚持总是给他带来想要的胜利。然而对于父亲是不一样的，他希望自己能有那个勇气，在面对父亲时讲出自己心中真正所想，但十多年恐怖的高压监管已经将他的内心驯化的如绵羊一般归顺，让他在每一次想要奋起反抗之前先反省自己的过错——因为父亲的权威是不容置疑的。

这个他恨之入骨的信条已经通过绞紧的枷锁融化进了他的血液中，在父亲的拳头和巴掌之下渗入了他身体上的每一块淤青，随着时间的推移，他不禁怀疑起自己到底是父亲的儿子还是囚犯。

“你是爱我的吧，莱克斯？”在耳鬓厮磨间男孩轻声问他，“不然，你是不会吻我的的，对吗？”

爱？他知道什么是爱？他有被爱过吗？

他从来没有享受过母亲的爱，而父亲……他父亲爱他吗？他父亲是通过鞭笞的方式爱他的吗？在年级尚小的时候，他以为每一个父亲都是这样爱孩子的，换句话说，有哪个孩子没有在小时候被父母打过几下呢？但父亲的暴力没有随着他年龄的增长而停止，相反愈演愈烈——一个无情的独裁者——于战火之中成长，因家破国亡而背井离乡，眼看着少年时期信仰的偶像被划为该下地狱的魔鬼，人到中年的飞黄腾达并没有医好心中那片被荼毒的土壤，相反少年不得志的理想重新破土而出：彼时他一无所有，现在，他已经拥有创造出不同境遇的力量了——这直接导致他的亲生儿子成了最直接的牺牲品。

 

莱克斯卢瑟一点点长大，他一点点意识到，他和父亲的关系在本质上就是错误和扭曲的。

但是他能做什么？

他曾经期望有人能听到他的尖叫，并出来站出来干预，但他的哭嚎只会带来更深的痛苦，因为这更触怒了父亲。“懦弱的软蛋！”父亲这样骂他，将他从桌子下拖出来，而他蹬掉鞋子，像被水烫了的猫般拼命往后面缩。

很快他不再尖叫了，只是咬着牙祈祷，或是默默流眼泪，祈祷有神明能听到他的祷告。赴美后他得以熟读圣经，他心知肚明自己不会是神明偏爱的信徒，因为他生来就是有“瑕疵”的，但难道这就是他必须经历这么多痛苦的原因吗？他不愿意相信。

神并非永远正确，神提供指引，但神不是独裁者，他相信神是仁慈的，神会听到他的祈祷，哪怕不是为了他自己，为了他父亲，那位救世耶稣会点醒暴徒，让他们迷途知返，正是因为施暴的对象是他父亲，他总是抱有幻想，总是心存柔情，幻想父亲有一天能清醒过来，幻想如果他循规蹈矩按照父亲的要求做，父亲总有一天会满意并向他流露爱意，他已经忍耐了十年，不差多忍耐一天，于是他继续承受着，就这样又一年过去了，一年又一年过去了。

 

1997年的十二月是个暖冬。

这几年来头一次，电视和收音机里没有气急败坏地循环播报暴雪预警，换做往日，冬季的阴雨中早就夹杂冰雹了，然而圣诞将至，不仅没有飘雪的迹象，更是连续几个星期气温都依然维持在零度之上。彼时大都会闹市区的街上挤满了大包小包采购的人群，口中呼出的白气如云朵般飘在人的头顶，暖黄色的装饰灯映亮了橱窗里堆得琳琅满目的节日礼盒，大商场和私人日用品店的出口处靠墙堆起一溜捆好的冷杉，购买最大的冷杉还能送一盒十六个小球挂饰。

他从百货商店出来，大衣口袋里揣着一个卡地亚打火机的礼盒。这是给父亲的礼物，并不是说他父亲真的缺打火机用，或是这礼物对他来说有多么贵重，但毕竟这是圣诞节，而他依旧想当一个好儿子。

“回家吧，汉克。”他对一直跟在他身边的保镖示意，“这晚上你可以休息。”

“可是卢瑟少爷，老爷说了……”

“我自己走回家，没多少路。”他拍拍保镖的胳膊，坚持道。

他走过两个街区，在拐角的教堂停下脚步，思索起来。自从他父亲因为工作繁忙不再逼迫他一起上教堂后，他就再也没有进去过。一如他们在跨越大洋时一同蜕去的那层皮，当父亲不用再削尖头皮试图挤入大都会的上流社会——他成功让上流社会反过来巴结他——之后，他父亲就再也没有把教堂放在心上。

这会儿他立在门口犹豫，一味盯着那玻璃彩窗看。

一会儿守门的老头从里面走出来。“孩子你等人吗？别站在风口，你可以进来等。”

于是他欣然应允，他花一块钱点了一杯蜡烛，老头慈爱地告诉他小孩可以不付，但他微笑着坚持了，这让他心中慢慢荡漾起一丝温暖。他在偏殿转了一圈，后在靠近神坛的木头长椅上坐下来。

这感觉久违了。教堂的空气干燥，清洁，总是弥漫着淡淡的蜡烛燃烧的气味。在父亲的陪同下与其说礼拜是一种折磨，不如说坐在他父亲身边是一种折磨，恶魔堂而皇之地出入圣殿而不受阻拦，也没有灾祸从天而降，这是多么大的一种讽刺啊。

但今天他一个人来，没有人跟随，那如坐针毡的感觉就消失了。

他出神地盯着前方受难耶稣的神像看了许久，耶稣低眉垂首，张开双臂，对痛苦呈现出一种温柔的顺意，仿佛这人世间的皮囊已经不能再给他带来伤害一般。他用一种审视的目光看着神像微微曲起的脚趾和那肋骨边流血的伤口，直到烛光在他眼中放大成了言语无法描述的光斑，他才颤巍巍地移开目光。

乐师在轻柔的弹奏管风琴，他闭上眼睛听了一会儿，然后开始祈祷。

“我只是想要他爱我一点点……这个要求真的很高吗？”他轻声请求，“下次，下次你能帮帮我吗？”

 

两个星期后圣诞假如期而至，他的期末成绩无可挑剔，父亲已经和中学签好了转学协议，他下学期就会在大都会最好的高中开始上课。

这最后一天他稍微走的晚了些，老卢瑟飞去了阿拉斯加慰问油井工人，要圣诞当天才会回来，于是他并不急着回家。奇怪的是当他走到校门口时，他的专车居然不在，他在校门口等了许久接他的车都没有来。于是他在警卫室给车载电话留了个言说不用来接他了，他自己回去。毕竟明天就是圣诞夜了，实在没有发脾气解雇司机的必要，也许司机是情急着回家陪妻儿，而他也不是不能自己走回去。

冬日六点的天已经全黑了，他听着音乐走了一段，突然意识到似乎是有人跟在他后面。他回头看了一眼，那人戴着兜帽，但没有表示出被抓包后闪躲的意思。也许只是他想多了，那人和他只是顺路，但他心跳还是不禁漏跳了一拍，于是他扯下耳机，加快了脚步。

如果他被绑架，父亲定会雷霆大怒。绑架他来向父亲讨要赎金可是一记臭棋，父亲根本不会支付巨款来赎他回去，因为父亲从不和绑架分子讨价还价，并且老卢瑟也说了，该在他出生的时候就掐死他的，他这么想，心里顿时有些发酸。

 

他快步走过三个街区，这时已经望得见那座教堂的尖顶了，那个戴兜帽的男人缩短了和他的距离，几乎快将他拢进他的阴影里了。这下他心中真的开始着慌，于是他开始跑，但他跑不过那人，在他喊出救命之前那人就几步跨上，一手捂住他的嘴巴一手搂住他的身体。十几秒内他就被拖入了主街房屋之间的小巷，而后上半个身子被摔在巨大的铁皮垃圾箱上。

他拼命挣扎腿脚狂踢，但那人比他的力气大得多。男人一只手死死夹着他的鼻子和下颚，他叫不出声也咬不着男人的手，最后只能伸出舌头狂舔试图让那人自己恶心得放手。男人的手掌粗糙，带着一股铁锈的腥味，接着他就重重挨了记一耳光，这抽得他眼冒金星，一时说不出话来。男人迅速抽掉了他的领带，冷风一下子透过衬衫的开口钻了下去，然后那领带就打成结反过来勒进了他的唇齿之间，而他的唾液一下子就把领带浸湿了。

这不是绑架。

这时他心中一片清明。这不是绑架。

男人一手压着他的颈部把他按在垃圾箱上，一手扒掉了他的裤子，他的屁股顿时暴露在了冰凉的空气中，冷风虽不刺骨，但也足以使他剧烈发抖，那裤子荡在脚踝处和鞋袜绞在一起如绳索般将他困住了。他听到男人单手解皮带的声音，于是双手狂乱地扒拉铁皮表面，试图寻找能够攻击的武器，但除了肮脏的积水他什么都没有摸到。男人吐了几口唾沫抹在他的后穴上，当那干硬的东西捅进他的身体里时他的脑袋重重栽在铁皮上像是想要把自己从梦中砸醒，但此时此刻上头和下头的疼痛一起袭击了他，让他再控制不住眼泪扑簌簌往下落。

在那巷子里，泪眼朦胧中他只看到一片黑暗，男人揪着他的头发，气息喷在他的脖颈之间如野兽的低喘，主街上的机车和人声似乎消失了，而在这蛮行的律动中他耳边唯一能听见的就是不远处教堂里飘来的唱诗班的乐声。

 

He rules the world with truth and grace,

主藉真理，恩治万方

And makes the nations prove

要使万邦证明，

The glories of His righteousness,

上主公义，无限荣光

 

多么愚蠢！多么愚蠢的他！和他人一样的愚蠢的他！相信什么神会来拯救人类！

这世上神是不存在的，也没有人会来救他。

他想要的爱早在他出生之前就已经枯萎了。

男人如同那戴黑帽的刽子手，他至始至终没有看清男人的脸，也没有听到他说一句话。

 

一个小时之后他总算将自己弄回了家门口，所幸钥匙没有丢，他实在不想按门铃让管家看到他这副样子，然而他的手抖得差点掏不出钥匙。大厅里黑着灯，他听见下人在地下室的厨房里忙活，于是连滚带爬地逃进自己的浴室。他洗了很久，手一直抖得握不住肥皂，因为疼痛差点让他在热水中晕过去。

最后他终于从浴室里爬出来，摇摇晃晃站在地毯上，弯腰万分困难，但他还是设法拾起衣服裤子扔进壁炉里，上面血迹斑斑，总之也是没有用了，之后他就缩回床上。昏昏沉沉地睡着，一直没有起来吃东西。后来管家来敲他房门，他们不知道发生了什么，只得喂他喝和果蔬打在一起的蛋白汁。

他坚持不去医院，并且禁止任何人碰他。他一直睡着，头如铅般沉，身体却比羽毛还轻。不真实的感觉再次出现，仿佛他是身在梦中一般，那下身酸疼，而脖子上领带留下的勒痕肿胀起来，碰一碰就一阵火辣辣的刺痛。他的身体仿佛被贯穿了，一旦伸直，就感觉体内空落落的，像是内脏都被掏空一般，以至于必须曲起腿脚蜷缩在床上才能得到一些慰藉。他一直睡一直睡，不知晨昏东西，直到听见父亲开门的声音，这让他立马条件反射地清醒了。

“莱克斯。”父亲拧亮了卧室的灯，这让他的眼皮一阵刺痛，“你还好吗？管家和我说有突发状况。”

“我没事。”他轻声说，没有动。

父亲在房门口站了一会儿。过了一会儿老卢瑟开口：“那我在楼下书房处理点文件，莱克斯。你认为你能起来一起吃圣诞晚餐吗？”

“可以。”他答应，依旧没有动。

在父亲转身时他突然出声叫住了他。“你知道，爸爸，我错了，我一直以来都错了，我能道歉吗？”

“为什么道歉，莱克斯？”

他又不回答了。“我躺一会儿就下楼。”他平静地说。

在父亲把门带上之后，他把头死死埋进枕头间来压抑哭声。“Abomination。极端恶行）”他喃喃，用自己才能听得到的声音，“Abomination。（极端恶行）”

 

当他强撑起身时，他的手又开始无法自控地发抖。


	14. Chapter 14

梦境不会说谎。

它永远不如他给自己织造的谎言温柔。现实中他竖起高墙，但在闭上眼后，堡垒如粉末坍塌，他一次又一次被迫直面恐惧。

 

在梦里他又回到了那个异常温暖的冬天，那个洋溢着幸福美满气息的圣诞。墨色的夜空中一片雪花都没有飘，主干道上的灌木如鬼影，和金色的灯火缠绕在一块儿，指引出一条通天的道路。在梦里他一而再再而三的回到那条支巷，被扔进垃圾箱的阴影之中，摔在散发着恶臭的脏水里，男人肮脏的双手如藤蔓般紧紧缠住了他，领带卡在他的脖子和唇齿之间，如马笼套一般，而缰绳的另一头就牵在男人的手里。

他睁大眼睛却什么都看不见任何灯火，可是他能听见乐声，教堂唱诗班的颂歌如黑夜中的萤虫一般划出肉眼不见的轻烟，他试图将残存的意识缠绕上轻烟的尾巴，因为他就要迷失在黑暗里了，迷失在愤怒和绝望之中。疼痛一而再再而三的撕裂他的身体，这让他祈祷自己在这一刻死去……不，从这一刻开始他再也不会祈祷了。

男人猛地将他翻了个身，他看到了兜帽中亮起两点红光，一如冥界恶犬的眼睛。

……他拼命挣扎，去扯男人的帽子。他需要知道谁是凶手，他要知道是谁对他……

男人的兜帽掉了下来。是克拉克肯特的脸。

神啊！！！！

惊怖之中他猛地向后缩，垃圾桶消失了，他如断线的风筝般坠落，而后重重摔在石板街道上。

“你还好吗？莱克斯？”

他听见了父亲的声音，这让他顾不上股间的剧痛爬起来开始跑……莱克斯集团的少爷像个罪犯般在无人的街道上狂奔，被子弹驱赶。他这是在做梦吗？

“我已经告诉过你，完全摆脱统治是不可能的了，就像没有绝对自由一样。”

父亲如拿撒勒的耶稣一般站在他面前，影子比镇守阿布辛贝勒神庙的拉美西斯二世的摩崖雕像还要高大。

不！！你已经死了！！他用尽全力大喊。

 

“停手，莱克斯，现在停手还不晚。”克拉克肯特挡住了他的去路。他依然是普普通通的记者打扮，低眉垂首，戴着黑框眼镜。

可是他看见过，看见过镜片后面那比地球上任何海洋都要湛蓝的异域。

——说谎者！

他揪住了星球日报记者的大衣，记者纹丝不动，可是啊……哪有什么大衣，红披风拂过他的脸，他伸手去挡——斗转星移，夜幕如窗帘般被拉开，透过突然升起的太阳，他看见那面目模糊的神就站在他的面前。

还不到时机……那将你养大的自以为是的堪萨斯农民这么规劝你……什么才是恰当的时机？告诉我，为什么是现在？你告诉我——

 

莱克斯卢瑟大叫着从梦中惊醒，冷汗濡湿了他的头发。

红光一闪而过，他的世界还在低鸣声中旋转，有那么几秒愣神间，他产生了身下的大楼即将坍塌的错觉。

在大都会受到氪星人袭击之后，老卢瑟又在他的梦里活过来了，那些被他关进潘多拉魔盒里的过去争先恐后地涌出，如瘟疫一般爬满每一个毛孔。这几个月来更是每况愈下，几乎到了夜夜需要和噩梦作斗争的地步，他在梦中如魔障般哭泣叫唤，醒来时精疲力竭，发现枕头湿了大半。

尽管如此，这位亿万富翁却没有显示出任何萎靡和颓唐，他斗志昂扬，目光炯炯有神，比以前还要精神饱满。那些令人不适的躁狂症症状不仅没有减轻，反而随着时间的推移而加重了，像所有咖啡因成瘾患者，很多时候他看上去都处于快要晕厥的边缘，那些无意识的抽搐和忘词开始变得愈加频繁，就好像他在全力克制一个秘密，而那秘密会在涨破他皮肤的那一刻让他如玻璃般碎裂一地。

但卢瑟没有，在这几近疯癫的狂热中，他的头脑如水晶预言球一般清晰。

 

梅茜向他表示了对他那不稳定的状况的担忧，她说也许可以再等等，也许现在的时机还不是最佳，他大声嘲笑梅茜，嘲笑他这位骨瘦如柴的秘书，嘲笑她软弱，举棋不定，并且暗自决定瞅准时机摆脱她，他挺欣赏她的忠诚，但他的身边不能有意志不坚定的人。

莱克斯卢瑟的大计划正在完美的向前推进，而当冬天到来的时候，他将收割自己种下的果实，届时一切的痛苦和付出都是值得的。他将自己视为救世的苦行僧，孤身走上了启迪人类的道路，只身一人，如盗取天火的普罗米修斯。

而助长这种狂热的是，他发现自己开始频繁梦到克拉克肯特。记者穿格纹衬衫和米色的风衣，佝偻着背，和他死去的父亲站在一起。

 

夜风使得企业家打了一个激灵，他警觉地转过脑袋，并很快找到了噪声的源头。窗户开着，他听见的是这明日之都的呼吸声。

年轻人困惑地眨了眨眼，他旋即从床上纵起来，一跃扑到窗口。从他在72层高的酒店套房里望出去，这城市的夜景可谓是夺人呼吸，他飞快环视了一圈天际，在没有找到想找的东西后就把头缩回来按响了警铃。

 

“保安！”他的人冲进来的时候他正在房间正中心团团踱步。

“卢瑟先生！发生了什么？”

“嘿！别紧张！”他停下来转过身，语气镇定，脸上的表情却是扭曲的，“别紧张！我没事！没人袭击我，我只是在想——窗开着！窗刚才是开着的吗？”

“……我离开的时候是关着的，开着的时候噪声很大，我可以确定。”梅茜挤上前，她的拖鞋穿反了，“除非后来你自己打开了。”

“我没打开。”卢瑟烦躁地伸手捏太阳穴，他已经得出结论了，而这个结论让他很不愉快，“走廊里有装监控摄像吗？这房间里呢？”

“走廊里有，房间里本来也有，但和往常一样，你住进来之后我让他们关掉了。”

“让他们跑一下走廊里录像，不过我几乎能确定找不到什么可疑的东西，但还是跑一下吧，跑一下……这房间里的摄像在哪里？”卢瑟的目光移到他的女秘书的脚上，“梅茜，我的好姑娘，你的拖鞋穿反了。”

女秘书窘迫地抿起嘴，但还是给他指了出来。“卧室里的只有这里。”

“把橱柜里的棒球棒递给我。”企业家命令道。他踩上软椅，接过棒球棒，一下子就把摄像头砸了个粉碎。

酒店工作人员互相交换了一下眼神，最终什么也没说。

“这样好多了。行了，就这样好了，不用管客厅。”任性的亿万富翁从椅子上跳下来，将那根价值不菲的镀金球棒扔到墙角，然后拍了拍手，“没事了，你们回去睡觉吧。”

 

人群作鸟兽散，企业家又踱回了窗口。

他睡前忘了给窗户上锁，毫无疑问窗户是被人从外面推开的。那个偷窥狂真有两下子，卢瑟这样想，脸上跟着露出一弯阴冷的微笑。

“你想要做什么？嗯？”他轻言细语，“看着我……监视我……”

72层。

他稍稍探头向下望了望，酒店停车场的轿车如乐高积木一般大，他眯着观察了半天也没看到什么行人，大部分的大都会人依然在沉睡。偷窥狂不是从地面爬上来的，只用半个脑子想也知道……除了“他”还会是谁呢？

这很有意思，这真是有意思极了。他没想到那个“他”还会做这样的事情。

莱克斯卢瑟将目光转向了沉沉的夜色，他思忖起来，超人现在在做什么呢？也和现在的他一样仰望着夜空吗？亦或是已经在世界的另一头拯救什么人了？

 

你看，这位所谓的神从来没有听到他的祈祷，也未有救他。

 

神未有救所有人。但是神为何要救所有人？神若决定不救所有人，神如何决定救谁不救谁的？是被拯救的人脸上写了什么，或是什么举动，让他们从十几亿人中脱颖而出？若神无法救所有人，那神的公平何在？

他思考着，越是思考越找不到问题的答案。他经历的所有痛苦，和所创造的所有价值，和那大字不识几个的堪萨斯老农的梦想相比一文不值。难道这就是他应该受到的报偿，难道不是他引领着这明日之都走向更辉煌的未来吗？

 

如果现在他坠落，超人会像接住路易斯 连恩 一样接住他吗？

这样的猜想使他再次露出厌恶的神情。这根本不能证明什么。这能证明什么呢？路易斯连恩十几亿人中幸运的那一个吗？是被神偏好的那一个吗？

他不需要这个。

偏好是会转移的。这样的偏好不保险，也不稳妥。

而他仅仅依靠自己就创造了所有的成就。说到底，他依旧只是遵循自由落体规则的人类罢了，对此也没有什么可以不自豪的。

 

企业家关上窗，将自己扔回床上，他盘算在闹铃响起之前还能再睡两个小时。

然而令莱克斯卢瑟他恼火的是，他很快意识到自己全无睡意。他盯着天花板上涡形的装饰，发现自己正津津有味地回忆星球日报记者的窘态。

这位记者跟在他身边的时候总是显得唯唯诺诺，手无足措，任他调笑，但当他过分肆无忌惮时，这记者却又表现出了倔强好胜的脾气来。他想起他们最近的唯一的那次争执，噢那可真是好玩透顶，他不过是丢了几根骨头，这记者就真心诚意地想认起主人来了。

最熟悉的陌生人。这个定位听上去陈腐又烂俗，但也再准确不过。莱克斯卢瑟露出孩童恶作剧得逞的得意微笑——只不过这个定位是单方面的，克拉克肯特对他的计划一无所知，克拉克肯特完全蒙在鼓里，被他耍的团团转，哦他的男孩，这场看不见的博弈他注定大获全胜。

 

当然如果那个超人有心思眷顾他，那他可不会这么容易放他走。他可没向超人要求什么眷顾，但是他大可以拿这额外的好事做点文章，等他日后回望，谁说这不能算是给他获胜的筹码上增添明墨重彩的一笔？而他的方法可比用什么自由坠落在证明有威力多了。

莱克斯卢瑟这么想着，在被褥之间换了个更舒服的姿势。他一只胳膊枕着脑袋，一只手摸进睡裤里逗弄起自己的分身来。

“你知道。”企业家抬了抬下巴，凝视着墙上的影子，“你的小把戏对我不起作用。”

 

……他伸手过去覆上“他”手背的肌肤，即刻就感到那表皮之下的血液仿佛凝固了一般，“他”看着他，目光惊讶，就好像他使了什么术法……在三流八卦小报将“钢铁之躯”用作大标题之后，这名词的受欢迎度瞬间直逼“救世主”。这三流小报专门搞了一期讨论这外星怪物是否会像人一样有欲望，他会像人一样勃起，像人一样做吗？他硬起来的程度的时候，会像人类一样吗？

这群蠢才，凭空猜想并不能将他们带到真相面前，他从来不凭空猜想，莱克斯卢瑟是实干家，也是科学研究者，更何况他手握第一手资源？佐德将军的尸体不能向他解析所有，但却已经能向他提供一些启发，他闲下来的时间都花在实验室里，确保物尽其用。如今，在真真假假的话语间，他早就按耐不住，将猜想付诸于亲身验证……这比他想象的还要容易实现！克拉克肯特在他的触碰下变得如钢铁一般硬，“钢铁之躯”，多么贴切啊，这孩子窘迫到他几乎快要可怜他了……他爱死这一切了！哈！这世上只有他知道该怎么“做”！

他将眼神故意落在记者的嘴唇上，嘴唇，到眼睛，再到嘴唇，他们俩之间的距离是那么近，近到他能闻到肯特身上散发出的热量，近到他肉眼可见肯特屏住了呼吸……多么奇妙！当他观察着肯特的时候，肯特也在观察他……那双眼镜背后的湛蓝色的眼睛，比大海透彻，天空深远……总是温柔的，温柔的近乎谦恭……他想要触碰，想要……手上不停，企业家的呼吸急促起来，他没有压抑自己的呻吟。

 

“如果你在听……”年轻人的天才呼出一口气，他露出一个下流的微笑，“如果你在听……那就听听这个吧。”

 

那张比古希腊石雕还要俊美的脸，让朱利亚诺·德·美第奇也得自惭形秽，而这神在人世间的投影，将会如朱利亚诺一般在叛乱中遇刺身亡。莱克斯卢瑟这样想着，发现自己已经不满足于只是远远观战了，也许这比较危险，不过他从来不怕危险，要不然，他怎么会有信心实施这样惊世骇俗的计划？现在他想要更多，想要更“参与进去”……他想要弄乱那张俊美的脸，他想要用这双碰过死去的佐德将军的手抚摸另一个活的氪星人的肌肤……他想要……

前液就粘湿了他的手掌，在寂静中那滑腻的撸动声变得愈发销魂。

 

他想象着那神明在他面前垂下高傲的头颅的样子，他想象着红披风被划破，氪石擦着肌肤使神明露出痛苦神色的样子，假神是会痛苦的，一如痛苦的他，这让他兴奋的几乎就要尖叫出声——

 

莱克斯卢瑟大声呻吟，亵神的快感裹挟着高潮滑过他的脊椎，让他情不自禁地弓起了身躯。

“超人。”他战栗道。

 


	15. Chapter 15

超人。

超人总是突然出现，又突然消失。这位外星来的神，行事全凭他自己的喜好，救人于水火。当他浴火而行，一如重生的凤凰般光华耀眼。

新闻媒体和公众平台上关于超人的辩论愈来愈白热化，焦灼的状态势如破竹地入侵进了网络以及大众生活的方方面面，并如探照灯般映射出无奇不有的人世百态。毫无疑问，超人的话题已经引导出了新的世纪难题，而从氪星人第一次现身地球起，两年过去了，人类像是终于从震惊，哀痛，和无所适从中走出，突然又拾起了理性，试图从法律，道德，人性，经济等种种角度进行分析探讨，乃至政客和评论员时有情绪激动在直播中当场翻脸，网络上不同立场的口水骂战更是能持续三天两夜……

可是超人依旧沉默不语。

 

在这样气氛的影响下，记者克拉克肯特的脸色一天比一天阴沉，他看上去比之前更心不在焉，好像他虽然人在办公室，心却飞在了别处。他像是总是像在思考着什么，连走路都会撞到饮水机，更不用说迟到和早退的次数突破了新高。他向佩里解释他在调查某个线索，但却不肯透露更多。

“你还没有放弃调查蝙蝠侠的事情吗，克拉克？”

“你是不是还在调查蝙蝠？”

佩里怀特心有不忿，但拿他无可奈何，因为肯特关于救助大都会流浪小猫的报道获得了莱克斯卢瑟的首肯，这位总裁在一个风和日丽的午后亲自打来电话，表扬这位名叫肯特的记者“给莱克斯集团树立了一个正面的形象”，“超人话题遮天蔽日到了令人生厌的地步，该选材别具特色宛如一股清流，使人耳目一新”，并且“肯萨斯男孩的文笔使人发笑。”

佩里怀特受宠若惊，一时乱了阵脚。

于是这位总裁好心好意地提点星球日报总编；“也许放逐体育版的惩罚有些太过严厉了。”

“……您有什么更好的提议？”

“克拉克适合被派在前线。”卢瑟玩转着手里的钢笔，“他在调查什么？”

“在我叫停他之前，他执迷不悟去调查那个蝙蝠侠……这孩子一根筋到底怎么劝都不肯回头。”

“那就让他继续调查呗，初出牛犊不怕虎。”卢瑟咬着笔杆子，慵懒地表示，“若是我，可不会阻止他。”

“我是担心他再这么拼下去，要真抓到什么把柄，得把自己的性命也赔进去。”

“佩里，我向你保证，那可得是奇迹发生。”卢瑟在电话那头发出了意义不明的笑声。

 

讨论归讨论，但还没人有这胆子率先去问超人他自己是怎么想的，连著名记者路易斯莲恩这次都突然销声匿迹去了华盛顿调查什么匿名公司制造的子弹，若是换做往日，她早就不顾一切冲在前线了。

空气中鼓动的躁动与不安与日益接近临界，所有人都感觉到，如果这样的情况再持续下去的话，迟早这看似平衡的表象会被打破，总有人会站出来，离热油飞溅无非只缺一滴水罢了。

 

“这样的情况再继续下去，参议院采取行动只是时间问题。”史蒂夫隆巴德呷了一口热茶。

“什么行动？”肯特皱着眉头整理一叠剪报。

“要求超人站到摄像机前……受审。”隆巴德撇嘴，“好像这样他们真的能审出什么结果来似的。”

肯特扶了扶眼镜，他露出一丝受伤的表情。

“自欺欺人罢了。”隆巴德自顾自絮絮叨叨，“那家伙不是人类，逼他遵守人类的法规太委屈他了。再说了，他听哪国的法律？美国的？就因为他降临在了美国的土地上？我们老大哥会在联合国惹出大麻烦的。”

肯特还未应答，电话突然响了，隆巴德迅速接起电话。

“好的，十分感谢，我马上就到。”

“发生了什么？”

“是我在警局的内线……”这位在星球日报工作了十余年的老记者抓起自己的大衣，“显然这股超人热把有些人的脑子烧坏了。大都会警方刚端了某个网络行骗者的老窝，他在论坛上声称自己能联系上超人，只要交一笔钱，超人就会显灵帮你解决烦恼。”

“……”

“现代版本的向教会捐赠保平安，人类从不吸取教训，不是吗？”隆巴德将笔记本录音笔一股脑塞进包里，“抱歉我得走了。”然而没两分钟他又大踏步回来：“我非常讨厌当送信使者，但是你被召唤了。”

“什么？”肯特瞪大了眼睛。

“我在电梯口碰到了我们新股东的人，克拉克，直升机在楼顶等你。”

“……”

“我没有理由拿这个开你玩笑，现在赶快起来，别让佩里看见你出门，不然他又得追着我问东问西了。”

“……什么意思，卢瑟，他，他在楼顶？我不懂……我想不出他为何要找我。”肯特挣扎，然而隆巴德已经如护卫般一路夹着他朝电梯走去，“现在还是上班时间，他的人有说做什么吗？还是说有新采访？”

“你俩人难道不是同骑了一辆摩托车？”隆巴德突然指出。

肯特一愣，手上的力道顿时松了。

“你们停在这楼下十字路口的时候，我刚从出租上下来。不得不说你们这发展快得超乎我的想象。”隆巴德将他推进电梯里，“别担心，我不会告诉任何人。”

“……这真的不是你想的那样。”肯特终于找回了舌头，他结结巴巴地辩解。

“我想的哪样？我想都不敢想莱克斯卢瑟会载人在他的后座上，尤其是克拉克肯特。若不是亲眼所见我一定以为自己出现了幻觉。”

“……”肯特涨红了脸，“你这话……”

“祝你交好运，卢瑟的男孩！”电梯门合上了，史蒂夫隆巴德微笑着冲他摇手。

 

克拉克肯特登上停机坪，隆巴德没有骗人，莱克斯集团的直升机赫然停在那里。驾驶员立刻注意到了他，这会儿已经打起了螺旋。现在再打退堂鼓已经迟了，记者虽不情不愿，但还是硬着头皮小跑钻进了机舱。

“哈，克拉克！”莱克斯卢瑟陷在皮座椅里，这会儿支起身子，扔给记者一副耳塞，后者垂着脑袋，急急忙忙整理被气流吹乱的头发。

“你想要什么，莱克斯？”记者的心里还回荡着隆巴德的打趣。卢瑟的男孩，这话听起来实在不甚悦耳，事情怎么会突然变成这样了？他越想越赌起气来，这让他的五脏六腑几乎翻了个跟斗。

“这听上去可不友好。”卢瑟啪的合上书，他优雅地将头发撩到耳后，“我以为你想和我做朋友。”

直升机一阵轻微地颤动，带着他们稳稳地升空。

“这不代表你可以在我上班的时候绑架我。”记者急道，“你在想什么呢？”他飞速扫了一眼书名。卢瑟在读《A Peace to End all Peace》。

“我可是记得之前是某人在上班期间跟踪我，那人是你吗，克拉克·约瑟夫·肯特？”企业家朝他露出了不怀好意的微笑。

“……”他显然低估了卢瑟对羞耻的耐力，为达目的后者什么话都说得出来。

“亦或这个某人不止一次跟踪我？监视我？嗯？”

和莱克斯卢瑟斗嘴从来不会有好下场，在最近的打交道中肯特发现这位总裁不仅喜欢发号施令，而且异常偏执。企业家在拔头筹的游戏上有十头马也拉不回来的冲劲，如果肯特这回合不愿意认输，那卢瑟会锲而不舍的寻找机会，并在下一轮对话里用肯特听不懂的隐喻对他进行百般讥讽，所以最好在有苗头出来前就先乖乖闭嘴。

记者别过脑袋，转移话题：“那是讲什么的？”

“这？”卢瑟将书重新摊开，“奥匈帝国的衰落和一战时期那块所谓’中东’地区的发展史。”

“你热爱历史？”

“不，我不热爱历史，历史这个定义宽泛且空洞，我感兴趣的是能帮助人类进步的历史。”企业家毫不客气地纠正道，他的表情突然严肃起来，“若想毫无阻碍的快速前进，必须懂得以史为鉴的道理。后人站在巨人的肩膀上，而未来科技总是建立在吸取前科的精华上的。我发现这书里关于征服异乡土地，以及复国主义的段落……有趣。”企业家顿了顿，露出高深莫测的微笑，“如果你不介意的话，到目的地之前我想把这章读完。”

 

十五分钟后他们换乘了卢瑟的私人飞机，记者膛目结舌，试图抗议但收效甚微。这完全超出了他的预想，他以为他们的目的地是去莱克斯大厦，而不是什么卢瑟在阿拉斯加雪山上的度假小屋，阿拉斯加？他们得飞八小时，老天！

“今天是周五，明天是双休，你是说你双休已经有计划？”科技天才将书夹在腋下，三步并作两步纵上了登机梯。

肯特没有。路易斯不在，每周五的密友电影夜随之泡了汤，上周和上上个双休他都心事重重在家对着电视嚼薯片，但无论他翻到哪个台，过不了半小时节目里就会扯到超人，而那些话题无不使他更加心绪难平。有些评论员甚至扯到了“超人该存在吗？”上面去，就好像打一个响指超人就可以不存在似的。于是他强迫自己过一小时就出门溜达一圈，振作精神，做些帮助人的实事。事实证明在他心不在焉的时候，连给自己做个馅饼吃都会烤糊。如果他现在回去，大概也只会在家里郁郁寡欢。

 

也许的确像隆巴德所说，再这么下去的确马上就会有打破平衡的事情发生，而他就像个被判了死缓的犯人，聆听着观看死刑的人们的窃窃私语，一路沉默着走向那个绞架。

 

“你去泡吧？”卢瑟不依不饶。

“不！我不去！”记者收回思绪，像所有正派人士，他顿时不自在起来。

“哈，那我可想不出还有什么比陪我更重要的事情。”企业家志得意满，他钻进飞机，将自己扔进宽大的沙发里，“你知道，我可是乐意按小时付你钱的，你可以说一个价格。”

记者红了脸。“你不能收买我。”他义正言辞地强调，说完又急忙补充，“你收买不了我。”

肯特宁愿将其归结于收买，也不是什么史蒂夫隆巴德的卢瑟的男孩的暗指。

“我知道，所以你可以做为朋友陪我，孤独家肯特。”企业家抬了抬下巴，愉悦地揶揄。

 

这位亿万富翁的私人飞机内部已经经过了改造，现在它看上去像一个充满未来感的起居室，光滑的深色木板从地上过渡到天花板，与白色的真皮沙发一起打造出圆滑的曲线，而在拱形的沙发床边上甚至有一方水族箱，里面养了几尾鲜活的观赏鱼。旁人大概很难想象年纪轻轻就能拥有任何想要的是什么样的感受，但小莱克斯卢瑟早就习以为常。

意外的是，对于这样的富华，记者并没有表现出任何惊讶的神色来，他十分自然地接过乘机人员递来的酒杯，并向其露出温柔的微笑，就好像这与他堪萨斯农场小屋的起居室并无二致。

看吧，这就是克拉克肯特的独到之处，他身上与人类相关的情感来得快去得也快，就好像除了他自身以外，这世上没有其他什么欲望能再使他真正讶异一般。在接受了自己这个双休必将会和卢瑟一起度过之后，他很快收起急躁的情绪，又恢复了往日里那副淡然温和的老好人的样子。

好在企业家也不是性喜炫富之人，在这片刻的平静中，他半跪在沙发上，专心致志撒了一点鱼食，逗弄了会观赏鱼，并露出孩子般认真的表情。透过鱼缸的玻璃，记者那副逆来顺受的样子他看在眼里。有那么一会儿，他似乎是被肯特端着香槟杯，一语不发注视着大都会逐渐消失在视线中的表情迷住了，于是露出了近乎渴望的神情来，就好像他不忍心破坏这一刻的平静一般。但很快阴云又攀上了他的眉梢，使他撇过头发出一声冷笑。

“我打赌你基本坐不上飞机，是不是，堪萨斯男孩？”

肯特吃了一惊。自打在星球日报供职后，唯二两次坐飞机吉米奥尔森都和他一起，两人挤在经济舱窄小的椅子里，被迫吸进混合着劣质飞机餐味道的空气，肯特尤其痛苦，因为他比吉米奥尔森魁梧得多，这样的经历犹如酷刑。但若是他一个人出差的话，他总是出现在机场，安安分分的过关安检，进入候机室后，他总是有别的方法到达目的地。

“我，我只坐过经济舱。”肯特老老实实地交代。

企业家审视他的表情，这会儿露出了不悦和满足交织的神情。“那真是太好了！休息一下，我们眨眼就到……”他突然收住口，“我是说，不是一眨眼，我们不可能一眨眼，我是说，哈，大概八个小时。”卢瑟咧了咧嘴，“只有超人才可能一眨眼。”

“说的没错。”肯特干巴巴地表示同意，他捏紧了玻璃杯。

 

直到当天晚些时候，莱克斯卢瑟才透露了此行实际的目的。

整个后半段飞行期间，企业家都躺在沙发上看书，他翻书的频率通常给人造成略读的错觉，然而这位天才少年却能够一字不差地引用任一章节里的警句。在他终于翻完整本书后，他难得闭目养神起来。星球日报记者无事可做，于是只能在自己的豆腐干大小的随身笔记本上写写画画打发时间，直到乘机人员体贴地给他递上一个装满游戏的平板电脑。

“画得非常好，肯特先生。”这位名叫卡翠姗的空姐赞美道。

记者露出尴尬的神情，他急急忙忙将本子塞回口袋然后接过平板。很显然平日里飞行时卢瑟总用这块平板里的游戏消遣，记者一连点开几个游戏都讶于卢瑟在排行榜上遥遥领先的分数。

“想要一起玩吗，莱克斯？”这位堪萨斯男孩是出了名的友好又体贴。

企业家睁开眼睛，他饶有兴趣地盯着肯特看了几秒后又闭上眼。“不了，在这方面赢你没有什么了不起的。”

“……也是。”肯特不以为意，相反他真诚地表示同意，“我肯定玩不过你。”

年轻的天才在沙发上翻了一个身，过了会儿突然问道：“你在画什么？”

“……”记者一怔，他遮掩道，“没什么。”

他陡然不自在起来的样子企业家都看在眼里，当即就如看到田鼠的猫头鹰一样扑了过去：“如果画得好，有什么不好意思的？我能看吗？”

“不能。”肯特果断拒绝道。

“为什么？”但是卢瑟已经翻身从沙发上蹦了起来，他的好奇心完全被勾引了起来。

“这不合适，没事你躺着就行，我玩我的游戏。”肯特着了慌。

卢瑟跨到他面前，轻松地撑着桌沿在桌子上坐下，他居高临下地俯视记者，摆出一副循循善诱地规劝姿态：“你看，亲爱的克拉克，要是你不让我看，我可就得问卡翠姗了，反正她看到了。”

“只是一些乱七八糟的涂鸦……”记者瞥开目光。

“卡翠姗！”卢瑟提高了声音，这几个星期的交往使他养成了入侵肯特私人空间的坏习惯。起先他还知得小心试探，生怕踩着什么雷区，生怕这位名叫克拉克肯特的人类突然变脸，这会儿他已经摸清了肯特的脾气，于是大喇喇撕去了小心谨慎的外衣，并且肯特愈是手无足措他就愈是肆无忌惮，在尝到甜头后变得一发不可收拾。

于是走投无路的记者不情不愿地掏出本子。

“你可别笑话我。”

“怎么会呢，画家肯特！”企业家如得到糖果的孩子般露出心满意足地笑容，他一页页飞快翻过去，然后停住了，那一秒他看上去像是囫囵吞下了一颗枣子，被噎得喘不上气来。

本子上赫然是他躺沙发上闭目养神的简笔素描。

记者涨红了脸，恼怒地扭过脖子。

“令人印象深刻。”企业家端详着图上的自己，轻声评价。

“我说了是乱七八糟的涂鸦。”记者劈手夺过本子塞回衣兜里，“我只是无事可做罢了。”

卢瑟任由他将笔记本夺了去，那笑容在他脸上僵化了，失去了洋洋得意的味道，他悻悻地退回沙发上如缩回沙地里的蛇。

“你实在是个没什么想象力的人，是不是，克拉克？”过了好一会儿企业家才幽幽地评价道：“你只懂得描绘眼前之物。”


	16. Chapter 16

飞机于深夜降落在安克拉治东面的某处私人机场，十月底寒风刺骨，草丛上已经堆积起了未有融化的薄雪，好在越野车已经等在那里了，之后他们沿着公路向山里进发，一会儿工夫城镇中心那凤毛麟角的温暖灯火就被甩在了身后，当他们攀上一个山坡，肯特瞥见阿拉斯加湾深入陆地的湖面，在沉默不言的白月光下它像浅水鱼的脊背反射出粼粼的波光，而再往后，在西北角的深处，迪纳利雪峰在淡紫色的夜幕下如连绵起伏的黑色屏障。等车再转过一个山坳，唯一的景色就只剩下路两边如幻影般掠过的青松。

“我打算卖掉莱克斯集团在阿拉斯加湾以及白令海的所有油井平台。”卢瑟突然开口，他低头发短信，皮手套搭在膝盖上，看上去由衷的疲倦，“这是莱克斯集团拥有的最后的几个油井平台了，我们和买家已经来来回回谈了挺久，明天就是一些收尾工作，说实话也没什么特别的。”

肯特凝视着窗外，他看上去像是被黑夜中丛林里的事物迷住了，就好像只要他想，在这样的黑夜里他也可以看得一清二楚似的。过了一会儿他才问：“为什么？”

“为什么？时机到了罢了。”年轻人的手指在皮坐垫上敲了敲。

 

小莱克斯卢瑟看得很清楚，石油业已经过了最赚钱的年代了，最快十年，最晚二十五年内油井就会枯竭，这是一场终将走到尽头的生意，他没有必要为没有未来的事情挣破头皮。修剪枯枝有利于主干生长，与其在末日来临前苟延残喘，不如先发制人。总是领先别人一步，这又是一个他从父亲身上习得的处事方式。莱克斯工业园最近的研究成果十分喜人，不出一个月他就能新能源将其投入市场实验。残渣让别人抢去，到头来钱还是会回到他手里，因为他将掌控制能源和新科技，是的，新世界很快就会到来，而他会确保莱克斯集团站在最顶端。

如果他再对自己诚实一点，他会说到这举动建立在的是更私人的原因上面。石油业是他父亲起家的根基，他十分乐意将那根基付之一炬，因为他已经在旁边另起高楼了，哪怕他现在躺在地上，也能完成对父亲的蔑视。

老莱克斯卢瑟死了，他没有道理再浪费八个小时来视察自己的……战利品——战利品讲求少而精，一个在大都会豪宅里的书房已经够了。

企业家沉浸在自我满足之中，直到记者的声音突然将他拉回现实：“既然你是来谈生意的，那让我跟来是做什么？我又不是你的私人秘书。”

被打扰的卢瑟将手机塞回大衣里，他发出一声不耐烦地嘟哝。“你以为我会傻到在买下星球日报之后还把独家头条拱手让给别的报社？”

记者沉默了。

“我记得我说过不会做你的傀儡。”克拉克肯特生硬地表示。

“我毫无逼迫你这么做的意思。”卢瑟摆摆手，他重新戴起皮手套，“你可以从你认为适合的角度进行报道。我建议你明早抓紧时间做点功课，会议是下午，这消息得赶上后天星球日报的头版，我会控制不让消息在网络上先流出去的。”

所以卢瑟已经把一切都计划好了，肯特心想，但他还不愿意就此认输。“你为何不找吉米？或者史蒂夫？”

“老天，肯特。”企业家夸张地叹了口气，他的口气近乎怜悯，“写写大都会野猫就是你的终极目标了吗？”

“……”

“就算拒绝了我的邀请，我也没见你能成功规避莱克斯集团呀！你依然得提到莱克斯集团，你依然得写莱克斯集团，因为是莱克斯集团给那些野猫提供了救助，让它们免于饿死，就像两年前是莱克斯集团让那些失去家人和家园的悲惨人民免于更大的灾祸……”企业家用一种趾高气昂地口气抢白，“不管你信不信，明天也将是莱克斯集团带着人类走向未来！” 

记者瞪着他，哑口无言。

莱克斯卢瑟观察记者的表情，他势在必得，于是徐徐放上那压死骆驼的最后一根稻草：“我一点也不在乎吉米奥尔森或是史蒂夫隆巴德或是佩里怀特，或是路易斯连恩，我有你了，不是吗？”

 

薄雪淅淅沥沥地下，雨刷有规律地摆动着。

企业家的眼睛如两管黑洞洞的枪口：“我知道你不想写超人的新闻，佩里也不让你写蝙蝠侠的新闻，但我找不出任何你不能写莱克斯卢瑟新闻的理由，这同样能让佩里满意。我在帮你，你还看不出来吗？”

肯特眨巴着眼睛，一时间找不出卢瑟逻辑里的漏洞，过了好一会儿他才讪讪地道：“我不认为你带我来是想让我做记者。”这话不仅听上去赌气多过摆道理，并且等他意识到这话语里的暗示，这记者简直想咬掉自己的舌头。

“是吗，你是这么认为的吗。那你觉得我带你来是做什么？”企业家毫不畏惧地直视记者的眼睛，不闪不避，黑暗中一丝微笑爬上了他的嘴角，“哈！我才不管呢，写不写决定权在你，肯特。”

 

这座距离大都会将近五千英里的卢瑟家的私宅秉承了美式有机建筑在巅峰时代的遗韵，在这极北的森林之中居然打造出了弗兰克·劳埃德·赖特的落水山庄的风范。水泥浇筑与就地砍伐的原木和山石做起支撑结构，它的身上汇集着阿拉斯加当地不羁的民风和都市人文的典雅。这会儿它抖落尘霜，打扫一新，等待主人的临幸。

“当心你的头，克拉克。”玄关低矮，企业家一面体贴关照，一面扶着墙除下脚上沾满积雪的靴子。

然而客厅的天花板也不高多少，肯特除下外套和围巾搭在胳膊上，他小心翼翼穿上卢瑟递过来的毛绒拖鞋，佝偻着背局促不安地站在客厅里，生怕自己莽撞之下碰坏天花板或是什么家具。

但是卢瑟却并没有注意到他的窘态。“这里一点没变。”企业家环视了一圈客厅的陈设，总结道。出于某种不知名的原因他打了一个显而易见的哆嗦。

“非常漂亮。”肯特赞叹，除了这个他找不到别的形容词。

客厅的布置无懈可击，巨大的玻璃窗占据了两面墙壁，在白天允许日光尽可能照进室内，长沙发贴墙而建，靠背与窗台齐平，上面堆满了波西米亚风格的靠垫和水獭皮草，置放摆设的架子和粗壮的巨木融合在一起，上面零零散散地摆放着瓷器和观赏品。书房和餐厅是敞开式的，和客厅连成一个整体。壁炉早已经生起了旺火，肯特能听见下人在厨房里轻手轻脚地走动，随时准备在企业家一声呼唤后出现。

“是吗。”卢瑟挑起一根眉毛，他看上去丝毫不为所动，“一楼是客厅，餐厅，和厨房，你的卧室在二楼第二间，从这边的楼梯上去，里面有配套的卫浴设备。”他拿起茶几上的一本杂志翻了翻又放下了，“不用拘束，把这里当成你自己的家就行，有需要就摇铃，二十四小时都有人醒着。”

“行。”肯特应道，“我能坐下吗？”

卢瑟目光锐利地瞥了他一眼，突然大笑出声。“哈！放轻松，堪萨斯男孩。就算你将之里拆了我也不需要你来赔。”

肯特显然没有领会这话的另一层弦外之音。记者在沙发上坐下，他只当卢瑟在调侃他与亿万富翁的收入差距，对此他不以为意，反而露出了感激的笑容。

“我让哈莉准备了些夜宵，要是你不困的话可以用一点。现在如果你不见怪的话，我得先去梳洗一下。”企业家夸张地向肯特鞠了一躬。

 

星球日报的记者只坐了一会儿，哈莉就给他端来了几盘精致的小点和香草樱桃汁。香草樱桃汁能助眠，哈莉这么告诉他。但他并不感到饥饿。卢瑟私人飞机上的机餐非常可口，肯特虽然不注重物质享受，但也不得不说这是他体验过的最不像是在飞行的乘机之旅，对此他找不到任何可以抱怨的地方。

克拉克肯特叹了口气，他将脑袋枕在沙发靠垫上，在这看上去万籁俱寂的黑夜之中，他能感受到风暴正慢慢在上层的云端中凝聚，在更北的山林之间，森林在颤抖，他可以听见那窸窸窣窣落雪的声音，和偶蹄目踏过雪下的断枝的脆响。明天看样子会有一场暴雪，肯特在心里这么判断。

他静静听了一会儿，后又支起身子，从外套口袋里掏出笔记本和短铅笔。室内非常温暖，外套上薄薄的一层雪絮已经烤干了。在他刚进星球日报的时候路易斯关照他，一定要随身携带一本小本子，能塞进裤子口袋的大小就正好，这样能随时随地记下他听到的看到的和心里所想的，在这一点上记者和诗人并无不同。

他摊开笔记本，想要找新的一页写几个字，然而还没翻几页就突然又记起了飞机上的小插曲，这让本子突然变得烫手起来。

真奇怪，以前他可是从来不觉得火焰灼人的。

彼时他不过是持着铅笔坐在那里，描了几个毫无意义的花纹曲线，又画了一个星球日报转动的金色球体，然后穷极无聊之下，就照着卢瑟闭目躺在沙发上的样子画了个简笔涂鸦……他全神贯注，没意识到有什么不对，直到空姐开口称赞才突然面红耳赤起来。

这生性天真的小记者捏着本子坐在那里发愣，他为自己居然在没有做贼的情况下开始心虚而诧异，现在他真的很想扔掉这本本子了。

令人印象深刻，企业家油滑地评价道。

 

看看吧，莱克斯卢瑟是如何在不知不觉间入侵他的私人空间的。记者懊恼地端详着那页涂鸦，感觉感觉心脏顺着肠道滑进了胃里，砰砰直跳。

于是他站起身，将本子塞回大衣口袋，装作欣赏起架子上那些装饰物来。

……一对大约是中国某朝代出土的陶马，古希腊风格的陶罐，一尊印度佛像，闪闪发光的昆虫标本，画着手绘花纹的精致骨瓷盘子和瓷碗，装在玻璃瓶里栩栩如生的游轮的模型，一尊无疑是出自毕加索手的石头雕像，零散的书籍，盆栽，纸镇。富有如卢瑟，这边厢的陈设却无任何炫耀之意，反倒能一窥主人的学识，并散发出浓郁的温馨气氛——至少第一眼看上去是这样的。

也许的确像卢瑟所说，他是缺乏想象力，只看得到眼前的事物。

肯特抄着手转了一圈，他很快意识到有些地方不怎么对劲。这整个大厅里没有任何私人的物品，没有卢瑟的照片，没有他父亲的照片，没有母亲的，也没有任何合影，甚至没有朋友的，或是旅游的，或是任何记录这位年轻的亿万富翁在这里住过……没有。就好像没有人在这里住过似的，一切都保持着设计师精心设计好后主人还没有来得及搬进来时的样子。

卢瑟是担心他会偷偷拍照然后发到报社去吗？但他怎么会做这样的事情呢？

 

记者皱起眉头，他绕着客厅转了两圈，然后走到书桌边，他惊讶地发现那些抽屉几乎都是空的，于是他拉过桌上的书一本本翻过去。就在他完全不抱希望的时候，终于从其中的一本里，一张泛黄的相片掉了出来，肯特立马就认出了照片上那个孩子。年轻了二十岁的莱克斯卢瑟立在书桌边，紧挨着他的写字椅上坐着位五六十岁的中年男人。

肯特再次环顾了一下周遭，照片里的背景和现在陈设几乎一模一样，卢瑟就站在他现在站的地方。这至多十岁的孩子穿着汗衫，头发梳理得整整齐齐，满不情愿地挺起胸膛，目光阴郁却已有了睥睨一切的姿态，他看上去削瘦且弱不禁风，却并不像是营养不良引起的。肯特咽了口唾沫，他把目光转到中年男人身上。

 

“你在看什么，克拉克？”企业家的声音突然在楼梯口响起。

“我，我找到了一张照片。”肯特唬了一大跳，他急忙转过身，举起照片以示清白。两人目光相碰，肯特呆了一呆。

企业家已经洗过澡了，头发湿漉漉地耷拉下来，这会儿穿着一件淡紫色的条纹棉布睡衣和睡裤，脖子上还搭着白毛巾，心情看上去有了极大的改善，这让他的语气近乎能用充满关怀来形容了。

“别看了！哈！”卢瑟拍拍手，毫不客气地揶揄，“想要我给你摆个姿势吗，画家肯特？”

噢是的，莱克斯卢瑟若不抓住一切机会讥诮他，那莱克斯卢瑟还是莱克斯卢瑟吗？肯特抿了抿嘴，他闻到了企业家身上的香波味，于是不由自主地退了一步。

“照片？”

企业家一边抓着毛巾角掖头发一边走过来，“什么照片？”在将纸片接过去后，有那么几秒他看上去糊涂了，“你从哪里找到的？”

“……它夹在书里。”对于企业家语气里陡然竖起的尖锐敌意，记者以为是自己不应该贸然翻东西所致，却不知道原因并不在这里，“我，很抱歉，我不该乱翻的。”

卢瑟凝视着照片，他的脸上的神情变了。

“难以置信这里居然还有一条漏网之鱼。”他低声道，嘴唇微微发抖。那对往昔的回忆追上了他，使他自然而然地流露出焦虑和不安，就好像他在逼迫自己接受某件他深痛恶疾的事物一般。

“那男人是你父亲吗？”记者问。

卢瑟不答，他瞪着照片，完全沉浸在了对往日的追思中，舌头第一次打结了。“我，我不知道这里还有一张。”过了好一会儿他才茫然应道，答非所问。

此时他被肯特无意中摆了一道，那伪装起来的面具嘶嘶往外漏气，露出后面脆弱的壳肉来，白纸黑字，见到父亲面容的那一刻他被恐慌包围，乱了阵脚，如挨了几巴掌被拔去了尖牙的猫，耷拉下耳朵躺在那里喘气。

“没错，我的确只找到一张。”肯特凑过去想要再看照片，但是卢瑟向后纵了一步躲开他将照片合在了胸前。

“怎么了？你挺可爱的啊。”肯特困惑不解。

企业家瞪着他，完全不为所动。他花了几秒分析肯特这句恭维的真实性，然而结果使他兴味索然。这记者从不惯于说谎。挺可爱，他思索，从没有人会用可爱来评价十岁的他。十岁的他是阴郁的，高傲的，没有朋友，已经针对不同的人戴起了不同的面具，而对于父亲……那时的他逆来受顺，连一个“不”字都说不出。

只要看这照片一眼，明眼人就能……他内心发慌，不由得攥紧了拳头。

“十岁的莱克斯卢瑟。”肯特轻松一笑，他试图化解现在的尴尬局面，“你常来这里吗？”

企业家剜了他一眼，他现在该装出友好的样子，还是凶神恶煞地将肯特唬到不敢再问呢？他思考该透露多少真相给肯特听？嗯，他决定还是讲一点点真话，一点点真话让这位名叫克拉克肯特的“人类”受到鼓舞，对他保持兴趣，没错，像那天在码头上聊天那一样，一点点真话，让肯特觉得自己又扬起了友谊的小帆船，让肯特觉得能和他“联结”在一起！那句古话怎么说？将人类绑在一起的最牢固的胶水是秘密。莱克斯卢瑟在心里描摹这幅图景，对肯特再一次陷入他布下的陷阱的展望这让他鼓起了勇气。

“……小时候父亲带我来这里度假。”企业家清了清嗓子，他的手依然因为焦虑而发抖，但他设法控制住了自己，“你会保密的吧，克拉克？”

“那是当然的。”肯特赶忙表示，他很欣慰卢瑟能信任他，并将其认为是他们的友谊在向好的方向发展的一个预兆，他从来不会辜负这样的信任。

“小时候父亲带我来的度假……”企业家重新持起毛巾擦起头发来，他一边思考着，斟词酌句，“他死后我就没有再回来这里，这是十年来的第一次。我想，为什么不呢？哈！老卢瑟死了，我又不会再碰到他……啊！现在看来我简直大错特错是不是？”他局促地笑了一声，一手依然紧紧捏着照片，“我以为我都销毁了！该死！该死！抱歉！”显然这不是他想说的，照片被他捏得皱了起来，“我想说什么？他……呃……他有一次想，他想要，有一次想要教我用枪，打猎什么的……有这样的活动。他想要融入……你懂，和布鲁斯韦恩那种人。你知道布鲁斯韦恩对不对？”

记者点头。

卢瑟深吸了口气，眼圈红了，他像是突然想起了什么。“嘿，等等，我不知道他有没有找人修补那个洞……”

年轻人突然跳起来，大步朝壁炉走去。他毫不怜惜地将挂画扔在地上，踮起脚去检查壁炉架上嵌进墙壁里的石块。

肯特跟过去。“什么洞？”

“枪眼。”企业家的手指摸过粗糙的石块，很快他就找到了想找的东西。“看到没？他没有。哈！他没有！它还在那里……变成了装饰物，嘲笑着我的软弱！那时的我不仅看不见，邪恶，还不敢睁大眼睛看。我害怕睁大眼睛的话邪恶会吃了我，然而……”他重重叹了口气，“总之他试图教我，教我用枪。这方面我比较笨拙，于是他变得很生气，很生气……”他的声音越来越轻。

“然后？”记者提醒道。

卢瑟惊得一跳，他像是突然意识到肯特在场一般。

“你父亲很生气，然后？”

企业家与他对视，肯特耐心等待，最后卢瑟先移开目光，他弯腰拾起火钳拨弄炉火。“你知道，当你用枪指着一个，人类，砰，人类就会死，脆弱的生命，非常脆弱。”

火苗劈啪作响，烧得更旺了。

肯特皱着眉，他瞪大了眼睛，为自己的联想而感到震惊。莱克斯不会……莱克斯不会……他努力让自己的声音显得波澜不惊。“等一下，你是在说你失手杀了你的父亲？”

卢瑟停下了手中的动作。

“不……不，不不不。你把我想成什么样的人了呢？”企业家连连摇头，他抛给肯特责怪的一瞥，然后将火钳挂回墙上。他将照片摊开看了看，那厌恶之情溢于言表，“我不当心打穿了墙壁。”

肯特张了张口又闭上了，紧接着他还没来得及反对卢瑟就把照片扔进了火里。

“你这是做什么？！”记者大叫，他想要去抓，但动作到一半像是猛然醒悟般立刻又收回了手。

企业家目光锐利地盯着他。有趣，这记者刚才是将手伸到火里了吗？

 

“别担心，我不需要老卢瑟的照片来提醒我他长什么样子。”莱克斯卢瑟冷冰冰地宣布，脸上流露出一种近乎残忍的快感，他看着火舌迅速将纸片吃得一干二净，等他转过脸来，如同重担被卸去，他又恢复了气定神闲的样子。

“来吧，克拉克，我们……”

“这是我第一次看到老莱克斯卢瑟的样子。”肯特急道，“难以置信你却把照片烧掉了！你不觉得奇怪吗，莱克斯？我是说他那么有名，我得坦白我的确试图搜索过他，想将他的照片加在你的访谈旁边之类，但网上却找不到一张他的照片，任何报道和白纸黑字的资料都没有……”

“那是当然的，我买断了他的所有肖像权。”一丝扭曲爬上了卢瑟的脸，他突然笑出了声，“没有人能在未经我允许的情况下刊登他的照片或是上传他的录像。”

记者吃了一惊。

“媒体审查制度，克拉克肯特。只要你有钱权，这不会太难。何况，谁会拒绝一个可怜的孤儿对他死去父亲的珍爱之情呢？”

“我不明白。你时常谈起他……”

“我时常谈起很多东西，肯特！”企业家猛地抬起头向前跨了一步，火苗在他瞳仁里跳跃，他眼中似有泪光，“告诉我，你都懂吗？”

“我……”肯特犹豫了，他从来就不是个自大的人，无把握的话他宁愿不说。

企业家审视他，像是想在他的脸上搜寻什么，搜寻隐藏在人皮之下的证据，那看透一切大彻大悟的证据，那无所不知无所不晓的头脑，那全知全能的神的影子……但很快他就放弃了。

“有那么糟糕吗？”肯特问。此时他才意识到世人对卢瑟父子的真正关系一无所知，或许对真正的老莱克斯卢瑟也一无所知，他们两人的关系也肯定不像企业家所说的那样“只是一般，富人家小孩和忙碌的家长不亲近”，然而他知道再问也没有用，卢瑟不会告诉他的。

“你无法想象。”卢瑟耸耸肩。

一阵沉默。

 

“哈莉端来了吃的，你想用一点吗？”肯特转移话题道。

“香草樱桃汁！真是好极了！”企业家扫了一眼托盘，突然雀跃起来，阴霾的情绪一扫而光，他又恢复了兴致勃勃的样子，“我的确需要它助眠。”

他甩甩手将毛巾扔在沙发上，跨过去端起饮料吸了一大口。“你每次都能给我带来惊喜，克拉克。”卢瑟一面咬吸管一面看他，“我必须感谢你。”然后他从盘子里捏了两个迷你小杯糕又纵回了肯特面前。

“我不吃。”有了喂樱桃糖的前例在先，还未等卢瑟动作肯特就立刻拒绝道。

“别多心，我不是要给你吃。”卢瑟愉快地抢白，他剥去外面那层纸，往自己嘴里塞了一个。肯特松了一大口气，然而卢瑟一面咀嚼一面突然抛出了一个炸弹：“前几天我梦到超人了。”

肯特僵住了，差点没能控制住脸上的表情。

“在梦里我让自己的想象力流淌，因为这就是梦嘛，人常常在梦里做一些白日里觉得难以启齿的事情，在现实里我可还没见过他呢，但他常常出现在我梦里，就好像……他站在我的床边注视我。或许是我这么梦到，或许是他真的这么做了，我问他，我说你在听吗，超人？嗯？”卢瑟的口气像极了闲聊，他慢条斯理地剥起另外一个迷你小杯糕，“超人，你听得到所有人的声音，还是只听得到一部分人的声音呢？若是后者，这一小部分人是有何特别呢？我说你在听我的声音吗，你听听这个，这个……”

“……”记者眼看着他将另一个点心也塞进嘴里。

“你在听吗？”卢瑟吮了吮油腻的手指，灰绿色的眼睛一眨不眨盯着他。

“……在，在听什么？”肯特结巴，他的目光落在卢瑟的手指上，声音如羽毛般虚弱。

“你在听我说话吗？”卢瑟咬着大拇指，他极其下流地笑了。

肯特咽了口唾沫。“在听。”他点头，“你继续说。”

于是企业家咧了咧嘴。“你觉得那个超人是怎么解决生理问题的呢，克拉克？像人类一样解决吗？”

 


	17. Chapter 17

跟莱克斯卢瑟来这里是错误的，肯特心里隐隐能认识到这一点，绝对的完全的错误，但他不知错在哪里。克拉克肯特不是后悔之人，也无预见未来的能力。他无法说这是一个错误的决定，因为整个决定产生的过程他都没能插入自己的观点。

如果他能预见未来，他就能发现“克拉克肯特和莱克斯卢瑟在向着成为亲密朋友的道路上进发”这件事从根本上就是不可行的，从毫无保留地相信卢瑟讲出的话开始，从他顺从地咽下那颗樱桃糖开始，他就把自己的头搁在死神的镰刀下面了，如搁浅在沙滩上的巨鲸一样毫无生还的希望。这亿万富翁得有着多么见不得人的癖好才会对默默无闻，在报社供职的小记者感兴趣？感兴趣到甚至邀请他到自己的私宅里共度良宵。

 

可是克拉克肯特是苦恼的。

大学之后年复一年的苦修没有给他带来他想要的答案，无论是荒无人烟的极北之地，还是人头济济的喧嚣闹市，他如依附在人皮上的鬼魂一般行走于世。从一个假名到另一个假名，一个身份到另一个身份，有段时间他就快忘记自己还有个叫克拉克肯特的名字了，因为就算他忘记又有什么关系呢？在十年的漫长岁月里，人世间只有玛莎真正在乎这个名叫克拉克肯特的大男孩，十年之后，也许能再加上一个路易斯连恩，可就算是有路易斯连恩也不够，他们毕竟是不同的，就像他和地球上的所有人都不同……而现在乔纳森肯特的担忧已经成为了现实。人类害怕他，人类不理解他，也不知该如何理解他。

苦恼又迷茫。

也许是他在大都会的日子已经够让他头疼了，也许他不需要走到哪里都能感觉到人们在对他评头论足，也许一个周末的逃离不是什么坏主意，也许他不需要整天无精打采看上去像是欠了全人类一笔他这辈子都还不清的债……他知道他们在谈论他，就算他挂着记者证穿着西装打着领带走在街上他也感觉背上仿佛有蚂蚁在啃咬，虽然蚂蚁咬不伤他的背，但他的心毕竟不是钢铁做的。

苦恼又孤独。

莱克斯卢瑟毫不客气地仰视他，虽比他矮半个头却从来没有流露半分怯意，相反那目光笃定又近乎怜悯，仿佛在送别案板上的羔羊。

 

于是他还是来了，被一个瘦小的人类强行拖着跨过大半个美洲，不情不愿却没有一点脾气。他可以在他想要的任何时候去他想去的任何地方，但他选择留下，呆在这里，陪在一个留着妹妹头，且讲话尖刻的年轻人身边。

也许他内心真的期望自己能和卢瑟做朋友，是卢瑟先接近他的不是吗？在所有人都在给他难堪的时候……为此他想要更多的了解莱克斯卢瑟。他是真的已经打破了很多自己立下的规矩了，是不是？

他从小就谨遵不能乱用能力的规章，告诫自己不能毫无缘由监听别人讲话，不能像个跟踪狂或是偷窥者，但是这对于莱克斯卢瑟都不管用，因为他忍不住，因为这难道不是他想要的？想要像个普通人一样被接近，被了解，成为一个眼神就能领悟对方在想什么的朋友，想要在最苦恼最孤独的时候有人可以倾诉……于是在他在心中谴责自己的行为之前，已经下意识的在经过卢瑟下榻的酒店时在窗外驻足……他已经被逼着靠近绝望的边缘了，绝望地希望谁能在此时递给他一根救命稻草，告诉他现在应该怎么做，因为他实在不知道该怎么做……可是乔纳森肯特已经死了，而乔艾尔，乔艾尔大概会以一种超然的态度规劝他要有耐心，但现在再耐心又有何用呢？事态已经不受他的控制了。

他看着卢瑟消失在走廊拐角，踏上通向三楼主卧的楼梯，脚步声转过弯来，然后停在他的头顶上方……他不经意地做这样的事，乃至需要给自己找各种单薄的借口……而这次卢瑟连借口都帮他想好了“星球日报的头条报道，莱克斯集团正式退出石油工业”，难道莱克斯卢瑟还不够聪明绝顶懂得察言观色吗？

然而他依然对莱克斯卢瑟一无所知，除了那些公众都知道的，除了企业家自己告诉他的……而莱克斯卢瑟读他像读一张白纸。

……你在听我说话吗？

……在听。

他这么回答，却道不清企业家是否是一语双关，自己应答的到底是哪一层意思。可是莱克斯卢瑟脸上陡然浮起的笑容让他近乎无地自容。

……你听见了什么？

他听见莱克斯卢瑟肆无忌惮地大声呻吟，射出的体液弄脏了被单。

超人。

那声音从嗓子后面挤压出来，破裂在空气中。

他寒毛倒竖，如撞上无形的屏障般猛地停在了空中。

……他听见。

他听见企业家在他自己的房间里来来回回地踱步，像是捻了发条的锡兵，喃喃一些听上去不像是英语的单词，也许是德语，他猜测，听上去非常像德语，这让他枕着自己的手臂全无睡意。

 

暴雪来得比记者预想中要快得多，后半夜狂风呼啸，拳头般大的雪花砸下来，野风猛烈拍打玻璃窗。企业家终于睡着了，用记者听不懂的语言诉说着恨意和恐惧。

记者侧身躺着，却梦见自己身处大爆炸之中，这突如其来的灾难炸毁了他身遭的一切，梦里他深切的感到无助和悲哀，这让他挣扎着想要醒过来，可是人们惊慌地嘶叫如脆弱的蒲公英般消散在火舌中，将他一起拖进了旋涡深渊，他在梦的甬道里飞行，试图寻找出路，可是这迷宫无穷无尽的向前延伸。

好在半梦半醒之间他突然听见那山林的深处有人在呼救，这让他立刻惊醒了过来。

不多时被困在雪山里的勘察人员便迎来了那一袭飘动的红披风，这旷世难遇的神从天而降，轻松将坍塌的营地举起送往安全地带。而后又飞快地绕着加拿大以及更北部的格林兰岛巡视了两圈，及时地扑灭了一场小火，阻止了两场雪夜里的突发车祸，还有一堆别的不足挂齿的善举。

半小时后肯特轻手轻脚攀着窗台落回室内，然而未等他来得及调整超听的波频，不知名的记忆片段突然排山倒海涌了进来，这让他一个踉跄，几乎瘫倒在地。

 

“我不要这么做，我不要，爸爸！”

玻璃制品碎裂了，他听见了一记清脆的耳光和肢体撞在家具上的钝响。熟悉的客厅的影像如秋千般晃动，和他所站立的卧室的场景交织在了一起，让他一时不知自己身处何处。

“你到底想要我成长成什么样的人？”

发生了什么？是氪星飞船又在召唤他吗？还是他又发掘了什么隐藏的能力？现实和虚幻重叠，这样的事情他以前从来没有经历过，不，这不是虚幻，他看到和听到的一切都那么真实，头晕目眩中他猛眨眼睛想让自己清醒过来。

“成为像你一样的没有底线的成功者和骗子吗？”

“莱克斯……”

那十多岁的孩子转过身来，额角划破了一块，血顺着眉骨滴到衣领上。

他震惊地发现自己认得这张脸。

 

克拉克肯特这才意识到自己是以相同的频率无意中踩进了莱克斯卢瑟的梦境，自从领悟用不同波频倾听不同声音之后，他在这方面早已得心应手，然而时至今日他才意识到人脑在思考时也伴随着细微的震动，而他毫无防备地同步上了因为剧烈的情感激发而突然变得明晰的生物电波。在这一分这一秒，沉溺在噩梦中的人脑高速运转，摧枯拉朽般载着强烈的恨意和恐惧，裹挟着痛苦和不甘，蚕食了那几近入魔的心智……这和他平日里倾听的感觉很不一样，因为他敏锐的感知能力已经自动给他描绘出鲜明的画面了。

 

“是我的存在本身就是罪的吗？我又做错了什么？”

“为何你能这么冠冕堂皇地说出这一切都是为我好这样的话？你何时问过我的感受？这人生是我的，你有什么权利决定我该怎么做不该怎么做？”

梦境翻倒了，在卢瑟的梦里他和普通人一样真真实实地坠落。

孩子跪在地上。

乖乖儿子来爸爸怀里。乖乖儿子……

“希特勒倒台前你杀了几个人？那经历是不是永远改变了你？可是那时是那时，现在是现在……难道你看不到吗？”

他在地上爬，然后摸到了那把枪。

“ 我以为我们会过上新的生活的，现在的日子和当初又有什么区别？只不过我不再躲在窗户后面偷看了，挥舞花束的人成了我罢了。 ”

乖乖儿子……

“ 你疯了！ 我 要 杀了你！你下地狱吧！”

他在大叫，举枪的手在发抖。

老卢瑟早就和战败投降的纳粹一同死去了， 和那些成百上千在战争结束时死去的少年人一样，为一个溃乱的理想交出了灵魂， 剩下的是藏在人类躯壳里，妄图继续在一孩童身上延续极端特权的恶魔。他从未见过真正的父亲，从未享受过真正的父爱…… 他从出生起就是孤儿，和“父亲”站在一起，扮演愚弄大众的荒谬角色，却一直幻想着家庭的温暖。

“战争早就结束了，爸爸。难道你看不到吗？”

无所不能的 神啊，救救他。

 

“停下！让它停下！”

“像你……像你这样的人……”

肯特坐不住了。

他的童年也并非一帆风顺，在能力逐渐展现的同时，他无法像正常人一样参加课外活动，亦或者需要用善意的谎言来寻求自保，这让他如罪犯般躲躲藏藏，视天赋如诅咒。如此这般他因为举止时常有异而饱受欺凌。他是令人难以理解，因为他自己都不完全了解自己，哪怕是二十年后他也没能完全摸清自己能力的极限。

可是他的年少时期又是找不到任何理由可以抱怨的，没有勾心斗角，亦没有不切实际的远大计划，成长于仿若世外桃源的肯特农场，除了青春期心绪的起起伏伏之外，他比这世上大多数的人都幸运得多，玛莎肯特和乔纳森肯特大概是这世上最讲道理又温柔的人了，当时间模糊了记忆中的瑕疵，当他成长为收放自如，如热水般温文尔雅，不计较小节的男人……他无法想象莱克斯卢瑟到底经历过什么，可是现在他却无比清晰的得以管中窥豹。

“莱克斯！”记者披上睡衣拉开门，依然半沉溺在共享的梦境中，这让他跌跌撞撞，几乎是盲着爬上了三楼。

 

枪响了。

他 头痛欲裂，惊得说不出话来。

子弹击穿了壁炉上的挂画，在石块上留下一个蛛网般碎开的枪眼。

“告诉我，莱克斯，《利未记》20：13说了什么？神对这样行为的降罚是什么？”

……

“人若与男人苟合，像与女人一样，他们二人行了可憎的事，总要把他们治死，罪要归到他们身上”。

……

“像你，像你这样的人，怎么敢用神的口吻来说话，你就是那不法不服，说谎话起假誓，不虔诚不真心的犯罪之人啊……我从来都没有忤逆过你因为……因为你生我养我冠我姓名，因为我也姓卢瑟啊……”

他在哭泣。

“那是空枪，爸爸，我的那是空枪啊！为什么你看不出来……为什么你看不出来……为什么要打……你为什么……我只是想看看你的反应……”他的声音失去了自制，真相将他逼到了疯狂的边缘，“爸爸，你是真的打算杀我吗？难道你真的一点都不爱我吗？”

 

记者闯进了主卧，他伸手拧亮台灯。

“莱克斯！醒醒！”

企业家蜷着身子缩在被子里，眼泪流下来沾湿了枕巾，睡衣和额发已经完全被冷汗浸湿。

“你得醒过来，莱克斯！你在做噩梦！”记者俯下身轻摇他的肩膀，他不敢用力生怕下手太重弄疼对方，“莱克斯！醒醒！”

企业家猛地睁开眼睛，他瞪着肯特就好像趴在他床边的是别人，下一秒他打掉了肯特的手就往后缩，结果脑袋撞在床头板上发出哐当一声响：“Teufel！Ich will dich töten！Teufel！”（恶魔！我要杀了你！恶魔！）

“是我！莱克斯！”

“Ich will dich töten！Ich töte dich！”（我要杀了你！我杀你！）

企业家紧紧抱着脑袋，痛得泪水扑簌簌往下掉，肯特探过身去想将他的手掰开，然而前者的手臂像河岸摇摆的芦苇一般，细得不可思议，力道却大得很。令记者不安的是，在暖黄的灯光下，莱克斯卢瑟充血的双目里却闪动着疯狂的冷光。

“莱克斯，看着我，看着我！你只是在做梦，没有人会伤害你。”

“放开我！！”这口气是命令式的。企业家瞪着他的目光里有一种他所不懂狂热和憎恨，就好像记者所认识的莱克斯卢瑟不过是洋葱的一层表皮罢了。

肯特即刻撒手。

年轻人倒回枕头里，他瞪着天花板。

记者心中五味杂陈，这会儿他也已冷静了下来了，为了掩饰刚才的激动他只能低头玩起自己的手指来。他为窥见了他人的私处而感到追悔莫及，他该如何向莱克斯卢瑟解释他不小心分享了对方不愉快的记忆这样的事情？

“……克拉克？”虽然尾音是个上扬的问号，但那声音听上去清醒多了。

肯特推了推眼镜，他将目光转回来了，蜻蜓点水般掠过企业家苍白的脸，就又低头盯着床单了。

“你在做什么？”

“你做噩梦了……”记者努力道。

“你在我房间里做什么？”

“我听见你在大叫……”这话很有歧义，于是心虚的记者忙忙补充，“你叫那么大声，整座房子都能听见。”

企业家不置可否。他抬起身子稍稍推了推枕头，然后又滑进被子里，给自己找了个更加舒服的靠姿，然后他生硬地强调道：“在没有得到我允许的情况下，不要碰我。”

“对不起……”肯特的心沉了下去，他向后缩了一点，“这不会再发生了。”他保证，他不会再在卢瑟身上用超听了，这一切显然与他的初衷背道而驰。何况，除了一颗急迫的心，他又有什么正当的初衷呢？他怎么能做出这样的事来？

“……克拉克，我不是故意针对你，我对所有人都一样。”企业家口气平和，他眼中骇人的冷光在逐渐消失，取代而之的是不近人情的冷漠。

“没事……”

梦里的画面挥之不去，但这话并没有能减轻记者心中的罪恶感。

企业家像是怕冷般往被子里缩了缩。“好了，回去睡觉吧，克拉克。既然是噩梦，你何必这么紧张。”

“那个枪眼不是你留下的，是不是？你没有打穿墙壁。”记者再也忍不住了，他试探道。

“……什么？”

“之前你让我看的那个枪眼。壁炉石墙上的。”

“你为什么这么说？”

肯特抿了抿嘴，他想说他看见了那个粗暴的耳光，他看见了父子持枪相向，他看见了小莱克斯卢瑟的空枪，还有老卢瑟打出的意在夺人性命的子弹。

但他不能说。

“我只是觉得……我只是觉得你不像是会杀人的那种人。”

“是吗，克拉克？又是你觉得？”莱克斯卢瑟弯起了嘴角，他露出了意义不明的微笑，“真是有趣的理论。”

记者板着脸，手指在床单上漫无目的的划来划去。

“我梦到了我在坠落。”企业家拧着眉头看他手指的动作，最后记者只好乖乖将手从床单上拿开。

“从哪里坠落？”记者问。其实他知道，因为在梦里他也同时在坠落。

“莱克斯大厦。”卢瑟望着天花板。

两人沉默了，过了会儿记者突然开口：“别担心，如果你坠落的话我会接住你。”

卢瑟转过脸来，表情一片空白。“你会接住我？”但他的声音变了。

“是的。”记者抬起头，镜片后面的眼睛蓝得清澈透明。

卢瑟盯着他，慢慢的他的瞳孔放大了，像是透过肯特的身躯看到他身后一片一无所有的虚空一般，然后他弯起嘴角。“别傻了，克拉克，你怎么能接住我呢？你又不会飞。”


	18. Chapter 18

1998年，十四岁的小莱克斯卢瑟“救”下了大他四岁的梅赛德斯格雷福斯（Mercedes Graves）。

格雷福斯是日本裔，但与小莱克斯卢瑟的经历相似的是，她也基本没有被教授过任何日本文化。由于某些难以启齿的原因，她从小跟着父母颠沛流离，辗转多个国家。她在印度上过一会儿学，父亲工作变动后被迫举家搬到尼日利亚，但很快在母亲病逝后之后又迁到墨西哥。亚裔在南美的日子不好过，很快她开始自学防身术并开始帮父亲打理生意，三年前父亲被人用小刀捅死，她一个人从墨西哥偷渡到美国，改名换姓，躲在大都会的地下网络里帮人做些匿名的情报搜集工作，总之除了出卖身体以外，能拿钱的活她都干过一点。她过得很小心，直到某天被莫名卷入了一场街头斗殴，她被带到警察局，之后假身份证被揭穿，于是她只得阴沉着脸坐在牢里瞪着天花板，等待遣返日期的到来。

两周后狱警突然告诉她有人来探访她。谁会来探访她？格雷福斯耸耸肩，她又瘦又高，穿一件宽大的黑色T恤衫，晃晃悠悠在那个所谓的律师对面坐下来。那是个三十出头的男人，西装革履，鬓角有些发白，手里拎一个小牛皮公文包，他告诉她有人愿意保她出来，这对他的雇主来说小菜一碟，但条件是她得帮那雇主做些事情。

格雷福斯抱起胳膊。“比如什么？”

不，不是什么非法事情，只不过是和她平日常做的情报搜集类似。

“我不接匿名工作。”她流利地撒谎。

“你以前……”男人低头翻文件。

“现在我改主意了。”格雷福斯抓了抓她的黑色长发，夸张地伸了个懒腰，“我得见见你这个，雇主。不然我就回日本去。”

 

“梅赛德斯格雷福斯，你来美国前的曾用名叫什么？”

“不关你的事。”她将长腿伸直，交叠在一起，“如果你知道，那你就知道。如果你不知道，那你就是不知道。”

 

很快她如愿以偿地见到了那位匿名雇主，与小莱克斯卢瑟的会面直接改变了她日后的人生。他帮她搞定了移民局，买到了公民身份，将她从泥潭里拉出来，用一种优雅的方式抬头挺胸做人。大概是两个从小缺少关爱的孩子之间某种怪怪的惺惺相惜，或是小莱克斯卢瑟的脾气的确比她的还要难伺候，她很快就收起不可一世的态度，如姐姐般关照起这个“弟弟”来。

话说回来，在小莱克斯卢瑟面前她有什么可以傲慢的呢？这个所谓的“小孩”是她的再生父母，这个比她矮两个头的“弟弟”是她说一不二的老板上司。她不是第一个因小莱克斯卢瑟举止友善而被其吸引的人，也不是第一只跌入猪笼草温柔陷阱中的昆虫……但她像其他所有人一样，至死都以为自己是小卢瑟心中不可缺少的那个。

 

“梅赛德斯（Mercedes），我能叫你梅茜（Mercy）吗？”少年人捏了捏她手臂上的皮肤。刚认识的时候她近乎骨瘦如柴，薄得像一张纸片，虽然之后体重也没有恢复到正常值。

“为什么？”她抚摸手臂，被卢瑟捏过的地方像被昆虫叮咬过。

“清脆简短？”卢瑟用手指敲了敲窗台，“我喜欢梅茜的发音，Mercy，Mercy，Mercy。”他短促地微笑了一下，“Blessed are the merciful, for they will be shown mercy.（有福的是那些慈悲的人，因为他们也必蒙怜恤）”

夏日气温高攀不降，两人在大都会北部的艺术街区远眺中城，那边高高拔起的新大楼才建到一半，莱克斯集团就又有两座新的写字楼开始动工，不出两三年，那片区域都将是莱克斯集团的了。

“您爱叫我什么就叫我什么，我都没有意见。”格雷福斯将目光转回来，她柔声道。

“太好了。”小卢瑟的眼睛亮了，“梅茜，梅茜，我离了你该怎么办？听着——”他夸张地拍手道，“我有一件非常重要的事想让你帮我做。”

“我什么都做，先生。”

“叫我莱克斯，我说了好多次了。”

“是的，莱克斯。”

“……你什么都做？包括将头发剪短？”

“这是您本周第三次提这件事了。”

“是吗？我只是觉得……”卢瑟侧过身来，他靠在窗台上，伸出右手兜起梅茜低垂至腰际的黑色长发，“我想看看你短发的样子。”

梅茜一动不动，任由他摆弄发梢。

“我能信任你吗，梅茜？这件事情只能在你我之间？”过了会儿卢瑟轻声道。

“那是当然。”她保证道，“你想让我做什么？”

卢瑟放下手臂，他眯起眼睛注视远方的高楼。“帮我找一个人，因为我没有办法亲自去找，别人……”他顿了顿，斟词酌句，“别人会觉察到。这事情有些棘手，我也没有多少起步资料可以给你。你和我的联系越少越好。”他从口袋里摸出一只全新的手机扔给她，“你需要小心再小心，我可不想你在摸到敌人尾巴之前先给你收尸。”

“别担心，这就是我擅长做的。您有那人的名字吗？假名也行。”

“没有。”

“外貌描述？”

“没有准确的描述。”卢瑟摇头。

梅茜沉默了一秒。“……那我要找的是一个什么样的人？”

卢瑟垂下眼睛。“我需要你帮我找一个强奸犯。1997年圣诞夜大都会发生了一起同性强奸案，警方没有案底，因为被侵犯者没有报案。”他看着自己放在窗台上的手指，他的手指在发抖，于是他攥成了拳，“我会让秘书把资料带给你。你可以慢慢挖，我有的是钱和耐心。”

 

梅茜在拿到资料后就消失了。

莱克斯卢瑟照常过着他尖子生与富家公子哥的日子。半年后，在莱克斯集团的员工新年联欢会上，他接到了梅茜打来的电话。

“哈啰？”乐声响亮，他不得不捂起耳朵。

“我找到他了。”她说。

小卢瑟深吸一口气，把香槟杯放在大理石桌台上。他踮起脚尖眺望了一下，有一部分员工已经喝的微醺，正手挽手跟着音乐跳舞，父亲在与股东以及一些政界要人聊天，身边燕鹊环绕，他们不会注意到他今晚消失了的。

“需要我现在开车过来接您吗？”梅茜问。

“是的，但不要来这里，我们老地方见。”他下指令，挂断后将手机扔进了香槟杯里。

 

半个小时后他坐进梅茜的车子。她裹在淡褐色的羊驼大衣里，戴着一副黑框眼镜，看上去更精干了。

“我们要去哪儿。”

“两个小时车程。”

“哈。你把头发剪了。”莱克斯卢瑟微笑，他凑过去，手指滑过她削瘦的脸颊，“短头发真衬你。”

梅茜启动了车子，雨滴淅淅沥沥击打车窗，莱克斯卢瑟翻出唱片包摊在膝盖上，过了会儿平克弗洛伊德的《迷墙》开始缓缓播放。


	19. Chapter 19

油井平台的买卖的确无甚特别，事实证明对莱克斯卢瑟提出的要求说“不”是需要有一点魄力的，但对方显然没有这个胆子。

克拉克肯特在当天傍晚将报道放在企业家的桌上。他仍处于内疚中，对无意中于莱克斯卢瑟共享梦境的意外感到抱歉，于是决定做些力所能及的补偿。

“所以你还是写了。”卢瑟脚尖点了点地，写字椅原地转了个圈，他得意道，“看，与我合作一点都不难，不是吗？”

“在我发给佩里前你想读一读吗？”肯特避重就轻。

“……你有在报道里骂我吗？”企业家低头签了两份文件，“如果没有，我就不用读了。”

“莱克斯，就事论事，我为何要做那样的事情？”记者皱起眉。

企业家用钢笔挠了挠太阳穴，他夸张的露出痛苦神情来。“克拉克，你真是一点幽默感都没有。”

记者的目光落在卢瑟手中那只熟悉的钢笔上。“嘿。”他提醒，“能把我的钢笔还给我吗？”

“你的钢笔？”企业家抬了抬下巴，他咬着钢笔帽笑了，“我什么时候拿了你的钢笔？”

 

晚餐很简单，哈莉做了麋鹿肉排和三文鱼当底料熬制的土豆汤。壁炉里依旧烧着旺火，饭后莱克斯卢瑟掏出一本新书开始读起来，肯特将自己扔进宽大的摇椅里，他出神地凝视着火苗，一会儿合上眼睛养起神来，任由思绪天马行空。

暴雪已跨过了这片区域，并在清晨留下了平均一英尺的厚雪。今晚山林出奇的寂静，沉重的厚雪吸收了大部分的声音。比起南部大都市的喧闹繁华，克拉克肯特早在极寒地区发现氪星飞船之前就意识到自己更欣赏北部地区是有原因的，这里更容易使他心绪平静。

在他离开堪萨斯后，大半部分时间他都呆在北边，北人粗野，沉默，极少有打探别人私事的好奇心，只要他不闹出什么大动静来，连他从哪里来都极少过问，这有利于他隐藏自己的身份。他干过各式各样千奇百怪的工作，在深山里帮人看守狩猎屋，在夏季给人牧羊，当然也下过油井，或是在捕鱼季跟着破冰船一路驶向更北——如今他才知道当初着火坍塌的油井平台就是莱克斯集团拥有的其中之一——但他做的最寻常的工作就是在雪山脚下的酒馆里当酒保，虽然他到现在也不知该如何调一杯完美的马天尼，毫无疑问，马天尼是城市饮料，但他身躯魁梧健壮，总能在醉酒的汉子在开始操椅子闹事之前制止他们，他不怕和暴徒对抗，这深得酒吧老板们的赞赏。

他从来不在同一个地方呆多过三个月，这一整片覆雪的大地都是他的孤独堡垒。他总是不断前行，像一只定时迁徙的候鸟。

 

现在这份安宁平和的感觉久违了，克拉克肯特关掉了超听，并极力克制自己不提议打开电视，或者主动去网络上搜索某个关键字，要不然，这千里避世还有它的意义吗？

他想念起玛莎来，他总是想念玛莎，玛莎也每天收看新闻吗？她是一定会的。与乔纳森肯特不同，玛莎是更与时俱进的那一个，就好像虽然外表在慢慢苍老，可是内心却还一如往日充满鲜活的能量。他这么想，于是暗暗决定在这次返回大都会后就去堪萨斯看她。他希望那些关于超人的新闻没有对她造成困扰，但他也知道自己无需担心，玛莎比她看上去的样子要坚强得多。

他听到了轻笑声，于是睁开眼，莱克斯卢瑟因被书中的段落吸引而面露微笑，这片刻的温馨让他近乎产生了自己的确是在度假的错觉。

“你看上去闲适极了。”在企业家起身喝水时记者搭话道。

“玩过国际象棋吗，克拉克？”

“……玩过？”在他把公交车从河里推上岸之前他和拉娜郎玩过，在那之后，他就只能和乔纳森肯特玩了。

“嗯！你注意过大都会公园的下棋者吗？他们中的一些和等待昆虫落网的捕虫草有些异曲同工之妙。”企业家放下书，他站起身，从架子上取下一盒便携的折叠棋盘，展开放平在桌上。“总是有一个人先在石桌前坐下，哈！他摆好棋局，也许在这个下午天气不错他只是闲来无事可做，也许他是个新人，这一桌只是用来给自己练手，但也有可能他是一个伪装起来的高手，默默设下了一个赌局。”他很快将棋子一个个竖起来摆正，“他设下赌局，然后耐心等待，因为不多时就会有素昧平生的路人在他对面坐下来。他们甚至不需要知道对方的真实姓名，就可以完成一局精彩的厮杀。”

肯特从靠椅上支起身子，望着棋盘，企业家微微一笑，炉火将他微卷的乱发映成了金属红色。

“而现在就是那个时候，我坐在这里，已经将棋局都摆好了，现在所要做的只是悠闲地等待罢了……等待大事件发生，等待某个路人先忍不住坐下来移动棋子。”火光下莱克斯卢瑟的眼珠发黑发绿，他用手指敲了敲桌子，“堪萨斯的克拉克肯特，想和我来一盘吗？”

 

记者输了。大概最多只用了半小时。

把莱克斯卢瑟当成乔纳森肯特是个无比错误的决定。他到底在想什么？

“呃……我觉得我不知道怎么下。”最后记者嗫嚅道。

企业家咧嘴一笑。“你走了两步我就看出来了。”

记者万分尴尬，同时也心中油然而生起钦佩之情来。“莱克斯，你必须每样都精通吗？”

卢瑟瞥了他一眼，开始将棋子装回盒子里。

“……你年纪轻轻，绝顶聪明，又家财万贯，坐拥莱克斯集团，这样已经足够成功的人生，有什么能难倒你？”

“哈！肯特记者，星球日报的知更鸟！我差点忘了自己是和一位记者在一起呢。”卢瑟将棋盘放回架子上，然后叉着腰转过身来，“就算我精通一切，又有什么意义呢？如果我不能……”他突然停住了，盯着肯特，没再说下去。

“你不能怎样？”

莱克斯卢瑟吸了口气，然后耸耸肩：“桑拿，克拉克？我觉得我有心情玩点别的。”

 

北方的黑夜来得总是特别早，虽然山里冬季白日的天也总像凝结的石膏，透不进一丝阳光，而在夜里就变成了发黑的铅灰色，像是铁打成的罩子压在头顶。小径上的厚雪已经被铲过了，开出人能行走的道路，两人套上外套和靴子就沿着覆盖薄雪的小路向下坡走，路灯是暖橙色的，上面冻着发亮的冰柱，两边黑压压的松林直插天际，如垂直站立的大鸟，羽翼上挂满了厚实的白霜，也就走了一分钟，灯光就映亮了傍湖而建的木屋。

“昨天到的晚了，我没有带你去看下边的湖区。”

当然了，毫无疑问卢瑟当然会给自己配套天然泳池，这样这亿万富翁闲暇过来度假时就能在夏天下去游泳，或是坐在湖边吃烧烤。

“其实冬天也能下水。”莱克斯卢瑟扬了扬下巴，他像是立刻从肯特的表情上察觉了他在想什么，“这是一个非常芬兰人的游戏。”

“什么游戏？”

企业家领先跨过木屋的门廊，纵到湖面架起的甲板上，肯特皱着眉头紧跟上去，那严正以待的样子就好像做好了在企业家有滑倒危险时随时扶住的准备。

“放轻松，肯特男孩。”企业家瞪了他一眼，“我好得很。”

“我没……”

“哈！这可会好玩的紧！”但是企业家一拍手打断了他，他叉着腰站在甲板，红棕色的头发被风吹得飘了起来，“这里的低温已经维持数周了，所以湖面冻得和铁一样能在上面跑步，除了这里……”他用右脚尖点了点甲板。

记者探过头去，才发现右手边的甲板下面安着泳池常用的金属梯子，梯子直通的湖面给凿开了一个直径约莫五英尺的洞口，虽有甲板上的灯做打光，七八英寸厚的冰层下面，湖水依然黑得如墨汁一般。

“现在！这个游戏是这么玩的。”企业家兴奋地搓了搓手，“我们先蒸一会儿桑拿，五分钟或者十分钟，一般来说是五分钟，然后过来，在热气散去之前从这里跳下去。”

“……什么？”肯特以为自己听错了。

“正常的人大概最多能在冰水里坚持八秒钟？第一次玩的时候我只坚持了两秒，因为老天，那感觉像是无数冰针刺破皮肤，我会说十秒以内是个比较安全的数字，十五秒给那些将这个游戏视作比赛的芬兰疯子们。”莱克斯卢瑟耸耸肩，“二十秒，哈，除非你有自杀倾向。不过你我都是正常人，是不是？肯特？”

记者忧心忡忡地望着湖面上那个洞。

“是不是？”卢瑟上下打量他。

“……没错。”最后记者点头。

卢瑟大笑。“真是好孩子！”他挥了挥胳膊，眼睛闪闪发光，“来吧，我允许你脱得只剩一条内裤。”

 

莱克斯卢瑟没有记者想象中的那么瘦，但无疑是单薄的。他胸脯和小腹扁平，干净，双腿修长紧致，在躯体伸展开时露出马甲线和隐隐约约的肋骨骨壳。

这是三十出头的人类青年在良好饮食控制之下，所能达到的某种赏心悦目的均衡，并非强壮，但屈臂时却也能显露出些许肌肉的曲线来，如某种坚实的植株。他脖颈的曲线圆润，在挺直脊背站立时露出两片薄薄的蝴蝶骨。记者的目光扫过他后腰上两团可爱的腰窝，之后在那普普通通的白色三角裤上稍作停留，就又赶快移开了。

令他惊讶的是，莱克斯卢瑟没有流露出半点羞涩。这会儿企业家一手摩挲着后颈的肌肉，一手执瓢往滚烫的石头上浇了两勺水，然后在嘶嘶声与腾烧的白气中转过来在记者的对面坐下，斜靠在木头长椅上。

“一会儿就热起来。”企业家弯起嘴角，他心满意足地向后坐了坐，然后抖了抖脚趾。

记者没有接话，他眼镜上起了雾气。

“你想把眼镜摘掉吗？”

桑拿屋面积不大，从地到天花板都是成条的木板结构，壁灯设备藏在木板后面向上打，光线昏暗又温柔。木屋向湖的一面开着严实密封的小窗，毫无疑问大白天从这里面望出去，景色一定是美极了。

“……什么？”

“你的眼镜，克拉克。”

过了一会记者才闷声道：“……我，我戴着就可以。”

“融化了我可不会赔给你。”莱克斯卢瑟咧嘴，他盯着记者。

“……会吗？”记者迟疑道，他的目光落在卢瑟窄窄的膝盖骨上。

“如果是巧克力做的话就会。”企业家翻了个白眼。记者没有笑。于是莱克斯卢瑟抚了抚半湿的头发，将腿抬起来伸直，再次抱怨道，“我干嘛要讲笑话呢？如果你根本没有一点幽默感，肯特！”

 

——他和卢瑟是完全不一样的。

说不一样，不仅仅是指他的一条手臂能顶卢瑟两条，或是以他的臂力单手就能将这棵脆弱的植株掐断……他犹犹豫豫，最后在企业家嘲讽的目光下，到底还是听话地解开了扣子。褪去衣衫后的图景是如此令人浮想联翩，这世上再找不出一个如他般完美的“人”了，这“人”是男人女人共享的潮湿梦境，艺术家所顶礼膜拜的对象，他的五官深邃，颧骨和下颚如远山般坚实，肌肉壮硕盘结仿若千年巨树的根茎破土而出，这是异乡之土捏制的，如钢铁般岿然不动的身躯……看他，只单单看着他，意志不坚定的人就是会屈下双膝，为眼前所见而泪流满面，因为这就是美所带来的横扫一切的力量。

莱克斯卢瑟毫不客气地盯着他，在腾绕的蒸汽中，卢瑟的目光赤裸又贪婪。

“……你……”记者开口，旋即又咽了回去。

他该说什么？别盯着我看？他只要流露出一点扭捏的神色，莱克斯卢瑟就会将他嘲笑至死，他能肯定卢瑟是故意的，如卧在水中的短吻鳄般一动不动，就等着在他垂下脑袋时纵起来咬他脖子，于是他打定主意显出一副无所谓的态度来。

然而记者心中惴惴不安，卢瑟到底在看什么？他那目光深邃又滚烫！他甚至不知道卢瑟盯着看的是他的哪一部分，是他的肉体？还是表壳下的灵魂？

 

“我能感到温度上去了。”他试图开启话题。他其实什么都没感受到，这温度翻上五倍他都不会眨一下眼睛。

如果莱克斯卢瑟再拿他开玩笑，不管以什么方式绵里藏针，记者思忖，他打定主意，这次一定要还嘴回去。他实在没有必要一直扮演老好人的角色，不是吗？

卢瑟依然盯着他，手指揪着发梢玩，昏暗的光线下他咬着嘴唇笑了。

记者推了推眼镜。雾气就快让他看不见了，也许他该冒险飞速擦一擦眼镜……

“你真是美极了，克拉克肯特。”企业家突然出声赞美。

记者一怔，现在他感受到热量了，一股莫名的冲动从他小腹猛然向上蹿，穿过喉头砸在他脑门上，烧着了双颊，使他额角瞬间滋出汗来。

这是什么意思？什么意思？卢瑟是什么意思？他现在看上去正常吗？他看上去像是一个与亿万富翁坐在一起蒸桑拿的记者吗？看看他现在做什么！任由莱克斯卢瑟的目光在他赤裸的身体上放肆游走……史蒂夫隆巴德知道了会说什么？克拉克肯特和莱克斯卢瑟在一间狭小昏暗的木头房子里裸身相对？这听上去像是梦境中狂人的呓语吗？卢瑟的男孩！他怎么能容忍事情发展到这地步呢？

美极了！

他膛目结舌。玛莎肯特没这么说过，拉娜郎没有，他曾经的同学也没有……普通人会说这么露骨的话吗？会用这种口气吗？虽然路易斯连恩的确说过他是漂亮的那一个，但是从来没有人，从来没有人会用莱克斯卢瑟这样的口气……这充满仰慕和贪婪，充满对极致之美的欣赏，并想要将其全部占有的渴望的口气，以及，是他听错了吗？还是这口吻里的确混杂着嫉恨和厌恶？

“……嗯？”他眨眨眼。

莱克斯卢瑟嘴角的笑容扩大了，他挑了挑眉毛：“没听清吗？我可以一直重复直到你耳朵生茧。”

到这地步，这整日愁眉不展的星球日报记者终于展颜一笑，露出白白的牙齿。“莱克斯，拜托别再开我玩笑了。”

 

沿湖的森林连绵成一片黑色，如沉睡的巨龙的侧影，就快和铅灰色的天空融为一体了，这上面没有鸟，也看不到任何飞行的东西。记者将目光投向了水汽氤氲的玻璃窗，窗外的湖面光滑，平整，仿若一片未开垦的荒原。

他在做什么……

……像个傻瓜一样。

难道他没有点别的事情可以做？难道他没有一个世界需要拯救？

可是这个世界……

这个世界的人不需要他。不管他做什么……这个世界的人都审判他。他们审判他甚至不需要过问他是否同意……当然了，他是被审判的那个，因此为何要过问他的感受呢？

他以为会很容易的，他已经拯救过了一次世界了，从想要实现复国大计的佐德将军的手里。为了拯救人类他甚至杀了同族，在人类与氪星人之间，他只犹豫了一秒就拗断了佐德将军的脖子。直到佐德眼中的光熄灭，他才陡然意识到这意味着他将从此孑然一身，多年寻找同类，在却在相见没多久就刀剑相向，他成了氪星的叛徒，可他不后悔，再给他一次机会他也依然会做出同样的选择。

他选择人类。

可是人类……人类却还犹豫着是否要选择他。他以为就算艰辛，就算爱不对等，也不至于走到今天这个绝路。但是他错了。这些天来，就好像无论他做什么，都得不到欣赏。他并不渴望赞美，也不需要褒奖，这从来不是他的出发点，但令他心酸的是，无论他做什么，人们眼中的恐惧总是消除不去。

他除了更加温柔相待以外，别无他法。

 

“你怎么看待超人，克拉克？”

企业家突然开口，他灵巧地跳下地，弯腰执瓢又给石头浇了一勺水。

肯特将目光转了回来。不，不要……难道他们就不能不聊这个话题吗？难道他就不能平静的享受一下正常人的生活吗？这是如此困难，只因为他不是一个正常人？

“现在开始计时五分钟，我可不想蒸晕过去。”卢瑟坐了回去，对于肯特脸上痛苦的表情，他选择视而不见，“告诉我，你怎么看待超人。”

“……”

“高高在上，不可触及，你怎么看？他想要什么？”

“……我……我不知道。”沉默了两秒后记者摇头。

“我不是要你回答超人想要什么，天知道他想要什么，我只是在问你对他的想法。”

“……”

“你从来没有想过吗，肯特记者？”

克拉克肯特显然不想回答这个问题。

卢瑟不以为意，他换了一个更加舒服的姿势。“你看，很有意思不是吗？同样的问题我之前问过你，但是克拉克肯特不知道自己想要什么，好吧，于是我在想，那位神在想什么呢？嗯？那位超人在想什么？他可以离我们那么远，远到在这世界的另一个角落，但他又可以那么近，好像就在面前一般，哈，只要他想他就能在你面前。”他挥动右手像是抓了一把空气，表情生动，“攸！他快极了！”

肯特张了张口。“……我也不觉得他想要什么。”他勉为其难地说。

卢瑟的脸色沉了下来，他的鼻翼抽动了一下。

“……我觉得，也许他不过是个想做对的事情的人。”记者补充。

“人？”一抹阴冷的微笑爬上了卢瑟的嘴角，他扁扁嘴，语气刻薄，“可是他不是人呀，肯特大男孩。”

记者咽了口唾沫，他被戳到要害，不由自主的向后缩了缩，汗从他的发根滋出来，落到脸颊上，于是他伸手抹了。灯光下企业家的肌肤如涂了一层蜂蜜般油亮，半干的头发结成了一小缕一小缕，他左手支着脑袋，目光依然没有离开肯特的脸。

“他不想要什么？他只想做对的事情？这可真见鬼。对与错是相对的，和所谓正义一样不绝对。什么是对？一个人的正义在大绝多数时候都意味着另一个人的苦难，正义及是某个人，某群人的某种思想，它以意图（intention）为出发点，而意图总会被欲望驱使（Intention is driven by desire）。哈，超人有行正的意图，那他的欲望是什么呢？”

肯特皱起眉，“也许，也许他只是想要世界少一点纷……”

“克拉克，这不是欲望，这是最终结果。”卢瑟不耐烦地打断他。

“……他只是做一些力所能及的事，帮一点力所能及的忙，这有什么害处呢？”

“有什么害处？哈，人类走上灭亡之路就在于此！”卢瑟尖刻地指出。

记者的脸色变了。

“以他所能活的时间计算，他大概是能看到人类减亡的那一天的，不是吗？”企业家露出圆滑的笑容。

有那么一瞬间这克拉克肯特看上去要爆发了，转瞬即逝间他眼中掠过一丝红光，这不是卢瑟第一次挑衅克拉克肯特，但却是卢瑟第一次指名道姓挑衅超人。难以置信！若非他已经领教过多次企业家的讲话方式，他会以为莱克斯卢瑟是认真的……难道他真的是认真的？

企业家毫不畏惧地与他对视。

“……我不懂你和我说教有什么用，莱克斯，我又不是超人。”最后记者摇头道，他垂下目光。

一阵沉默。

“你完全不理解，是不是，耶稣基督万世巨星？”企业家开口，他的语气柔缓下来，“人类的问题是人类的问题，并不是超人的问题。如果一个物种将要灭绝，救助也只是让其苟延残喘。但人类从来不是会灭绝的物种，它不需要拯救。”

 

“你看，克拉克，人这种动物，总喜欢从虚幻的东西上寻找信仰和支撑自己走下去的力量，可是人只要看自身一眼，就不需要借助外界的力量来寻找勇气。”莱克斯卢瑟微笑，口气慵懒又笃定，“寄希望他人的怜悯和拯救，从来就不是摆脱困境的方法。”他顿了顿，脸上的微笑消失了，那表情与其说忧愁，不如说是愤懑，“你说，今天神会来救我。但神没有来。今天没有，后天没有，大后天也没有。神没有听到，神天晓得在什么地方，神忙着拯救别人，这里的公平又在哪里？ ”

记者答不上来。他思索着，一时却无法反驳卢瑟的诉状，可是在这声明里，他总也隐隐约约感到有地方是不对劲的，有地方是扭曲的。很多无能无力的事情，并不是就此不去做它的理由。但是直到很多很多年以后，金丝凋落，寒叶飘林，真相与谎言交织在一起已经分不清彼此，直到面前这个莱克斯卢瑟成了他命中最大的宿敌，他才慢慢领悟眼前人真正的内心，莱克斯卢瑟口口声声的公平，是他从来不屑于去实现的东西，但他就有的是本事把任何及其私人的情感与野望冠冕堂皇地包装在一起捆绑销售。

 

蒸汽滋滋作响。

“啊哈，五分钟早过了！”此时企业家将他点醒，“准备好了吗，克拉克肯特？”他纵下地，然后伸手摸了摸自己的脸，“好消息，我觉得我蒸得皮肤快烧起来了。”他心满意足地叹息道，伸手拉开木门。

冷风一下子就灌了进来。“老天，外面冷透了！”卢瑟夸张地倒吸了一口凉气，

外面何止是冷，这画面用天寒地冻来形容都不为过，虽然这对肯特所能造成的影响是微乎其微的，但他完全可以想象，此时记者由衷地庆幸大风是暂时止息了。他早该在企业家开口的瞬间就拒绝这个愚蠢的提议的，被奚落一通总也好过看莱克斯卢瑟只穿一条内裤，踮着脚抖抖索索踏过甲板上的薄雪。

“莱克斯，我不认为这是一个好主意……”记者有些发急，“也许我们应该……”

“你先还是我先？”企业家转过身，他眨眨眼，“我该抛个硬币吗？”

问题是他身上根本就没有硬币。

“我先。”记者抢道。他只想着快点结束这场在他看来及其不成熟的闹腾，然后将企业家赶回温暖的室内去。他快步蹲下身，抓着梯子爬下去，湖水是冷的，但这又能奈何他怎样？就算他被冻在冰里，他也能轻易将冰挣裂。肯特把身体没下去，他在心中默默数了两秒，就迫不及待攀回了甲板上。

“不行！超级冷！”他口是心非地评价，一面使劲揉搓胳膊。

莱克斯卢瑟抱着胳膊看他，嘴角耷拉了下来，愤怒在他眼中一闪而过。

“我觉得你不应该试……”肯特完全没有觉察到，相反他再次努力。

“怎么？就你是特别的那一个？”企业家打断了他，他剜了肯特一眼，就抓着梯子爬下去，然而在小腿没入冰水中时肯特清晰地看到他打了个巨大的哆嗦。

“嘿，呃，别把头浸下去……”

话音未落卢瑟手一松，整个人顿时没入了水里。

记者低声咒了一句。他在心中数秒，数到五时他提高了声音：“莱克斯，五秒了！你可以上来了！”

深黑色的水面动了动，却毫无动静。

“嘿，莱克斯！别闹了你已经赢了！”记者心中着慌，他蹲下身焦急地注视着冰层，如果他数到十卢瑟还不冒头，那他……最糟糕的结果就是他砸开冰层将卢瑟拉出来，然后他得被迫承认自己就是超人，要不然，哪个正常人能赤手空拳打烂这连成一整个湖面的八英寸厚冰？那时他只得寄希望于卢瑟能看在两人交情的份上帮他保密了……不对，这不是最糟的，这是最好的结果，最糟糕的是莱克斯卢瑟先冻死……这还是他自找的。

九。

十。

罢了。如今到这步也是没办法了，先用X射线……

水花一翻，企业家的手握住了梯子，然后又滑脱了。

“莱克斯！”肯特半是惊喜半是焦急地叫了一声，他半跪在甲板上探下身去，“抓我的手！”

卢瑟终是浮了上来，抖得说不出话来，却没有理会记者伸过去的手，第二次尝试他终于抓住了梯子，脚底打着滑向上爬，显而易见他冻得肢体已经不大听使唤了。

克拉克肯特再也忍不了了，一把抓住他的胳膊将他扯了上来，卢瑟的胳膊冷到让他怀疑自己抓着的是冻起的冰锥。“……你在想什么？你这会丢掉性命的！”他气急败坏地发作道，“你还能走吗？我能……”

“白痴！”企业家一爬起来就推开了他，他牙关咯吱打颤，“冷，静一点！肯特！我好着！”他打着哆嗦转身，才迈了两步就脚下一滑，记者眼疾手快拎住了他的胳膊。

“莱克斯，当心！”

“你放——”

不容他拒绝，记者手一掀将他横抱了起来，接着迈开大步稳稳跨过甲板。这举动使得莱克斯卢瑟出离地愤怒了，他挣扎不脱，于是用力狠狠掐了一把在肯特的胸肌上，就好像那就能留下印痕似的。

“你，你这，弥赛亚情结的怪，怪物！”他气急败坏地控诉。

 

细雪又落下来了。

记者飞快给石头浇上水，之后就板着脸抱着胳膊坐在对面，脸色因怒火和担忧而阴沉。好在几分钟后企业家终于缓过劲来，卢瑟蜷着身子摩挲着自己的脚趾，湿漉漉地头发盖住半边脸，却赌气般打定主意不再搭理记者。

“莱克斯，也许超人没有选择。”记者打破沉默，“你知道，是另外一个氪星人先找上他的，若不是那样，他……”

企业家停下了手中的动作。

“他有。尽管他会辩解自己是被逼着走到这一步的，他会说他的确是有站出来的打算，在未来的某一天，但不是以现在这个方式，会以更好的方式，在更恰当的时机，而导致他现在这个境遇的关键在他没有选择，另一个氪星人逼迫了他。”卢瑟抬起他灰绿色的眼睛，“这是无稽之谈。没有什么真正恰当的时机。人生岔路口每个人都有一个选择。他可以选择继续忍下去，或者继续躲藏下去，或者不再忍，或者站出来。说到底，这是吃糖还是氪石的区别罢了。”

“可是莱克斯，为什么你……”

“超人已经做出选择了。我也做出了选择，并且要比他早好多年，所以对现在的我来说，他站不站出来并没有什么意义。”企业家在长椅上躺下来，他将身子放平，“神晚到了三十年。” （God is thirty years too late.）

 

记者不再说话。落雪声窸窣，很快甲板上两人的脚印就变淡了。

他现在知道自己为何在这里了，是的，的确就如莱克斯卢瑟所说，他们俩人如磁铁南北两极般互相吸引，像无法逃避的命运。他心中那隐约的预感得到了证实，他突然明白过来，自己为何格外在意企业家的原因，棋逢对手，不需要互相迁就，尽管莱克斯卢瑟不会飞，但他和他却是站在同一个水平面上的。

因为莱克斯卢瑟是这地球上唯一表明不需要他拯救的人类。


	20. Chapter 20

“我不认为这个案件是个意外。”

 

他们到达目的地的时候雨停了。

梅茜将车停在街上，她谨慎地开口。这里是城镇的边缘地带，柏油路坑坑洼洼，街灯闪烁着昏暗的黄光，从车里他们看得见那幢黑乎乎的房子，典型的美式乡村木质结构，刷着黄漆，最外围粗心大意地绕了一圈钢丝栅栏。

“你不认为？”

“这不是意外。”梅茜修正了她的用词。

莱克斯卢瑟摇下车窗，他探出头去闻了闻空气，然后又缩回来。“那混蛋住的不错。”他不动声色地评价，冲那房子抬了抬下巴。

 

来路上梅茜简单地向他解释了追查的经过，真正案犯是个雇来的傀儡，这在他的预料之中——在小莱克斯卢瑟的生命轨迹里从来没有真正的意外，所有已经发生，正在发生和即将发生的事情都是计划好的——这傀儡有个雇主，向他保证了金钱报酬和一条安全的退路。但令莱克斯卢瑟不安的是，脑中假想敌毁尸灭迹的手法听上去有种怪怪的熟悉感。

案犯居然没有被灭口？居然还好好活着保护起来？这要么是狂妄自大，要么是……

“我在事发地点五个街区外商场的监控录像里找到了几个符合描述的人。”她思索，“确切来说是有两打，这是一记盲捕，我做好了打空的准备，但幸运的是这里面居然真有我们要找的人。要不然，你是永远不会找到他的。”

真的是这样吗？

“他一年之内搬了三次家。有人在帮他，他们的手法干净，但并非无迹可寻。”梅茜的手指敲了敲方向盘，“很抱歉拖了这么久，我以为以我的能力，应该很快就能完成任务的。”

问题是她知道暗地里和她较量的是谁吗？

“你的预判完全正确，在有人觉察到我在调查之后麻烦接踵而至，事情十分棘手……”

“如果你嫌我付你的雇佣金不够你可以直说。”他打断了她。

梅茜怔了怔，然后摇头。“不是什么事情都与金钱相关，莱克斯。”

“哈，别告诉我你做这些是因为喜欢我，并想要讨好我，你聪明的小脑瓜……”

但她没有被触怒，相反心平气和地解释道：“这世上还是有一小部分人懂得感恩和尊敬。”

“真感人。所以梅茜，你是那一小部分人啰？”莱克斯卢瑟夸张地伸了个懒腰，讥讽道。

……

雨滴淋淋漓漓打在车窗上，他歪头凝视着玻璃上的雾气，车载暖气让他内心焦躁不安，就好像他现在是驶在一条会将他领往毁灭的道路上一般。 

那个藏在暗处的敌人是谁？他的敌人是谁？是谁想让他经历这样的痛苦？

M-E-R-C-Y，他写道。咯吱咯吱咯吱咯。

一分钟后，歪歪扭扭的字母开始向下淌眼泪，于是卢瑟伸手将它抹了。

 

“但你摆平了。”

“那是当然。我在时间上抢先了，他不知道我们会来。”梅茜推了推眼镜，“我保证今晚很安全。”

卢瑟露出一丝微笑。“我相信你。”

这话的魔力显而易见，梅茜受到了鼓舞，她对自己与这不近人情的上司的关系又乐观起来，到头来她是如此关心他，乐意身体力行为他排解各种忧难：“为何这件案件如此特别？你这是在帮你的哪个朋友吗？”

莱克斯卢瑟没有立即回答她，他像是陷入了深思。他该说真话吗？梅茜值得他托付多少信任？他飞速计算着，过了好一会儿才耸耸肩：“我没有朋友，梅茜，现在我只有你。”

他顾左右而言它，但这半真不假的权宜之计对梅茜来说已经足够了。她脸红了。

 

他们在车里坐了半个多小时，梅茜突然打破沉默。

“瞧啰，就是他。”

男人拎着塑料袋从街对面的拐角走过来，嘴里叼着烟，他拉开钢丝栅栏的时候塑料袋被钢丝钩破了，这使得他跺着脚大声咒骂一句，之后他停在院子里将烟抽完。

“真是个业余的废物。”卢瑟轻声嘟囔。

房子的灯亮了，两人又等了一会儿，然后梅茜拉开车门。

“走吧。”

潮湿的地面闪烁着银色的水光，他们跨进院子里的时候空气中的大麻味道还没有消散，莱克斯卢瑟厌恶地皱起鼻子，多么熟悉啊，这气味腐败又肮脏，像是坏死的内脏，让他想起了东德老家厨房水槽里的异味，因为那破楼的水管实在太容易堵塞……不过那已经是太久远的记忆了，他以为他已经……他被统治着，被迫弯下身躯，与垃圾为伍……出人意料的熟悉感唤起了他的记忆，让他认识到他们的确是找对了人。

 

彼时他花了几个小时蹲在花洒下想要将这气味洗去，可它却比鲜血还要顽固，当他拖着残破不堪的身子爬上床，令他感到恐惧的是他的鼻尖依然能闻到那男人身上生锈的臭味，更别提多少次他在深夜因为噩梦而惊醒了。

 

梅茜很快制服了案犯。

男人受过一点训练，但她显然一天也没有松懈自己的武力培训。而后的审问无聊至极。无聊。无聊。无聊。非常无聊。他以为他会暴怒起来，或者在男人开口讲话之前先忍不住掐死他，或者用砸碎的玻璃瓶划烂这张给他带来痛苦的脸，因为是这废物让他惶惶不可终日，是这废物打碎了他……而那时他才十三岁……但是他没有，他冷静得近乎不像自己。

审问总有一个惯常的套路，对方不讲，于是你巧言威胁，对方还是不讲，于是你就开始弄坏对方的某些身体部件，从小到大，次级重要的，特别重要的，耐着性子慢慢磨，直到对方率先崩溃，或是认输于痛苦，或是认输于恐惧。

 

“有什么特别的？嗯？比如脸？他长什么样？”

“我没有看清……拜托了，我真的不知道……我……”

“衣着？”

“我不知道……”

“衣着？”

“……昂贵？看上去不便宜……我不确定……”男人在发抖，梅茜手上刀光一闪，“我不知道，当然不是我能买得起的……”

“你仔细想想！”

“……黑大衣！”梅茜加重了手上的力道，于是男人痛得直抽气，“黑大衣！拜托了，拜托了我劝过他……我真的告诫过他，我说你确定你真要做吗，你，你不可能这么就搞掉老莱克斯卢瑟的孩子，然后想着能平安抽身……”

这么说这废物知道。

“他说什么？”

“他说哦你可以，他让我相信他。”

莱克斯卢瑟挑起眉毛，他困惑了……他们是在赌他不会报案吗？亦或者他一直在刻意忽视另外一个可能性……

“听着！”他从沙发上站起身，原地转了个圈，“这些都是废话！嗯？你得给我们一点更好的东西，实质性的东西！”他捻了捻下巴，“我没有多少耐心了，如果你不能给我点有用的东西，我只能当你这儿是一条死路，字面意义上的。”他的微笑笃定又阴冷，“这条路或者那条路，反正最终我总能顺藤摸瓜。”

男人瞪着他，眼角飞速瞟了梅茜一眼，后者面无表情如同静默的刽子手。

“梅茜。”莱克斯卢瑟开口。

“我真的不知道！我真的！别……我……等等！等等！”这强奸犯的眼珠乱转，他惊慌失措，“我说！事情办成后我又见过他一次，我从来不和下手打交道，这点在交易之前已经表达的很清楚了。但其实我认为他不介意亲自来，就好像……就好像他也觉得自己必须亲自监督这件事情办成一样……”

某种怪怪的熟悉感又浮了上来，卢瑟的胃翻了过来，这事件的设置上听上去整个就是错误的，就好像，就好像……

“钱没有问题。他说了他会保障我日后的生活，但我得听他的。后来我想抽根烟，他，他就把他的打火机给我了。”

“……打火机？”卢瑟的声音变了。

“……因为……因为然后我顺手就把它揣进口袋里。他看上去不是那种会为钱发愁的人，所以我以为他不会介意。但他让我还给他，说着他这次不是来雇佣小偷的。”男人急道，“不是超市随便能买到的那种塑料打火机，挺重的……镶了一圈碎钻……所以我想偷……”他的声音低了下去。

“……看到图片你能认出来吗？”

“我能！我能！我只是不知道……它看上去很贵……”

 

莱克斯卢瑟从口袋里套出手机。他输了两个字母，手一抖然后手机掉在了地上。于是他咒骂了一声，却不弯腰去捡，好像他无法弯腰一般，只是扶着脑袋站在那里。

“梅茜，你，你能帮我输入卡地亚吗。”

女助手捡起手机。“卡地亚？”

于是他报出卡地亚某个设计的名字。“给他看。”他命令道，胡乱挥手。“是这个吗？”然而他脸上的表情就好像他希望男人能否认一般。

 

“没错。”强奸犯确认，“它美极了。”

一时间没有人说话。

男人用充满希冀地目光望着两人，好像希望这能给他续命一般。而梅茜是困惑的，困惑又担忧地望着她脸色发白的上司。

 

过了会儿莱克斯卢瑟吸了吸鼻子。

他的敌人……那个藏在暗处……让他痛苦的人……

“哈！我们看上去真像两个孤儿，不是吗，梅茜？”他轻声道，镇定的面具碎成粉末掉落下来。他在发抖，于是他将手插进裤子口袋，几秒后又攥成拳，但这没有给他带来安慰，于是他只好又将手抽出来，绞在胸前。

他的敌人……他的……

“没有人会来救我们，现在我们只能靠自己了。”

“你认得打火机的主人？”梅茜问，就好像这问题的答案还不够明显一般。

“现在我们说到了这故事最好的地方。”莱克斯卢瑟咧嘴一笑，”这是那年我给我父亲的圣诞礼物。你瞧，卡地亚一般不会在打火机上做钻石镶嵌，但我特殊定制了……为什么？我不知道，大概是一个可怜傻瓜寻找早就不存在的希望吧。”他顿了顿，补道，“一个在原地等待人来救他的傻瓜。就好像，到如今这还有用似的。”

 

他重重叹了口气，在泪水涌上眼眶之前转身往门外走。

“梅茜，如果这残渣看到明天的太阳，你就被解雇了。”

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

他出现在通往雪山脚下小镇的路上，像是迷途的游吟诗人。

这会儿若是身在明日之都，清晨的日光就会如金线般一丝丝地缝进空气里，而在寂静无风的雪山中，冻成凝固体的天只比先前稍微白了一点点。房屋与房屋仿若白雪上的孤岛，路上没有一个人影，一会儿早间的铲雪车慢吞吞从对面过来，他退到一边礼貌的给它让道。

大学毕业后，在北方流浪的日子，当他惹上意外，或是急于救人不当心毁坏了自己的衣衫的时候，他偶尔会蹿进陌生人家的仓库里偷几件衣服裤子，像个真正落魄的乞丐，坐在卧倒在地的坏死的树干上，用歪歪扭扭的铁勺子挖快要过期的罐头食品，发着无所事事的愁。当他这样的时候，更没有人会注意到他了。谷仓的看守犬望着他摇尾巴，他沉默寡言，人际交往能力糟透了，但却能很轻易地和犬类成为好朋友，尽管下个月他迁徙到了别处，他偶尔依然会回来和它玩几轮捡树枝的游戏。对克拉克肯特来说，距离从来不是问题。

 

这天清晨，他醒来的时候外面还是海蓝色的，深深浅浅的海蓝色空气，扎染了森林与白雪。星球日报记者向来睡得浅，到周末依然忠实地遵照着工作日的生物钟。这会儿他躺在床上着迷地注视着窗外蓝色的森林，这感觉久违了，自从搬到大都会，成为早九晚五的上班族，除了出差以外，他很少再在除了自己公寓以外的地方过夜。后来他爬起来，小心翼翼套上外套出门，空气湿润寒冷，蓝得清新透亮，这使他产生了在海水中行走的错觉。通往湖区的小径的路灯依旧亮着黄光，如鮟鱇鱼头顶上神秘的小灯。他走到下面，推开桑拿房的门，房里热气犹存，木板散发着淡淡的精油香味，这味道黏在他的头发和皮肤上，如莱克斯卢瑟灼热又幽深的目光，在他闭眼入睡后也依然缭绕不散。

 

“……他可以选择继续忍下去，或者继续躲藏下去，或者不再忍，或者站出来。说到底，这是吃糖还是氪石的区别罢了。”

 

他踱回甲板上，盯着冰湖上的那个洞，经过昨晚一番闹腾，洞口周围的冰面上留下一圈泛黄水迹，他思考是否该用X射线查看一下冰层下面有什么，但又觉得兴味索然。森林线环抱他，在他前方收拢与冰面一起落入地平下之下。万籁俱寂，他拍掉甲板上的雪坐下来，从口袋里摸出手机，思考给路易斯连恩发个短信问一下她子弹调查的如何了，然而手机早就没电了。

莱克斯卢瑟毫不客气将他绑架了来，他什么都没带。

但这不困扰他，对于人类的通讯设备他从来没有太大的执着和偏好，至今仍用钢笔和纸做记录是有原因的，两年前他甚至不会随身携带手机。因为天晓得当他衣服不当心烧坏的时候身上的电子设备也不能幸免。克拉克肯特能说服自己顺手牵羊一件别人的旧衣服，但这就是他良心所能承受的极限了。微薄的工资供不起他一再消耗电子产品，于是很快他就放弃了。

然而说到底，他不在意电子产品是因为那个时候根本没有人会联系他。

 

记者在湖边坐着，望着远方发呆，空气中的蓝色正慢慢褪去，等到太阳升起的钟点一到，他就突然消失了。

 

他向铲雪车致意，后又沿着除过雪的路走，很快他就走到了小镇的中心地带，说中心，也不过是个房屋稍微紧凑点的土坡，上面立着不知何时起就存在的铜炮算作地标，这雕塑上面盖着厚实的雪被。

两年多前他还在这里的酒馆打零工。酒馆门前的那棵参天巨树已经被砍掉了……想来除了砍掉也别无他法。那时他与人起冲突，虽然闭着眼咽下了争执的话语，却还是趁无人把那个倒霉蛋的卡车整个端起掼在了树上。

莱克斯卢瑟是会欣赏这样的装置艺术的人。

不是他。

现在的他迂腐了许多，再大的情感挣扎也只在内心默默烧起一团火。两年前的他毕竟还是不成熟，令克拉克肯特烦恼的青春年少期像是永无止境一般。

 

“但我们都知道超人选择了什么，是不是，克拉克？”

 

克拉克肯特无法否认莱克斯卢瑟的一针见血，他的沉默让年轻的天才再次流露出什么都知道的神气，表现得就好像他对克拉克肯特这个人类了如指掌一般。

与卢瑟在一起的时候，交流变得很出人意料的容易，他总是不用费心多说什么，企业家就能猜到他的心理活动。这使他一度以为卢瑟暗地研究了他。但以什么理由？他无法直截了当地开口问，也不知卢瑟到底研究到了哪一步……但很快他就意识到自己不是被特殊关照的那一个，莱克斯卢瑟懂“人”，并深谙与人交流之道，仿佛能透过头颅看到齿轮的运转，他总在别人开口之前就已经先做下预测，以一种近乎完美的方式，这几乎完全弥补了他在社交上所存在的障碍。

肯特毫不怀疑，只要莱克斯卢瑟想，他三言两语就能挑起两素不相识的路人之间的战争。

但卢瑟对氪石的看护又让记者觉得他值得托付信任，这科学研究者态度严谨，一丝不苟，几个月过去了，氪石依然好好呆在莱克斯科技园的实验室里，什么意外都没发生，这使记者感到心安。

于是当企业家不竖起满身刺，或是怪腔怪调地嘲讽他时，肯特无不乐意成为他的朋友。他不否认自己喜欢卢瑟，他欣赏他，尤其是在企业家咧嘴微笑的时候，年轻人看起来意气风发，也难怪大都会的市民对这位慈善家趋之若鹜，那种潇洒和风度如羽毛般轻盈，又像是香槟瓶开启时的白烟，“啵”的一声，你总以为它炸得到处都是，它却只冒出香浓甜蜜的气泡。

 

他欠莱克斯卢瑟情，他知道的很清楚。在史蒂夫隆巴德直言不讳给他指出“超人赔不起几百亿”之前，他试图让自己活得无牵无挂，路易斯总是安慰这不是他的错，灾难这不是他导致的，就好像随手摧毁1200万的军方追踪设备只是儿戏罢了……典型的路易斯连恩的行事风格。他试图让自己不想这件事，他已经将人类从佐德将军的手里拯救出来了，他没有任何理由因为战争带来的损失而再将自己置于牢笼。

然而这模糊不清的愧疚总有一天还是会追上来，他发现自己无法直视莱克斯卢瑟的眼睛。

于是企业家的任性与不留情面他一一忍了下来……对于莱克斯，或许是心存感激的缘故，他出奇的，异乎寻常的温柔和耐心。

说到底，他怎么能把莱克斯卢瑟的百万跑车也拾起来掼在树上？

 

……也许在时机成熟的时候，他可以告诉卢瑟他的秘密，他的确有认真在思考这件事。谁知道呢，卢瑟是他遇见过的最聪明的人了，也许卢瑟能帮他出谋划策一下，帮他找个突出现在这局面的两全的方法。

……

酒吧开着，但大堂里空无一人。克拉克肯特在门口站了好一会儿，他的旧老板才慢腾腾从里间出来。

“找谁？”

“拜托能借用一下电话吗？”他戴着眼镜，和先前在这里打工时已经容貌大变。得到默许后，他驾轻就熟地从吧台后面拉出电话，然后给拨通了堪萨斯老家的号码。

响了两声玛莎就接了起来，听上去她正在洗早餐的餐具。

“克拉克？”玛莎是另一个不用他开口就“知道”的人。

“妈妈。”他吸了口气，“我在想……”

不。

他知道玛莎会怎么说。玛莎会让他再想想。他已经能够想象玛莎语重心长的口气了：“我无法替你做决定，但你得想清楚，如果有人知道莱克斯知道的话，也许他会惹上大麻烦的……他们只要抓到莱克斯就能让超人现身……现在你一个月得救路易斯连恩几次？”

可是莱克斯卢瑟不需要他……

“我，我在想……”话到口边他又咽了回去，“我想你了妈妈。”他用肩膀夹着话筒。吧台掉漆了，他无意识去扣，结果一下子就挖了一大块下来，吓得他赶忙抬头张望，所幸老板正低头擦桌子。

玛莎在那头轻笑。

“你好吗？”

“我好着。”他咕哝。

“我等下会做苹果馅饼。你觉得你能有空来一趟吗？我可以帮你留两块。”如果他不提超人，玛莎也不会提，她平静地絮叨家常琐事，就好像这两年她的儿子总是坐汽车回去看望她的一样。

“……我想我可以。”他的声音里泛起一丝期待。不管怎么说，除非莱克斯卢瑟又干出什么心血来潮的事情，明天他就回大都会了。

 

“……约瑟夫？”放下电话往外走的时候，他听见有人叫他，口气困惑。两年前他帮忙解围的女招待依然还在这间酒吧做事。

“早安。”记者礼貌地问好，”你认错人了。”

在飞回去之前，他凝视着门口那棵被砍掉的树桩许久。

 

他还没踏上台阶企业家就猛地拉开了门。

“哈，你去哪儿了，克拉克？”年轻人的声音听上去八分焦虑两分恼怒。

记者眨眨眼。“我在……呃，我刚在下面湖区……散步，我想看看白天的湖区。”他顿了顿，急急忙忙转移话题，“听着，我给你带了东西。”

卢瑟手臂横在门框上，歪着脑袋打量他，却没有让开身子。于是肯特走上台阶，从背后掏出一小捧蓝色的五瓣小花来。

“高山勿忘我。”记者咧嘴一笑，“可以放在你茶几上的小玻璃碗里。”

莱克斯卢瑟接了过去，有那么几秒他怔住了。他看看手中的花，看看肯特，又看看手中的花。“谢谢。”过了好一会儿他才哑声道。

记者脸上的笑容扩大了，像是得到了褒奖一般。同时也很庆幸卢瑟没有问他花是从哪里摘的，他希望卢瑟不知道，绝大多数高山勿忘我只在夏季开放，例外几乎凤毛麟角，所以他根本无法解释自己是如何随随便便就在满山覆盖雪被的冬天采摘到夏季花，因为为此，字面意义上他如在细沙中淘金般绕周边几座山兜了好多圈。

“多甜蜜体贴，克拉克，高山勿忘我的香味在清晨和晚间最浓郁。”企业家弯起嘴角，他将花送到鼻尖闻了闻。

“……没错，所以你知道……”记者张了张口，他心虚地努嘴，“棒极，所以聊天我们还是先进门？我可不想站在外面。”

莱克斯卢瑟盯着他，那双灰绿色的眼睛里闪过一丝促狭。

“奇怪，克拉克，雪上没足迹。”年轻的天才探过肩膀，突然开口，“你是飞回来的吗？”

什么。记者的脸色变了。

他的确是落在下面湖区，然后再走回来的。但他一路上都心事重重，也许他以为自己走回来了但没有……糟糕。如果他现在回头，然后发现雪地上没有连成串的脚印他该怎么办？

卢瑟板着脸与他对视，蓝色的小花挡去他半张面孔。

“那，那怎么可能呢？我是，走，走回来的。”记者结巴了，他转过身——雪地上明明来回的脚印都还清晰可见——又转回来。“什么，你什么意，意思？”

莱克斯卢瑟爆发出尖锐的大笑。

“我在开玩笑，肯特！”他摇了摇花朵，乐不可支，“你看你那表情！哈！”

 

剩余的周日早晨他们又下了两盘棋，主要是卢瑟在教他。

期间这亿万富翁只接了梅茜的一个电话，肯特撰写的新闻已经发出去了，大都会炸了锅，媒体电话接踵而至，这年轻人耐着性子就电话嗯嗯啊啊选答了几题，直到梅茜念到关于“抛售老莱克斯卢瑟的遗产……”她及时打住了，但这边厢年轻人的脸色已如坠冰窖。“无可奉告。”他咬着嘴唇冷漠地宣布，过了两秒又改变了主意，“不，等下，梅茜，改成我相信父亲会很高兴我这么做。”他自得其乐地笑起来，“然后加上关于创新的部分，不要提新能源的开发，是的，没错。”

记者望望他的背影，又琢磨棋盘。他懊恼地想，要想赢下面前这局的唯一方法就是趁现在拿掉卢瑟的两匹马，稍微动一下棋子，并寄希望卢瑟没有记住目前的格局。

“什么都别动，肯特！”卢瑟突然转过身，警告道。

好吧，记者将手收回收桌子下面，他本来也只是想想而已。

 

将近正午，卢瑟的手机又响了。这次他才听了两句就猛地跳了起来。“开电视，克拉克。开电视！”

几乎所有电视频道都在连续滚动同一番讲话，出于某种怪怪的仁至义尽的原因，这番讲话从周日一直滚动播放到周一，就好像所有人都生怕超人听不见看不见……

 

“……我们要如何决定什么是正确的？ 在自由民主的社会，正确的事是 我们懂得交流，而不是单方面做决定，所以我敦促超人，明天来国会山，看看那些在那场灾难中承受痛苦的人。这世界需要知道，那天在那个沙漠里发生了什么，必须知道超人代表了什么，他会何时使用他的力量？他是遵照我们的意图行事，还是他自己的？ ”

 

有人移动了棋子。

是芬奇女议员。

 

当克拉克肯特于当天下午和卢瑟飞回大都会的时候他不知道……

当他于傍晚冲回星球日报并撞上因连续爆炸性新闻而焦头烂额的佩里怀特的时候他不知道……嘿！星球日报需要有人跟踪报道国会山即将触发的超人新闻，克拉克肯特可以胜任吗？克拉克肯特拒绝了，也许路易斯连恩可以，路易斯就在华盛顿，为何不能联系一下她呢？不，他不知道路易斯具体调查到哪里了，因为他手机没电了而该死的莱克斯卢瑟没有适合他手机用的充电线，因为天知道记者的手机是什么型……

当他深夜去玛莎那里取苹果派的时候他不知道，玛莎开口的时候他以为自己的眼泪会流下来，但他没有。繁星满天，离开前他将脑袋埋在玛莎的肩弯里……

当他于周一清晨从天而降，落在国会山的时候他不知道……当他低眉垂首走进议会厅的时候他不知道，当他目光落在华莱士基夫崭新的轮椅上的时候他依旧被蒙在鼓里……

路易斯晚了一步，她的调查结果没能……

 

没有人知道接下来会发生什么，除了莱克斯卢瑟。

“我在公园里坐下，摆好棋盘，没多久就有人坐下来，他思考所用的时间比我长多了，但我耐心等待，并不着急……最后他终于移动了棋子。哈，下一步该是我走。”

 

彼时当记者终于把目光从电视上移开，他用近乎求救的目光转向卢瑟，然而他从来没有看到企业家如此欣喜若狂过。

“克拉克！假期提前结束了！我们现在就得回大都会去，我得先去接一下梅茜！”莱克斯卢瑟拍手道，他脸上挂着高深莫测的微笑，几乎无法克制自己的激动之情，“我应该没告诉你吧？芬奇议员是我的好朋友，她需要我在国会山。”

“莱克斯……”

“勿忘我（Forget-me-not），在德国和古希腊传说中，上帝命名了所有植物，单单忘了它。”企业家俯下身，他发着抖拾起碗里蓝色的花束，“但是没有人会忘记你的，我亲爱的小记者。”

 


	22. Chapter 22

故事到这里已不需太多笔墨描述，我们都知道接下来发生了什么。

超人前脚刚踏入国会山议会厅，后脚该厅就毫无预兆地爆炸了，参会人无一幸免，走廊里的安保人员与政要随行者们死的死伤的伤……那情形如多米诺骨牌的连锁反应，在一个人被高速急行的列车碾成血肉模糊的一团后，后面紧跟倒了一片。

 

彼时卡西纳佐伊良心发现，但依然没有躲过安纳托利克尼亚泽夫的毒手。而芬奇议员在得到了卡西纳佐伊证词的情况下，采取的行动却和接到路易斯连恩通气电话的佩里怀特如出一辙，他们作为将法律法规视为行动纲领的普通大众中的一员，在听闻莱克斯卢瑟是内罗毕灾难的幕后策划者的那一刻，不约而同地选择按兵不动，试图在混乱的讯息流中寻找一个缓冲平台。对于芬奇议员来说，真相并非难以置信，她心中对卢瑟隐约的戒备得到了证实，卢瑟也曾经试图操纵她，但她甩开了恶魔递来的橄榄枝……女议员心中一凉。糟糕！她完全忘记了卢瑟也会出席今天的议会了！

 

“参议员，你好呀！你哪里也别去，我得先和你聊聊。”

这冷血凶手穿着裁剪得体的宝蓝色西装，脸上挂着志得意满的微笑。

 

她心中转过千万念头，面上依旧强自保持镇定……卢瑟知道她知道了吗？知道她知道卡西纳佐伊在说谎，她被威胁了，她的父母在老家好好的……超人当然会否认那些指控，因为他根本没有犯下那些过错……那时她该怎么办？她该当即将卡西纳佐伊所言宣告给所有人听吗？卡西纳佐伊是不会公开站出来的，她手握匿名真相，却没有任何证据。因为莱克斯卢瑟怎么可能……他为什么要……他的担忧乃情理之中，她扪心自问，现在站在国会山上的所有人里有谁不担忧呢？但推动进口氪石安保计划是一回事，策划杀人又是另一回事……

女议员警惕地打量企业家，就好像他手上握着致命的炸药弹一样。事情还能再有多坏呢？莱克斯卢瑟能做什么？在大庭广众下将她杀了灭口吗？这么多双眼睛看着呢，他能做什么？

“我只是来这里讲我的故事的，我乐意资助应对氪星人的危机方案，然而某个肯塔基的参议员非和我对着干。”这科技天才叉着腰，摇头晃脑，“没错，超人委员会的主席压根就不把安保当一回事儿。”他逼近过来，向女议员投以责怪的一瞥。

芬奇议员吸了口气，她暂时放下心来。他不知道。他依然在谈氪石。这给了她下先手的机会……

“我能做好我的工作，莱克斯，这不用你操心。”

“是吗？”卢瑟抬了抬下巴。

一声惊雷滚过国会山上空。

莱克斯卢瑟的目光转向了走廊天花板上的彩画，然后又转回来。

女议员瞪着他。卢瑟一眨不眨与她对视，目光深邃冰冷。

 

今天是真相大白的日子。

 

她顶撞了他一下，像是踢走脚尖前的石子，这使莱克斯卢瑟不怒反笑。哦，她是决心与他对抗到底了，那些被关在笼子里的白老鼠露出的也是她这样的神色，大而无畏，不知天高地厚。撇开芥蒂不谈，他欣赏她这种不屈不挠的精神，同是出生卑微，从他那决绝的目光中他依稀能看到折射出来的自己的影子，从一无所有一路打滚摸爬到如今的地位，他内心深处对她有些许怪怪的亲近之意，若放在和平时代，他们大约会有更多共同话题，他是会给予她更多尊重的。

可惜时间已经所剩无几了。

“你知道美国最古老的谎言是什么吗，参议员？”莱克斯卢瑟开口，捡起了他们上一次会面时未有说完的话，“那就是权力可以清白无辜。”

他漫不经心地提醒她上次会面的事，因为他给她特别准备了一个小惊喜。他对他喜爱的人总是体贴有加，说到底，他怎么能让她空手上路呢？

 

这人类的叛徒。

 

他真的是想好好说再见，但芬奇议员挺直脊背，在他挥手之前就转身了，就好像那是一种对他冷嘲热讽的绝佳反击。看吧，她至死都不乐意听他把话讲完。莱克斯卢瑟悻悻收回手，眼里闪过一丝恼恨——在差人调换她的喝水杯时，他应该想到把这句话也镌刻在她面前的木桌上。

芬奇议员不能共鸣他的想法实在是个遗憾，然而对此他并不气馁，人们懵懂无知可以理解，因为这世上大部分的人类都只是螺丝钉罢了，对此他没有向他们费口舌解释的必要，他更没有必要如那些绝望的传教者，站在讲堂上挥舞双臂，唾沫星子乱飞，试图推广自己的理论……人类是视觉动物，于是他只要把残酷的现实用画面展现给人看就行了，还有什么比真实的画面更能震撼人心呢？他们即刻就会理解他，他擦亮火柴，如点起一场焚烧燎原的星火。

 

莱克斯卢瑟目送她的背影，目光滑落在梅茜的身上。他的助手已经听话的在座位上坐好了，他们的位置在第一排。那是必然的，每个人都看到了卢瑟在重建大都会上做出的贡献，超人委员会不得不把他奉为座上宾，他对这可是有举重若轻的发言权……而今天这个成果不是他一个人的，若不是梅茜形影不离的陪伴，他早就……透过交头接耳的人群，他出神地凝视着她乌黑的短发和白色的衬衫领……紧接着他的手机响了。

时机来的正好。

企业家扫了一眼来电，随即惊讶地皱起眉。老天，这可比原定计划更好！他飞速接起电话，语气欢欣：“哈啰，怀特先生，你在看电视吗？在看？嗯！议会马上就要开始啦，有什么事你请长话短说，我被需要着呢！”他一面讲话一面抬腿往外走，“不，我不是说你现在不能讲，哈，请务必讲，什么？非常紧急的事？那你慢慢说我听着！”莱克斯卢瑟抬手确认时间，并加快了步伐。

刚转过墙角他就看到了“他”。

“他”身长六英尺有余，步伐如军人般矫健，那如大理石雕刻的面部凝重如石，发型纹丝不乱，穿一袭刻满细密外星花纹的蓝色制服，披着厚重的鲜红色披风，蹬一双鲜红的筒靴，胸前印着鲜红的……

“嘿，蓝大个儿！”莱克斯卢瑟一步跨到走廊中间，招呼道。

超人的脚步滞了一秒，在看清是卢瑟后紧绷的脸色陡然松了下来，但他马上就掩饰住了。走廊里零零散散的政要随行官们交头接耳，窃窃私语，用文件半遮着脸打量今天这位被控告者。

“不好意思，你能告诉芬奇议员我打完这电话就进去吗？”这亿万富翁口气稀疏平常，仿若在拜托陌生人类帮忙，他没有好奇，或是惊讶，亦没有流露出丝毫认得这位氪星人的意思。我不想让他们觉得我没礼貌。莱克斯卢瑟用口型说道，指了指手机。

超人露出理解的神色，他点点头。

于是企业家的注意力转回了手机上。“是的佩里，你继续说。”他抱起胳膊往大理石墙上一靠，白球鞋叠在一起， “嗯？我刚才在给超人鼓劲呢，别担心，他们吃不了他。”

感到超人的目光依然落在他身上，于是莱克斯卢瑟夹着手机，冲这氪星人比了一个加油的手势。

红披风拐过墙角，克拉克肯特最后还是没忍住微笑了，他看上去放松了许多，直到走近议会厅的木门，神色才又重新凝重起来。

 

“骇人听闻，我们的足智多谋小姐这下可是连敌我都分不清了！我完全无法想象她居然能得出这样的结论。”企业家大声评价，他话锋一转，又压低了声音，“哈，我可知道她所谓的华盛顿内线是谁，你想知道吗，怀特先生？事实上，斯万维克将军想要报复我不是一两天。”

这也许是佩里怀特一生中最糟糕的决定之一，在糟糕的时刻打了一个糟糕的电话向本不该被透露的人透露了一个糟糕的消息。

路易斯连恩想让星球日报指控莱克斯卢瑟是内罗毕灾难的幕后策划者。多么忠心耿耿啊，连恩小姐！想要给超人提个醒儿！她完全忘记现在星球日报的老板是谁了呢！倘若这报纸现在还在布鲁斯韦恩的口袋里，佩里怀特大概会认真琢磨片刻她的提议，罗列得失，细算一下在布鲁斯韦恩撑腰的情况下叫板莱克斯卢瑟的胜率有多大——前提还得韦恩亲口答应撑腰。

如今，当素昧平生的外星人的清白，与这维系他毕生心血的报纸放在同一个天平上的时候，佩里怀特会做出怎样的选择是显而易见的。

路易斯连用尽浑身解数想要查知子弹的来路，只可惜莱克斯卢瑟不是个寻常的棋手，要不然他为何要先优先购星球日报呢？

 

“别担心，佩里。”企业家柔声道，“但这事我根本不会放在心上。连恩小姐要是觉得她不是被人蒙骗的话，她大可以搜集证据。在她弄到确凿证据来佐证这不切实际的猜想之前，我根本没有必要回应这件事，亦没有必要将她这种玩闹当真。”

此时他已经通过中庭的拱顶走到了国会山的右翼建筑群，示威的大部队都聚集在左翼的广场外面，太阳藏到了云层的后头，在冬日的冷风下，群情依然激愤，他们才刚刚目睹超人从天而降，这外星人小心翼翼落地，老老实实，在众目睽睽之下一步步走上台阶……企业家凝视着落地窗外烟灰色的天，从口袋里掏出了另一只一模一样的手机，他长按开机键，“要是我去为难所有质疑我的人，那我岂不得把大部分人都——”

地动山摇的巨响盖过了他的话，手机从他指尖滑落。当爆炸的火焰一路冲过左翼的走廊，跨过中庭的拱顶，向他席卷而来时，卢瑟没有眨眼。

 

直到芬奇议员转过那个装满“奶奶蜜桃茶”的玻璃杯，她才感到排山倒海的强烈后悔和恐惧。几乎全国的媒体大户都来了，她应该在得到卡西纳佐伊通报的那一刻就飞奔下国会山的台阶，把她所知道真相昭告全世界的！毫无疑问她会被当成是个笑话，被当成一个在压力下失去理智的人，失去尊严和风度，人们会将她从主席的椅子上拖下来，质问她，让她说出卡西纳佐伊的名字，她会被要求看心理医生，或是很快死于某场不光明的行刺……莱克斯卢瑟绝对不会轻饶她。但就算她即刻淹没在这场波涛里，她也会成为拉响警钟的那一个，会有人意识到她所言的重要性，然后会有人采取行动……至少她不会什么都还没有来得及说什么都还没来得及做，就成为了这场赌局的牺牲品。

卡西纳佐伊是微不足道的小兵，在完成她部分的任务后就被毫不犹豫地丢弃了。女议员以为她是不同的。然而她看着莱克斯卢瑟空荡荡的座位，心里一片清明。

早在两人相遇之前，莱克斯卢瑟就写下了她的死期。她以为自己是移动棋子的那一个，可她不是，管中窥豹，她也是某个大计划中的一部分，在坐的议会厅中的所有人都是其中的一部分，也许她是那匹马，在跳起来时，才发现亦没有什么缓冲平台，相反年轻的企业家长驱直入一举清空了他对手的大半个棋盘。

 

风向着莱克斯卢瑟，使他的弑神计划破浪前行。布鲁斯韦恩盯着电视，紧紧捏着手中的报纸，报纸上圆润红色字迹像是那张在他最深的苦痛中嘲讽他的笑脸。

留给蝙蝠侠的选择已经不多了。

 

当爆炸声和玻璃碎屑如暴雨般飞起砸在外面围观人群的头顶时，这一刻的惊惶和混乱足以唤起人们心中最糟糕的记忆，他们不约而同蹲下躲避，就好像倘若冲他们挥来的是热视线，他们下蹲抱头也能有用似的。一时间烈焰冲天，人仰马翻，这平地而起的惊雷，就好像大都会的倾覆重演，爆炸腾起的浓烟难道不是火葬场送别亲人的灰烟，这些示威者们，他们中不乏有围观看热闹顺口嚷嚷几嗓子的，这会儿全都唬得噤若寒蝉；在警马的悲愤的嘶鸣中，那些专程赶到首都来的遇难者家属跪倒在地开始哭泣，他们无助悲伤一如两年前，噩梦在他们面前重演，就好像两年来什么都未曾改变一样。

爆炸中心，那唯一的幸存者立在火焰中，毫发无损。人类以及人类的文明他身遭融化成粉末，他所在意的事物如昙花般凋零。一时间一切都安静了下来，白雪簌簌落下，他站在齐膝的雪被里，望着远山尖移动的白云，长长久久，就好像这世界上只剩下他一人一般。多么讽刺，他以为他是在救人的，可是死神如影随形，锲而不舍地亲吻他踏足过的土地。

……

“我站在这高高的斜坡上倾听……倾听那矜持的窃窃私语中间迸发出来的不相连的喊叫，随后我明白了那令人心酸、绝望的事……”莱克斯卢瑟一手靠着壁炉，一手持着平板念电子书，他语速飞快，读到这里时却卡住了，炉火在他的灰绿色的眼眸跳动。

肯特抬起头看他。“怎么了？”

“没什么。”

“告诉我，莱克斯。”记者要求。

企业家扯了扯嘴角。“曾经我以为我无法拥有某件事物，或是体验某种情感，是因为它在这世上并不存在，或是我得付出比别人多的努力才能得到它。”他合上平板，脸上的笑容完美无缺，“但是，哈，我花了很长时间才发现不是这样，我从一开始就失去的东西，我无法拥有……就只是因为我无法拥有罢了。别人都能有，就我不能。”

……

先于听觉回来的是嗅觉，蛋白质焚烧的臭味，紧接着是触觉，空空荡荡，高温热焰如无关痛痒的羽毛，在十几秒的断片之后，声音争前恐后地涌了进来，像是决堤的水坝，人类的尖叫和呼喊刺穿了他。氪星人立在火焰中，全身发麻，动弹不得。

那人类的悲鸣中没有他的声音，也永远不会有他的声音。

 

他惊慌失措，仿佛又回到了那被揭露出外星人身份的时刻。

他该逃走吗？

 

“卢瑟……嘶啦……瑟先生？！卢瑟先生……嘶嘶……嘶嘶……”

手机屏幕被砸了个粉碎，但通讯还没有断。

“……卢瑟先生？！你能听到我说话吗？嘶……你还好吗？”

企业家的手指动了动。华莱士基夫轮椅中的炸药计量，以及爆炸范围他精心计算过，而他的计算是完美的，火焰会将整个左翼几乎夷为废墟，但在过了中庭后威力骤然大减。他慢慢支起身子，冲击波将他甩进到了楼梯拐角，走廊里烟尘弥漫，大理石地面裂了无数细缝，这些裂缝从墙上一路蔓延到天花板。

莱克斯卢瑟摇摇晃晃支起身子，脑中还回荡着大爆炸的余音，这使他脚步虚浮。他踩过石膏装饰与玻璃的碎屑，去从满地碎玻璃片中捡起手机，然后将它拎到耳边。

“佩，佩里……”他轻声道。

“谢天谢地！！”佩里怀特大喊起来。

“我……我呃……”

“你能动吗？你还能走吗？卢瑟先生？”

“我不知道，发生了什么……我……”他慢慢挪到窗口，广场上已经完全乱了套。

“太可怕了！太可怕了！老天，我以为你……谢天谢地！我想第一批搜救已经进来了，情况很糟的话千万不要动，他们马上就能找到你！”星球日报的主编语无伦次，“请和我保持通话，这一切都糟糕透了！糟糕透顶的大新闻！难以置信！难以置——”

莱克斯卢瑟挂断了手机。有那么一会儿他扶着脑袋站在这一片混乱的走廊里，眉头紧皱。

计划完美，现在他也是受害者了。为了显得更像那么回事，他得受些轻伤，像是从大灾难中死里逃生一般，要是计划跑偏，他毫不怀疑佩里怀特会为他辩护，怀特完全相信了他的话，这会儿就算路易斯再在他耳边吹什么阴谋论，怀特也听不进去了。莱克斯卢瑟估算了一下计划跑偏的可能性，可能性实在不大。

“啊。”面颊上的疼痛将他拉回现实，他用手一摸就见了血。看来碎片还是在无形中割伤了他。企业家打量着指尖的血，面色阴沉。

流血的人类。

有那么一瞬莱克斯卢瑟看上去十分伤感，但他很快就又振作起来。当第一批搜救队员冲进来时，他已经就近搀起伤势轻微的人，互相扶持着向外走了。

 

他扶到第四个人的时候，突然肩上的重量一轻。

超人飘过来，从另一边托住了伤者。“需要帮忙吗？”这氪星人的语气沉痛，温和。

莱克斯卢瑟没有松手。

“你他妈以为你是谁？”他用完全陌生的口气怒道。脸上的伤口迸开了，血又流了下来，这使他痛得打了个哆嗦。

超人注视他。“这里我来就行，我比较快，你也受伤了……”他偏偏脑袋，示意广场上的临时搭建起的医护棚，“你最好去那边坐着，让他们给你上一点药。”

企业家瞪着他，难以置信，这“人”居然还有脸继续在这里帮忙。他没有松手，于是两人别别扭扭地扶着伤员朝医护棚走去，超人漂浮着，尽责地承担了大部分的重量。一路上莱克斯卢瑟咬着牙，那脸上的神色就好像这每一步都能要他一条命似的。

将伤者交给医护工作者后，这爆炸的始作俑者转过身来，叉腰仰视超人，他宝蓝色的西装上血迹斑斑。

“从我的视线里滚出去，外星人。”莱克斯卢瑟抬了抬下巴，没有掩饰敌意。

氪星人张了张口，但什么也没说出来，他垂下湛蓝色的眼睛，飘走了。

离去前他将里圈伤势最重的都抱了出来。

 

“……一开始的时候，超人有在帮助将爆炸的伤者抢救出来，但他很快就消失了了，留下无数问题……”

 

他就知道“他”会这么做。

沙沙——

电视开着，新闻依旧在热议白天里的这场灾难。深夜的天空泛着淡淡的橘红色，莱克斯卢瑟裹着大衣坐在酒店套房的窗台上，注视着这明日之都的灯火。

他指望着“他”这么做呢，什么都不解释地“逃走”，看上去比任何人都有罪。

还有谁比他更了解超人的心理呢？两年前“他”可以躲起来，躲在一张人皮后面，现在“他”哪里都躲不了。

沙沙——

“……芬奇议员不幸遇难，整个议会一盘散沙的情况下，大家都猜测莱克斯卢瑟是否会再次站出来，接替超人委员会主席一职。这位亿万富因为接电话没来得及入场而堪堪避过了爆炸中心……奇迹般的存活！莱克斯卢瑟两年前拒绝过出任超人委员会主席的提案，虽然当时他的呼声实则是最高的，不知这次他的决定是否会改变……不过这亿万富翁暂时还没有表态，个人意见，事情就这么定了吧，卢瑟先生。”

“……莱克斯卢瑟在灾难发生后一直呆在现场维持秩序，尤其是在超人因为不知名的原因突然消失之后。这一切无不让人想起两年前的黑零事件……对此莱克斯集团已经成立了援助基金，不开玩笑，卢瑟看样子已经对处理灾难驾轻就熟，在此我们呼吁大家冷静情绪……”

“……等等，刚才来的最新消息，遇难者名单已经全部确认。经卢瑟本人证实，他的贴身女秘书梅赛德斯格雷福斯也在这次爆炸中丧身。”

沙沙——

“如果你在看电视，我们现在将集体为逝者默哀一分钟。”

 

企业家抱着膝盖，将半边脸靠在上面。

“梅茜……”他嘟囔。


	23. Chapter 23

两年前。

“你知道吗，梅茜，我管这一类酒会叫劫富济贫。”他挽着女助手的胳膊，目不斜视从一众花枝招展的女人身边擦过，“我们的市长遇上大难题了，但天可怜见，谁能责怪他？政府的救灾资金已经用尽，大都会的经济濒临瘫痪，人类面临巨大困境……”为了掩饰苦涩的口气，莱克斯卢瑟为飞快地抿了一口香槟，他伸着脖子探头张望，“商人，军官，演员，政客，每个人都佯装乞丐，但所有人都在撒谎，哈！”

“莱克斯，礼节。”她提醒他。

企业家深吸一口气，嘴角不悦地翘了起来，他用一种挑剔的目光打量她。

“梅茜，你的睫毛膏……”他凑过去，伸手出拇指把掉落在她脸颊上的短睫毛抚去。

在梅茜套出小镜子检查妆容的时，他向服务生使了个眼色，后者立马给他端来两盘鸡尾酒点心。莱克斯卢瑟从银盘子里捏起一个指甲盖大小的甜点放进嘴里。“我希望他们不要狮子大开口。”他一面咀嚼，一面半真半假地评价。不远处乐队在演奏舒缓的古典乐，他坐在吧台椅上，脚尖不安分地跟着节奏打节拍。

女助手将镜子收回手包里。年轻人强行往她嘴里塞了一个迷你水果塔，为了不碰坏口红，她吃得很小心。“如果你想冲击全美前三大慈善捐赠人，现在正是时候。还是你想打退堂鼓了？”

“我可没有打退堂鼓，但他们也不能……老天，州长都来了，看来这次他们是认真的了。”企业家拍拍手，“走吧，我们必须上去打个招呼了。”

 

“什么意思，英雄公园？”

“英雄公园，纪念那个，那个，”大都会现任市长试图寻找一个更体面的词汇但是失败了，“那个外星人。”最后他干巴巴地说。

“那个外星人牺牲了？”莱克斯卢瑟垂着脑袋，明知故问。他装出认真的样子，用牙签和马天尼酒杯里的橄榄较劲。十分钟前市长借口私聊，将他拐到远离人群的露台边，然而聊天内容令他兴味索然，用脚趾头想这话题的走向不外乎是筹资来的。

“哦不不，不，我想他没有。”市长向他倾过身子，摆出一副格外亲密的姿势，“呃，这才是建公园的目的，莱克斯。”

企业家不动声色，却立即退开一步。“那得劳烦你进一步解释，因为我想象不出。”他假装露出困惑的神色。

“纪念他拯救了人类。”市长说。企业家停下了手中的动作，他皱起眉。

“拯救人类？”卢瑟重复，他的表情变得如一张白纸般难读，“很抱歉，我跟不上你的节奏……你这是在开玩笑吗？”

市长摇头。“我认为我们需要让他觉得，他呃……他被友好对待了。他救了我们，人类不是忘恩负义之辈。”这政客不安地晃了晃手中的酒杯，续道，“我认为英雄公园能安抚逝者和伤者的情绪，我们像给阵亡战士一样给他们树立纪念碑，让他们觉得他们并不是死得平白无辜，在现在的康复期我们需要这个。”

“哈，你的意思是大屠杀纪念碑。”莱克斯卢瑟冷笑一声，“一座给殉难者，一座给谋杀犯。”

市长吃了一惊，差点打翻手中的酒杯。“什么？”他紧张地环顾周遭，“哦不，老天，我不是这个意思。”

“你不是这个意思？那你是在害怕吗？”然而卢瑟一针见血，“害怕他某天突然发狂，消减掉半个地球的人类才提出这种事先安抚的下策？”

“不，我怎么会！”市长急急否认，汗珠从他额头滋了出来，“这全是出自人类与，与，呃……外星人和谐共处的善意。”

年轻人不说话了，他将橄榄含在嘴里，却没有咬下去，有那么一会儿他的舌头和这果子搅在一起。“那这个外星人现在在哪儿？”他问，语音含混。

市长抿了抿嘴。“我不知道。”他简短地说，“没人知道。”

卢瑟歪着脑袋审视他的表情，然后他耸耸肩，当即换了一副面具。

“好吧，我们假设，”企业家做了个手势，他飞速推断道，“你筹到了足够的资金，假设里面当然有我的一份力，不，别打断我，没有我的资金你这公园的提案哪也去不了，然后你准备将这个英雄公园建在哪里？从现实条件来讲，如果你在打改造哈勃湾的主意，我可以说自杀平民窟里的那些人可不会喜欢这个提议，于是你就得同时再提出一个政府安置计划，但那又得花另外一大笔钱。”

这油滑的政客咽了口唾沫，显然面对年轻人洞悉一切的眼睛，要把打好的腹稿讲出来比他事先独自预演时难多了。“莱克斯。”他循循善诱，试图使用迂回战术，“这是我想找你谈的地方，如果你乐意出手相助，我觉得今晚的筹款，慈善会一定事倍功半。这会是个绝佳的榜样，人们会看见……”

企业家咂咂嘴，他挑起眉毛，橄榄从左腮帮子滑到了右腮帮子。“行了行了，能把废话省了吗？”

“上城那块地，我知道被那个会发光柱的机器摧毁的是莱克斯集团旗下的写字楼群……”

企业家的表情凝固了。“哦。”他说。

市长露出一个近乎低声下气的笑容。“你看，反正都是要重建……”

“你的意思是。”莱克斯卢瑟盯着他，“你要将百周年公园（Centennial Park）扩建成英雄公园，并要我把在大都会上城黄金地段那块，被这外星人的鬼机器捣成平地的地皮，白白捐出来，浇水种树，并且出资给这个外星人塑像，感谢他对人类的恩惠？”

橄榄被咬破了，酸得他的脸几乎皱了起来。

“……”市长不否认这个提议听起来糟糕透顶，但没错这就是他的提议。

 

听听这话，现在谁才是得了幻想症的那个？当晚回家的路上他突然开始狂笑，直到梅茜脸色发白，小声询问是否需要载他去医院。

“因为这他妈好笑透了！你不这么认为吗？因为为什么不呢？反正那块地上曾经的写字楼群也不复存在了，因为它是大战中伤亡最严重的区域之一，因为胆战心惊的人类需要一个守护者镇守在那里，一个异邦的神，因为天知道这神会不会来再次降灾于人！现在谁才是满脑子不切实际幻想的那一个？不，我为什么要去医院呢？我好透了，梅茜，好透了！你看到我刚才的表演了吗？莱克斯卢瑟成为大慈善家，靠无偿帮苦命人类修补超人撞出的巨坑！”

他口气中的鄙夷让梅茜打了个哆嗦。

“这生物打坏了我的城市，现在他要来强占我的土地，哦，这生物一定会一脸无辜地表示，他什么都没有问人类要过，他无私奉献，什么都不想要，是人类自愿献给他的，告诉我，从古至今，千百年来无论什么民族，哪个部落的’神’不是这么汲取营养并繁荣的？”年轻人歇斯底里地发作道，“因为人性就是这么运转的，温顺的，谦卑的，面对恐惧首先祈求怜悯。”

“莱克斯，事情还没严重到这……”

“还没严重到这地步？”年轻人尖声打断她，“现在莱克斯卢瑟得给空中飞人让位了，下一步是什么？他建立自己的帝国吗？”

“……”梅茜不敢接话，她强迫自己将视线集中在面前的高速路上。

 

彼时莱克斯卢瑟嚼着橄榄，一语不发。

乐队悠悠扬扬的演奏完一曲，隐隐约约掌声雷动，声音却好像是从另一个世界飘来的。市长将杯中的酒一饮而尽，然后清了清嗓子。“莱克斯，我知道我的确向你要太多，这主意听上去很疯狂，当然你可以考虑……”

“什么话呢？我还要考虑什么呢？”卢瑟打断了他，他抬起头，脸上的笑容灿烂，真诚，“市长先生，我私以为你这个提议棒极了！莱克斯集团当然力挺这个决定，嘿，不用担心董事会，当然得有些条件，但是具体条件我们可以坐下细谈。不过你有我的亲自承诺，我们得建这个东西！这个’公众信仰’（Public Conviction）会成为大都会的新地标，铭记伤痛，指引希望，全世界都会看着！”年轻的亿万富翁向市长伸出了手，身高的欠缺使他勾不住后者的肩膀，于是他不容分说地挽起政客的胳膊，这次轮到后者无所适从了，“难道我们不是最好的伙伴吗？市长先生？真是令人激动万分。我已经对如何给外星人塑像有些主意了，我在想米开朗基罗的那副《创造亚当》，神将手伸向亚当，传递生命火花，两人手指几乎相碰，但微妙的差了那么一点点……你知道分层比例吧？（Hierarchical proportion）嗯？古埃及人进行艺术创作时常用其强调人和神的区别，哦市长先生，我们得将’他’的雕像造得伟大！因为我们得强调这外星人的重要性，强调他和人类的区别，我们要让行人看见后望而生畏，但我们又不想它将人吓走，大都会之痛，它得比例完美，如耶稣般谦卑，至于殉难者的纪念碑，哈，当然我们得造十二个！”莱克斯卢瑟侃侃而谈，他露出一抹阴冷的笑容，“现在，让我们一起去向大家宣布一下这个好消息吧？”

大都会市长这辈子都没指望过自己能有如此好的运气，他更没有指望企业家会当即满口应承下来，卢瑟说的大半他都没有理解，但是这不重要，现在他就像突然发现自己中了十亿美金，以至于除了“哦太棒了，你说什么就是什么，莱克斯！”以外再说不出别的。

 

事情就这么定了。

三天后企划书由梅茜亲自送到市长的办公室，两个月后设计方案敲定，英雄公园开始动工，莱克斯集团包揽了大部分的费用。更令人敬佩的是，莱克斯卢瑟低调慈善，不抢头功，他甚至回绝了大部分的专访。当被问及是否想将名字刻入基石中时，这年轻的亿万富翁嘴角抽动，像是听到天底下最好笑的笑话般挑起眉：“把名字刻在外星人的脚下？我为何要这么做？”

他想说什么但又及时克制住了，这年轻人风度翩翩，话锋迅速一转，“这个英雄公园是我送给大都会的礼物，这片土地是纪念无辜牺牲的大都会人民的，我，莱克斯卢瑟，会下任何血本让这座城市重新美丽起来。”

 

英雄公园剪彩仪式的当天外星人没有来。

多么大胆。

他们并没有直接邀请超人，因为很显然没人敢这么做，也不知道该怎么做，人类惶惶然直到此事过去两年后芬奇议员才鼓起勇气，站在镜头前指名道姓向那外星人发出通告。

但如果这个外星人还在地球上，他一定知道这件事——莱克斯卢瑟毫不怀疑——这外星人当然还在地球上！因为他刚发表完催人泪下的演讲后回台下坐下，手机就响了……BBC突发新闻报道超人突然出现并扑灭了英国某农场的大火，及时拯救了一户人家，一群绵羊，和两条牧羊犬；因为，嘿，CNN突发新闻报道，超人在土耳其上空成功阻止了一场坠机，救了200个人的性命。

这外星人知道，但他不在乎。他不在乎英雄公园的剪彩仪式是其次，重点是他不在乎莱克斯卢瑟。好像莱克斯卢瑟什么也不是！这不仅是不给面子了，这是骄傲自大，目空一切。

企业家抱着胳膊，坐在露天的椅子上，他面无表情地凝视着发白的天空，看上去像被人迎面痛揍了一拳以至于陷入了近乎是发懵的深思。

 

“发生了什么？！”梅茜一跨进办公室就惊叫起来。

周五她下班前，这间总裁办公室还好好的，宽敞明亮，一尘不染。企业家的日程表上一个会议连着一个会议，在喘息期间，莱克斯卢瑟更喜欢在员工的公共休息区办公，一个人缩在设计得及其夸张的现代化的椅子里，或者是那些六平方英尺的被称之为“细胞”的半封闭私人工作间。现在这总裁办公室的墙上几乎订满了各式各样的咨询，从方块大小的剪报，到星球日报正面头版，以及各种打印纸张……天晓得企业家双休日时在里面做了些什么。梅茜用高跟鞋踢了踢滚到她脚边的马克笔。这纸墙上画满了各种符号，箭头像彩虹般滑过，还有密密麻麻的蝇头小字。在正中的墙上，巴尼特纽曼的名作Onement V已被取下扔在一边，取代而之的是五个鲜红的六英寸高的打印字母——ALIEN。

企业家坐在桌前对着电脑打字，头也不抬。他

“莱克斯？”她犹豫道，但很快就跟上了目前的状况，“我猜今天的原定日程取消了？需要我做什么吗？”

“我在计算一个规律(I’m mapping a pattern)，这需要几天，与此同时，你去一下华盛顿，我需要这个，天知道是什么鬼东西的资料。你明白吗？梅茜？所有的资料！去和斯万维克将军谈谈，我不在乎你用什么手段。”卢瑟站起身，椅子向后滑去，撞在墙上，他一步跨到墙边，拾起马克笔在某张纸上又做了几个记号，“但必须非常隐蔽，你明白我的意思吗？莱克斯集团没有参与其中。”

他后退两步，盯着自己写下的记录。梅茜抿了抿嘴，他的老板看上去像是换了个人，那她所熟悉的冷漠和镇静裂了一条缝，露出地表下的滚热，躁动的岩浆来，她很长以来都没有见他这样了，在老卢瑟死后，这样的状况只发生过一两次，并且只在他压力过大的时候。莱克斯卢瑟抱着胳膊，他的手指在颤抖，然后他粗暴地将笔扔回墙角，拉过椅子再次坐下。

梅茜吸了口气：“你吃早饭了吗？需要我给你拿个三明治吗？”

“不需要。”企业家简短地说，他飞快地打字，“直升机在楼顶。”

“好吧。”女助手答应，她手放上门把手时卢瑟叫住了她。

“……嘿梅茜。”企业家抬起头，他撅了噘嘴，“谢谢。这很重要。”

“我知道。”梅茜点头，“别担心。”

于是他叹了口气，飞速扔给她一个笑容。“你还是帮我拿个三明治吧，我都没意识到自己饿坏了。”

 

然而三天后梅茜回来汇报。“斯万维克将军不肯配合，莱克斯。”

她站在那里，看他发脾气，然后冷静地解释。

“斯万维克将军很聪明，我要是继续说下去他就要开始怀疑了。我不能直接黑了军事基地，这动静太大了，如果我们需要雇人来做这件事，做一些声东击西的打算，那需要时间和计划，如果你想和那帮人磨，那也需要更多时间。”

企业级瞪着她，过了一会儿他的目光柔缓下来。“道理是有。”他烦躁地在屋子里转圈，“好吧，我们跳过斯万维克，日后有他的苦头吃。”他扁扁嘴，“这个男人有更远大的目标，有消息称他试图秘密追踪外星生物但是失败了，大胆的举动，但非常愚蠢。现在我们互换一下角色，我去找那个拥有很多秘密，且不害怕交换秘密的人谈谈，让她去帮我们搞定斯万维克。”

“你要去找谁谈？”梅茜松了口气。

“阿曼达沃勒。”企业家往椅子上一倒，咬着笔杆子，“那条狡猾却不得志的母蛇。”

“那个关于超人类理论……”

“现在我们有理由相信她的理论的正确性了，不是吗？我打赌她无法拒绝莱克斯集团在政府里的人脉和资金，至于斯万维克……”卢瑟顿了顿，露出一个狡猾的笑容，“现在我有了一个更好的主意。”他用笔敲敲玻璃桌面，“话说回来，这几天我监控了网络上和新闻界关于外星生物的信息流，并得出了一些让人不愉快的规律，梅茜小姐，能烦请你去一趟smallville？”企业家扔给她一个黄色的文件袋，“看看资料，做些调查，然后告诉我你的想法。”

 

人的意图总被欲望驱使。找到目标任务的软肋，随后对症下药，是典型的莱克斯卢瑟的手段之一。那一年的竞选季，斯万维克将军在匿名财团的资助下，成功进驻白宫，拿下了国务卿的职位。而阿曼达沃勒的X计划终于拨开云雾见天日，在莱克斯卢瑟的推波助澜下有了实质性的进展。但是企业家从来不是个见好就收的人，虽然斯万维克将军在慢慢认清年轻人的真实面目后，试图过河拆桥，但现实是与恶魔交易了一次后再想抽身就难了，两人暗枪明箭，很快就闹得及其不愉快，乃至斯万维克将军在日后把击败卢瑟的希望寄托在路易斯连恩的身上，这都是后话了。

彼时梅茜还没有从smallville回来，莱克斯卢瑟已经独自在大宅里开香槟庆祝了，他手握一打超人类理论的资料和追踪记录，其中超人的厚度站了三分之二。他躺在沙发上，一页页看过去，很快他的笑容就消失了。

他冲出去，跳上摩托，一路飙到当时的莱克斯集团总部，扑进自己的办公室，用最快的速度将墙上的所有的剪报和打印资料全部撕下来塞进碎纸机里。

 

梅茜两周后回来时，他坐在大宅花园的长椅上，手边的咖啡已经凉了，他一口没喝，只是出神地注视着太阳，

“希望你给我带来了好消息。”他从椅子上站起来，向书房走去，并示意她跟上。

“定义好消息，莱克斯。”

企业家转过脸，他翻了个白眼，却没有说话。

梅西皱起眉。“我……”她开口，但年轻人作了个噤声的手势，并扔给她一个便签本。

他下令道。“写下来。”

“为什么？”她诧异道。

“他会听到的。”

“谁会听到？”

“超人。”

“……”女助手看看手中的便签本，又抬起头，“莱克斯，你偏执了……”

“我偏执？”企业家突然瞪大了眼睛，他一拍桌子，“我偏执？哈！你一定还不知道吧？让我们来看看我们的外星人能做什么吧。”他拿起桌上的平板，动作之大差点把桌上的台灯拂到地上，“现在我们向无纸张全力冲刺，因为他有可能会’看见’，因为他能’看见’，你回来前我在设计新的安保系统，前天刚完成测试，现在我们有一层全新的防火墙设置，虽然我还不知道效果会多好，因为天知道他能知道多少别人不想他知道的事情。”企业家的手指滑过平板，“我们来看看，我只指出现在军方已知并有案例记录的，他们做足一切工夫想要将这些记录保密，我简直怜悯他们，天晓得民众知道了会怎么想。哈，我们的空中飞人可以通过太阳充电，他有超级力量，超级呼吸，超级速度，不用休息，也近乎坚不可摧，超级视力，他能在一百里外毫无障碍地看到我们，墙无法阻挡他，他的眼睛能发出热视线，军方叫这东西热视线，这激光削铁如泥，他能字面意义上的将我们的大楼削成两半，像用刀劈开一只普普通通的梨子，现在我知道我的楼是怎么毁掉的了，当然了，他还有超级听力，这意味着如果他愿意他能听到我们现在说的一切。所以拜托了，别再让我解释不必要的事情。”

他将平板甩给她，然后开始在房间里烦躁地踱步，她茫然地接住，然后读了起来。

“哦，老天。”梅茜道。

“非常惊人。”卢瑟不动声色地评价。

“……弱点，无记录。”

“暂时，无记录。”卢瑟立即纠正她，“我已决心改变这一点。”他盯着梅茜，女助手的慌乱没有逃过他的眼睛。

“现在告诉我你这趟旅途有什么发现。”企业家扬了扬下巴，“只能是好消息，梅茜。”这玩笑话听上去像是威胁，或者两者皆有。他重新给自己倒了一杯咖啡，“这两天我完全没有睡好觉。”

“莱克斯，我不知道……”

“你不知道什么？”

女助手看看手中平板上的数据，又看看企业家。“呃……我去了Smallville，用你给出的mapping做了一点调查，在看到这个之前。”她扬了扬平板，“我已经近乎确定了，但现在我又不是很确定……因为这信息。”梅茜寻找词汇，她看上去由衷地困惑了，“这推理不能组合到一起。”

莱克斯卢瑟喝了一口咖啡：“告诉我你本来想说什么。”

梅茜咽了口唾沫，她想说什么但又打消了主意，最后她翻开便签本写了起来。

 

我认为克拉克肯特是超人。

 

企业家张大了口，瞪着那行字，像是试图在解析什么加密讯息，但马上他就意识到这不是什么加密讯息，然而这几个字母组合在一起所表达的信息他却弄不懂了，最后他做口型道：“什么是克拉克肯特？”（What is Clark Kent?）

 

一个刚刚加入星球日报工作的记者。

 

梅茜写道。


	24. Chapter 24

如果，后来他想，如果他不执着于查明真相，如果他只是安心当一个成功的商人的话，他的人生又会怎样呢？早在老卢瑟还活着的时候他就已经过上了这辈子不用愁吃穿的日子，就算每日坐在那里花天酒地也用不掉遗产的一半。

可是已经太晚了，他不能选择自己的出生，不能选择他成长的环境，他已经揭过页数的人生不能重头再来一次——然而后半句只能算是正确了一半。

“光铭记过去无法协助我们度过难关，现在我们需要的是大家齐心协力，拿出行动来。大都会被称为明日之都是有原因的，每个人的每一点微小贡献，都能帮助这座城市重整旗鼓，我们团结起来，是为了以后不会再发生这样的……”

台下黑压压站满了一片听他每周例行演讲的员工。莱克斯卢瑟一路行云流水地背诵下来，话说到这里思维却陡然脱轨了。

只正确了一半……他垂下头，盯着发抖的手指看，一时间心头涌起的烦恶让他无所适从。

那已经过去的人生造就了现在的他，但现实就是这么残酷，那已经过去的人生现在已经被证明是可以重头再来的。

 

当超人将黑零的机体撕成碎片，雷鸣般的巨响和震颤终于止息后，军方的战机依然列队围着大都会上空巡逻，警惕地排查潜在危机。搜救行动已经开始，但地面和地下交通完全瘫痪了，轿车在连接大都会和哥谭的三座大桥上堵成寸步难行的长龙，外面的人不知道里面具体情况有多糟糕，里面的人拼命想往外面逃，为了避免更大的混乱和恐慌，封城依旧持续着。企业家电话一路打到华盛顿，在连珠炮的威胁下，半小时后他的直升机终于通过许可，由军方巡逻机保护着，将他和梅茜扔在了那段已经面目全非的街道上。

 

还没有降落梅茜就开始哭。他什么都没说，过了一会儿拿纸巾给她。

有意思的是，他以为他已经把她训练成一个不动感情的机器了。十几年前她处理掉那个强奸犯，在朝阳中向他优雅走来时，那是镇定到连眼睛都没有多眨一下——现在却因为震惊和恐慌而浑身发抖。亦不是梅茜突然良心发现，从小在底层颠沛流离，眼看父亲被人捅死，冷漠早就刻入她的骨髓，几十年的人生，血腥和暴力她见得多了，但从未见过像这样的，从未见过……

 

可是他见过。他是从旧世界逃来的人。

 

街道上满是沙尘，被融化的土地余温未散，走了几步他就感到鞋板发烫，这个区域内能撤离的平民已经撤离了，这会儿它看上去像是某种被扭曲的真实，和现实完全脱离了。伴随着从废墟里抬出来的伤者的哀嚎，面色凝重的搜救队员匆匆从他们身边跑过。夕阳飞速沉落下去，垮掉的电路系统却不知何时才能上线，夹道的高楼东倒西歪，像被利剑劈过一般，融化的钢筋歪歪扭地直戳天际，尚未熄灭的火焰星星点点在废墟之间摇曳。放眼望去，到处是混凝土碎块，人类的繁荣昌盛如不堪一击的玻璃残片，铺满道路，混在砂石里，现在被他踩在脚下。

“先生！不要再往前面去了。”一个搜救队员停下来拉住他，“这里太随时有坍塌的危险，你有受伤吗？”

“我，呃……”企业家动了动嘴，突然说不下去了，只是用一种震惊的目光瞪着对方，就好像他这才突然醒悟过来发生了什么一样。

 

巨石挡路，他弯腰钻过去，像在梦里的那条地道里行进，不同的是这次他却找不到出口。他多么希望这是梦啊，一场他马上就能醒过来的梦，心中陡然升起的强烈的无助感让他想要攀上高楼，然后从上面跳下……在梦里他总是从坠落中醒来，如果此时他坠落的话，他会醒过来吗？

老天啊，他无法呼吸。陷在噩梦中时，他总能感到穿心的痛苦，而现在他什么也感觉不到……老卢瑟死后，他用十多年建起来的商业帝国，外星人摧毁其心脏只用了十分钟。

他应该更小心的。他怎么能和寻常人一样愚蠢……

但这又怎么能是他的错呢？几十个小时之前他还未将佐德将军的通告当真，外星人藏在地球上，这怎么和真实联系在一起？要是没人交出外星人的话，佐德又能做什么？将地球毁灭吗？这可能吗？他有这样的能力？随手摧毁一个星球？他想着，这大概又是某个极客弄出的玩笑！每年愚人节从来不缺外星人笑话，那些游手好闲的蠢货们弄出一些短片放在网上，宣称看到了外星飞船，然后主流媒体争相转播，但FBI很快就会揪出罪魁祸首……如果这地球上真的有人藏了个外星人的话，他自作聪明地想，外星人之间的纷争会在外星人之间解决，和地球人又有什么关系？

说到底，这事是怎么发生的呢？多少个夜晚他躺在床上，搜肠刮肚，拷问自己，为什么是大都会？世界那么大，为什么不是什么其他地方？为什么是他的大都会？

 

彼时他面无表情地跨过废墟，白球鞋不一会儿就沾满了脏土和不知是哪位伤者还是已经死去之人的血迹。空气中弥漫的恐慌和萧瑟有一种怪怪的熟悉感，就好像这一切他曾经经历过，就好像时间从未前行，转瞬他又被扔回了从前一般。

梅茜拎着手提包跌跌撞撞跟在他后面。“莱克斯！你慢点！”她叫他，但他头也不回。他们认识十七年了，没有人能认识莱克斯卢瑟这么久，还依然能和他如此亲近，她看着他建起一切，然而这时她完全不知道该说什么。

然后他们走到了那个平地。那个佐德将军捧起土壤，悲痛欲绝地哀悼氪星族人的灭亡，控诉超人选择人类，并夺走他灵魂的平地。

 

它就只是空白的。他所熟悉的一无所有空白。

 

无论之前这里是什么，写字楼或是公园或是住宅，现在都没有了。有那么良久，莱克斯卢瑟望着这平地，想不起这里有过什么，也想不起自己身在何处。

他从这样的世界来，是为了不再回到这样的世界去。

风吹起地上的沙土。

“莱克斯……”梅茜小声唤他，像是害怕稍微提高一点声音，就会惊扰到什么一般。

企业家转过身，看着她，目光里有些东西她读不明白。

过了会儿他开口，声音里听不出情绪。“别害怕，梅茜，我们会把这里重新建起来的。”他走过去握住女助手的手，“现在我们先回家去，我会想出一套方案来。”

 

往回走的路上他意外地撞见了布鲁斯韦恩。中年男人站在临时搭起的救助棚下，穿着Gucci的蓝色套装，满身是灰，袖子撩起，胳膊弯下搂着一个一脸惊恐的小女孩。

企业家怔了一秒，那一幕让记忆如潮水般涌了回来，让他仿佛突然回到了97年的夏末，风度翩翩的青年男子毫不吝啬向一个陌生小孩展露温情。

这使他内心泛起一阵酸楚。

老卢瑟把韦恩当成了前进道路上的对手，这使得他从来没有能父亲的监视下找到接近韦恩的机会，但企业家内心深处总是喜欢这个韦恩老爷的，男人身上总是散发出某种奇异又醇厚的父爱，那是他这辈子都没有得到，也再不可能得到的东西。

他以为在父亲死后，与韦恩结交不会太难，然而时光飞逝，他见到布鲁斯韦恩的次数依旧屈指可数，他将主要原因归咎在韦恩从来不出席会议，听说他早就把公司交给卢修斯福克斯全权代理了，剩下他一个人和老管家离群索居，不知在捣鼓些什么。在剩余的那些富丽堂皇的酒会上，韦恩身边永远围满了莺莺燕燕的小鸟们，这使他望而怯步。多么令人扫兴，他要怎么谈论联合商业企划，当布鲁斯韦恩看起来醉的快要站不住了？莱克斯卢瑟别无他法，商界竞争残酷，千禧年一过，等他从福克斯鼻子底下拿走某个五十亿美元的项目后，那些怪怪的温情就变成了两只老虎之间面目难堪地咆哮。

韦恩转过目光来。

企业家瑟缩了一下，立刻移开了目光，场景置换，这一切都那么熟悉，就好像他死去的父亲也会突然从废墟后面钻出来一般。

“莱克斯！”韦恩抱起女孩大步向他走来，“你还好吗？”中年男人的口气出乎他意料的熟稔，并充满了沉甸甸的担忧。也许是因为年龄差的缘故，韦恩对他的举止与其说像是对同行的尊敬，不如说就像对待他的另一个孩子。

年轻人无法组织起语言，过了好一会儿才勉强牵动脸上肌肉。“……布鲁斯，你怎么在这里？”虽然他心里清楚的知道原因，“财产损失？你的员工撤离出去了吗？”

韦恩想说什么但最后摇摇头。“我在陪她等妈妈。”他瞟了小女孩一眼，表情复杂，像是希望不用说出来卢瑟也能懂他的意思，“……我，呃，我的楼塌了。杰克疏散了一部分人，但……”他没有再说下去。

莱克斯卢瑟当然懂，因为答案显而易见。这种等候是徒劳的，韦恩也知道这一点。

突然远处一阵骚动，搜救队员的吼声传了过来。“撑住！撑住——撑住这里！把他们拉出来！”

“快把他们拉出来！”

韦恩伸手捂住了小孩的眼睛。脚步声和满是鲜血的担架过去了。

“妈妈！”小女孩哭了起来，趴在他的肩上，“我要妈妈！”

企业家吸了口气，他盯着沙子里的玻璃片。

韦恩开口了，在此种情形下他的声音依然沉稳，镇定。“要是你有什么需要帮助的尽管和我提，莱克斯。”中年男人跨了一步，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“我不会坐视不管。”

依然是优先为他人着想，那个他认识的布鲁斯从没有改变。

“我没事！我没事！”触碰下企业家惊跳起来，咬到了舌头，“我呃……我只是需要冷静的思考一下。”他用发抖的手指潦草的将头发撩到脑后，“咳，但是谢谢你说这个，布鲁斯。”

他没有再看韦恩，像是仰脖都费劲，就抬腿走了，但走了几步又跨回来。

“梅茜，把手提包给我。”他命令，然后从包的夹层里翻出了两颗糖果。

小女孩看着他动作，满脸泪痕，嘴唇发抖。

“别哭，甜心。”莱克斯卢瑟安慰道，小心翼翼的将糖果放在她手里，“你的妈妈会回来的，她要是不回来，韦恩叔叔会保护你，好吗？”

 

后来救灾的援助基金收到了一笔匿名五百万巨款，他知道是韦恩捐的。男人损失了一个卫星，十几幢楼，和两条街的零售商店，这与莱克斯集团的损失相比，听起来不算太糟糕。卢修斯福克斯想要落井下石，但听说韦恩驳回了他的提案，对此莱克斯卢瑟是心存感激的。

直到他开始他的“弑神计划”，开始着手调查蝙蝠侠的故事，那感激和残存的温情才变了味道。讽刺的是，大都会陷落的那天，是他最后一次以蒙在鼓里的姿态与布鲁斯韦恩相见。

直到后来他才知道，他从来就没有认识过真正的布鲁斯。

 

战后大都会的经济风雨飘摇，在政府和国际援助下血本砸巨资的同时，投资者却如沙般顺着退潮的海水向外流散，任何在未来某日可能会发生新的外星人袭击的言论都能让人闻风丧胆。董事会不支持他，他们皆认为这是极其愚蠢的决定，就好像是往海里投石子指望其能填海，但莱克斯卢瑟非要逆流而上，这当然也不是他第一次一意孤行了。

“因为你们是群蠢货。”年轻人发怒，“今天我们撤资，那明天呢？问题修理不好，问题就永远在这里。几个月前底特律破产了，不安全导致恶性循环，大家争着往外搬，好极了，现在大都会是下一个，她马上就要打破杰尼斯的城市破产速度记录了，你们坐在这里，指望有什么别的人会来接过主导权，谁呢？外星人吗？那有谁能给他捎个电话现在把他叫过来？我倒乐意他看看这个然后给我一个如何解决问题的提案。”

他手重重一甩，文件滑过半个桌子，纸张四散飞扬，一时间会议室里噤若寒蝉。

“没人有外星人的号码吗？”莱克斯卢瑟叉着腰站在那里，眼里的光亮得吓人，“那都给我闭嘴，按我说的做。”

 

然后第二季的财务报表发布了，令所有人都大吃一惊的是，在重建城的过程中，莱克斯集团并没有亏损太惨，预测还表明两个季度后他们将渡过危险期。

帮外星人擦屁股可以做到名利双收，机会摆在企业家面前，他像以往一样飞速地抓住了，并将其压榨出最大的价值。如果说曾经的莱克斯集团还是以依附大都会为主，如同长在巨树上的寄生菌菇，而如今在张开保护伞的同时，莱克斯集团完全，从吃穿住行，毫无保留地渗入了大都会的方方面面，成为了它基础建设的一部分。这绝顶聪明之人甚至钻空子吞并了几个曾经对他虎视眈眈的竞争对手……所谓舐犊情深，这城市在二十五年前接纳了一无所有的他和其他饱受战火摧残的流民，看看仅仅二十五年就孕育出了怎样的传奇吧，那时的他尚且懵懂，而现在，他又已经走了这么远了。

企业家抖擞精神站在媒体的镜头前，营造出大都会坚不可摧的假象。这种时候总得有人站出来，不然这城市就完蛋了，可他无法眼睁睁看着它完蛋——事实是这城市和人类一样脆弱不堪——他脸上挂着无懈可击的微笑，内心屈辱万分。

因为大都会的陨落就是莱克斯集团的陨落。

 

大都会的陨落……父亲会怎么说？

倘若老莱克斯卢瑟还在世，一定会嘲笑他的无能。他在脑海里已经能描绘出老卢瑟的脸，父亲用洋洋得意地口气宣布这是神的惩罚，他已经仁至义尽地告诫过自己的儿子了，是莱克斯自己不听，莱克斯犯下了大逆不道的罪行，莱克斯自食其果，是恶有恶报……因为莱克斯……莱克斯犯下了十恶不赦的大罪……父亲死后笼罩在他头顶的阴影在散去多年后又聚拢来，十几年来头一次，恐惧追上了他。

 

他试图不去想超人。

政府和超人谈过好几次。听说总统邀请超人喝茶了，但后者只停留了区区五分钟，就推说发生了什么紧急事件，然后头也不回飞走了。斯万维克将军一度试图建立一套外星人监管系统，但悲惨的失败了，因为外星人不配合。外星轻而易举看破了他的监控计划，将1200万的跟踪机从天上扔了下来，天晓得外星人对他进行了什么洗脑，尽管斯万维克试图在华盛顿面前帮外星人说话，他本人看上去并不开心。这事很快传了出去，成为了上流社会茶余饭后的笑料。

“现在他们准备将监管系统改成超人委员会，他们希望这听起来不那么激进，为此左派右派吵得不可开交。”

“他们想这么做是因为斯万维克说外星人要华盛顿信任他，外星人的原话。”

“我方一直说，相信我，我们不会动用原子弹，除非苏联先动手，这就给你安全感了吗？”有人嘲讽。

“信任他？总统先生连他的财政部长都不信任。您相信您的丈夫吗，斯坦福夫人？”这话换来一阵心照不宣地大笑。

“超人会成为委员会的一员吗，迈克？”

“我打赌他不会。”女人插嘴。

男人叼着雪茄。“莱克斯，你应该去竞选主席，我们会给你投票。”

“没兴趣。”企业家潦草地表态，他翘着腿坐在沙发一角，专心致志地玩手机。

“你疯了吗，服务业大家都在亏损，就你在赚钱，莱克斯！”

“我听说那个肯塔基的女议员有心竞选，要是你和她争，她一点胜算都没有。”

“谁当都可以。”企业家不为所动，“这职位干不了什么实事。”

“我听说外星人可以变出四只手臂。”女人转移话题，“我的朋友告诉我说他会施魔法，让你对他着迷。”

“我报社的朋友告诉我，一张他的照片，手机拍摄，非常模糊，都可以在报社卖到了2000美元，我估计干摄影行业的很快都要齐齐转行了。”

“你觉得他帅吗？”富商家的千金突然向企业家倾过身子来，“他有黑头发和蓝眼睛。”

叼着雪茄的男人大笑。“凯瑟琳，黑头发和蓝眼睛都不重要，重要的是他有没有人类的那个器官，会像不像人类一样……”

“约翰！快别说！”

“不过感谢天地外星人大概不会能有下一代了，除非人类医学突飞猛进，让他和人类生孩子，我听说这战争里他杀的是他最后的同族。”

莱克斯卢瑟没有笑，金棕色的头发遮住半边脸，他脸上的厌烦就快掩饰不住了。

然而富家千金不依不饶，她凑在年轻的亿万富翁耳边：“莱克斯，你的品味最好了，你觉得他帅吗？”

企业家不得不从手机上收回目光，他吸了吸鼻子，盯着这千金的眼睛，有么几秒他看上去像是想要说什么特别刻薄的话，但他及时咽了下去。卢瑟伸手捏了捏那美人的下巴，“哦，凯茜。”他咧嘴，露出一抹极具说服力的微笑，“可是我认为他再帅也没有你漂亮。”

受了夸奖的千金撤开一点距离，脸上表情半是得意半是遗憾。“看你这嘴甜的，若非你是同性恋，我非着了你道不可。”

她很快转过身去，和约翰调起情来。她一转身，年轻人又挂上了厌烦的神态，他不得不偶尔赏脸光顾这样的聚会，尤其是在这样的敏感时期，大人物聚在一起，谁知道会不会钓上什么大鱼。

过了一会儿他走上阳台，他的睡眠简直不能更糟，但他不得不强打起精神。从阳台这里他能望见远处建筑工地的微光，与那些有幸躲过一劫的高楼相比，它是如此突兀，像是某种难以描述的疤痕，粘在他的视线范围里怎么也摘不去。善后工作显然无法在一朝一夕间完成，人类的建造工序相对“爆破拆除”来说缓慢得如蜗牛爬一般，就算是在尚健在酒店里进行部分重修，从设计到动工最快也要经历九到十个月，别说现在重建期整个等待投标的过程了。

 

几天前他向梅茜形容那块空地是“面包上的霉斑”，后者扶了扶眼镜，警惕地抿起嘴：“你这是变相提醒我早餐不可口吗？我可以让人……”

“不，梅茜，我没有暗指任何事情。”企业家烦躁地转笔，“明天下去我有空的行程吗？我想去一趟S.T.A.R. Labs。”

 

现在他凝视着那块黑沉沉的空地，恍惚间它变成了黑洞，就快要把他吸进去了。

一声清晰的雷鸣擦过他的头顶，然后在稍远一点的黑暗中中传来了第二声。

他腿一颤，，猛地抬头看天，天空也如黑洞一般，没有星星，也没有雨落下来。

“刚才那是什么？你们听到……”

凯瑟琳扑上阳台。“是超人！”她用一种夹杂着兴奋和不安的语气叫道。

“……超人在大都会？！”顿了好几秒，企业家才勉强接嘴，每个字都像一股电流，从他脚底一路沿着脊椎蹿了上去。

“谁知道，他能飞，他能在任何地方，也许他只是路过这里。”凯瑟琳搜寻黑沉沉的夜空无果，然后转过脸来，她被企业家的表情吓到了，“莱克斯，你还好吗？”

年轻人说不出话，他紧紧抓着阳台的栏杆，陡然的惊恐发作让他心脏差点从口中跳出去。

 

等他缓过劲来，他安慰凯瑟琳这只是因为太劳累。然而莱克斯卢瑟内心清楚无比，慢慢在他心中发生的改变，比过度劳累复杂多了。

症状开始初期，他像所有从灾难中幸存的人一样在夜里无法入睡。他不想告诉梅茜，但除了梅茜以外他也没有别人可以倾诉，于是他只能一个人在一片黑暗中瞪着天花板，他试过拧亮床头灯，但于事无补，他可以呆看那暖黄色的光直至天色发白，在移开目光时眼冒金星，支起身子时头脑里一团乱麻，每走一步心脏都砰砰狂跳。

令他感到更加不安的是，随着时间的推移和重建的顺利展开，他心中的恐惧没有消失，反而加重了。他说不清自己在害怕什么，只是一味坐立不安，可却还要装出无所畏惧的样子。

他想要从这噩梦中醒来，却又无法闭眼，就好像他一闭眼再醒来，他的世界又会倾覆，就好像他拉开窗户，就又会看到末世之景一般。这让他频频半夜里从床上爬起来，梦游般昏昏沉沉地走上阳台，注视那万家灯火。

有那么一次，他可以发誓他透过遮光窗帘，看到了父亲的影子，这使他如坠冰窖，僵化般在床上一动也不敢动。

父亲在看着他。

几个星期的反转难侧后他开始做噩梦，之后噩梦再也没有停止过。

 

大都会不是之前的大都会了，她再不会一样。重建期漫长的过分，走到哪里他都能看到破碎的地方……这折磨着他，让他发疯似的想要将那些破碎的地方复原，想要将缺口填满，可是他知道，他清楚的知道……因为裂痕就在那里！经历过战火的城市都一样，他知道的太清楚了，那些断垣残壁和遇难者家属的痛哭……他回到“东德”，走在柏林的大街上，双腿打颤，彷徨无措……他斥巨资修补巨坑，但效果却好像是在原来是心脏的地方种了一棵仙人掌，这生命力旺盛的植物，让每一寸器官都在疼。

人类要怎么审判超人？

 

他试图不去想超人。

但修缮和超人问题是相辅相成的。很快，他发现自己除了倒贴人力物力财力后，还不得不因为某些迷信的原因捐出土地，捐出土地也就罢了，他不介意捐给教育机构，或是给大都会再修一座大学图书馆，但兴建英雄公园却是另一码事情。用巨石铸造神像，他试图嘲讽那个外星人，可是外星人根本没有把他当一回事，别提领悟他的嘲讽了。

到头来，他发现他嘲讽的是自己。

企业家对“过度慈善”深痛恶觉，但问题是现在他实已骑虎难下。莱克斯卢瑟，头脑清晰，眼光锐利，倘若生在古时，他会是三十岁就创立帝国的亚历山大三世，将扩张疆土定为毕生目标，将双眼所能看到的一切都据为己有，没有一天他会坐在那里虚度光阴，沉溺于品尝胜利的果实。

然而青少年时期的灾难永远改变了他，要是指望他这辈子能安安心心跟在超人的披风下修修补补，那可就大错特错了。一个念头的形成不是一朝一夕之间突然产生的，那让人感觉突然的原因，是因为在看不见的阴影里，愤懑和恐惧早就如雪球般滚大了，只等着火山喷发的一刻。

 

再等到他回过神来时，他发现自己瞪着梅茜手里的纸，迷失在了“我认为克拉克肯特是超人”这几个字之间。

“你是说，星球日报的记者假装他是超人？”他重复。这话的逻辑听起来一错再错。

“我说的是，超人伪装成了星球日报的记者。”梅茜纠正他。

“外星人装成新闻记者。”莱克斯卢瑟重复，几乎感觉不到自己的舌头了，“……在，在星球日报？”

梅茜点头。

“星球日报……”企业家茫然，“星球日报？大都会的星球日报？”

“难道还有什么华盛顿星球日报吗？”女助手反问他。

“……”他无言。这不可能是真的。

“这是我能得出的唯一结论。除非你给我的基础推算是错的。”

卢瑟眯起眼睛，像是在衡量是否该怀疑自己的基础推算。

但他也不可能是错的。“等等，先不要莽撞下结论。”企业家连连摇手。他深吸一口气，转身在沙发上坐下来，咖啡杯与茶几相磕却发出哐当一声响，这使他明显瑟缩了一下。

“我，我让你去，去Smallville……是因为我认为外星人，外星人有藏在小镇的可能性。”

“的确是这样没错。”梅茜在他身边坐下，“这个克拉克肯特是在Smallville长大的。”

“在Smallville长大？”卢瑟琢磨，他一手支着脑袋，手指无意识地卷着发梢，“假设克拉克肯特是外星人，梅茜。他是怎么长大的？像人类一样长大？若是像人类一样，那他像人类一样上学吗？他在哪里上学？Smallville高中吗？”

“克拉克肯特的确读了Smallville高中。”梅茜认真地说。

“外星人混在人类里，没有人意识到？”

梅茜抱起胳膊。“显然没有。这个克拉克肯特像人类一样被养大的，拥有人类的名字，和人类长得没有两样。”

一阵沉默。

“入学记录。”企业家伸手。

梅茜递给他一叠厚厚的资料——克拉克肯特高中学业的影印拷贝：包括高中生肯特所有已知存档的成绩记录，B+的数学试卷（在高三时候频频开始拿A+），两整页关于住在星星上的外星人的英语作文，乱七八糟的涂鸦，沾了某种蓝色溶液的化学实验记录，上课看小说被老师没收的柏拉图读本，身体不适的请假条，家长开放日上和玛莎还有乔纳森的合影，保证再也不做危险举动的保证书（由玛莎肯特和乔纳森肯特签字确认），毕业舞会上找不到伴侣一个人坐在角落里——“为了确认他的确参加了舞会我翻遍了smallville高中那一届的相簿，克拉克肯特不是个被闪光灯偏好的人。”——还有奇怪的黄色纸星星，农场的照片，拖拉机，摩托车，一望无际的田野，谷仓里的旧沙发，一架小型望远镜，挂在栏杆上的红色夹克衫——“我偷偷去农场采了风。”梅茜解释——天知道她哪里搞来的这些东西，但这就是梅茜所擅长的，资料搜集。为莱克斯卢瑟工作十几年，她进化成了一条可怕的究极缉毒犬。

“克拉克高中时被欺负的很惨。”梅茜无不怜惜。

“这不能代表什么，我小时候也……”他想说自己也被欺负过，但及时打住了。他一点都不乐意分享这个，莱克斯卢瑟抿了抿嘴。

照片不太多，因为那时候照相技术还没有普及，克拉克肯特也不是什么学校里的足球或是橄榄球明星。

企业家仔仔细细地阅读了每一张纸，半个小时后他开口。“这只证明了克拉克肯特就读于Smallville高中并且是个默默无闻成绩平凡的人，我看不到一点他和超人身上的共同之处，他对星星感兴趣和他是外星人毫无干系，我对星星也感兴趣。”

“我说了如今在看了超人的资料后……”

“军方的资料里没有，斯万维克对此毫不知情。”莱克斯卢瑟端详着照片上十五岁的克拉克肯特，男孩子有一头深色的头发和浅色的瞳仁。

“他不知道。如果他知道，他肯定无法隐瞒这个。”

“好吧，这是怎么联系起来的，我需要你提点我了。”

梅茜开始对蛛丝马迹的现象提出各种理论，但企业家一一找到了理由驳回了。显然梅茜像路易斯一样找到了肯特所用的那些假名，然而就算卢瑟再持怀疑态度，也不得不承认这谜一般的事实吸引了他。如果这个玉米地男孩没有什么需要掩藏的，为何要如此遮遮掩掩，像候鸟一样搬迁呢？

“肯特家门口是他与别的外星人发生首次冲突的地点，外星人把肯特家的房子砸了一个大窟窿。”

卢瑟的手指滑过平板。“佐德将军。”

“佐德。”梅茜点头。

“这说明不了什么，Smallville的闹市区几乎全毁了。”卢瑟摇头，“以及我的大都会。”他补充。

“小镇人民可不是这么想的，像你说的，他们可是有一大串关于外星人存在的传说。我兜兜转转，和很多人谈过，然后有这个人，叫彼得罗斯，在当地的ihop工作，声称小时候在校车落水的时候，他亲眼看见克拉克肯特把校车从水中推到了地上。这事从来没有被证实，因为肯特家否认了，但这人到现在依旧非常确定他所看到的。然后在我问他的时候，他说……”

“他说什么？”

“他说有个叫路易斯连恩的记者在几个星期前突然来找他，然后问了相同的问题。”

“路易斯连恩？那个说她遇到外星人的记者？”卢瑟眯起眼睛，“这就有意思了，她的报道是在佐德侵略地球之前发出来的。”

“是的。我有理由相信她得出了相同的结论。”

企业家的眼睛亮了。“所以她被卷入黑零事件里，外星人当着斯万维克的面掳走了她，这是有记录的，这是个连接点。为什么外星人，在几十亿地球人之间选择了路易斯连恩！”他从沙发上跳起来，兴奋地搓手，“所以她知道！斯万维克个蠢货居然不知道她知道！天啊！”然后他陡然转身。“你有证据？”他问。

梅茜不说话。

“你有吗？克拉克肯特就是超人？”企业家追问，盯着她。

“莱克斯。”梅茜摇头，她向后挪了一点，像是害怕被火焰灼伤，“我没有。”

企业家张了张口，他发作道。“那这就是疯子的推论了！没有证据我们哪里也去不了！没人会相信这个。”他咒骂，在客厅里踱步，像是忘记了自己身处何处。

“……你要证据做什么？”梅茜几乎跟不上他的速度，“告诉全世界吗？”

卢瑟没有说话。梅茜以前还从来，从来没有没能给他拿来证据。他过了好一会儿才咽下这前所未有的失败，“你有多确定？”

梅茜抬了抬下巴。“如果算上我在Smallville调查的结果，我有百分之八十的把握。”她顿了顿，再次迟疑了，“……但如果算上你刚才给我看的，外星人的能力，我根本无法想象克拉克肯特是超人。”

企业家慢慢在沙发上坐下来，把头埋在手心里。

“有人怀疑你的调查吗？”

“没有。我做好了善后工作。”

“让人去放哨，任何人再去Smallville打探外星人的消息，我都要第一时间知道。这事情是绝对机密的，只能你和我知道。”

梅茜答应了。

“你有他进入星球日报后的资料？”

“我有。”

“发给我。不要打印。我需要克拉克肯特迄今为止写过的所有新闻报道，他的ID卡，SSN号码，银行卡号，星球日报大厦进门前厅的监控录像……所有你能找到的一切。然后梅茜，防患于未然，我需要你现在就开始学习手语。”

 

当夜莱克斯卢瑟读完了肯特所有已发表的文章，梅茜还找到了几篇被佩里怀特枪毙的废稿。有一两篇关于污水治理的还比较有意思，其余的几乎都乏善可称，并且，没有一个字是和超人相关。

他走到外面，在大宅的台阶上坐下来，注视天空中淡淡的繁星，城市的灯光遮蔽了一切，只有在大都会郊外才看得到星星。借着星光他端详手中肯特的星球日报ID复印件。夜风吹拂他的头发，那种熟悉又陌生的感觉又回来了，使得他再次产生了做梦的幻觉。

青年男人表情严肃，戴着黑框眼镜，穿着黑色西装，蓝色的格纹衬衫与领带。太多的蓝色，莱克斯卢瑟心想，那镜片后面有一双几经复写也无法掩盖其光辉的蓝眼睛。小记者看上去和超人一点都不像。

 

伯利恒的耀眼明星，从天际滑落。Smallville普普通通的农场男孩，那么努力的，却磕磕绊绊掩藏自己的身份……外星人有藏在Smallville的可能性……这已经没有关系了因为……因为外星人已经离开了Smallville。

 

他的心跳陡然加速了，于是他抱着膝盖，小声喘气，等这一阵的惊恐发作过去。

过了会儿他走进屋里给女助手发短信。

“梅茜，给我找一个化妆小队来，小记者是不是外星人，我自己来证明。”


End file.
